


Supernatural Season 1

by jackson_nicole



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 78,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers Sam and Dean are reunited with and old friend, Rose Brady. Rose teams up with the two, going on hunts, then retreat back to a slightly familiar place. Through out the next 11 months, things stir between Dean and Rose. Crowley makes numerous appearances, trying to steal Rose away and use her for his own evil deeds. A tiny character makes life difficult for the hunting pack, but it doesn't keep them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Time, No Hunt

"Sam! Run!" Dean shouted as he and his brother ran along the docks, away from the vampires that chased them. "Sam!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he was chased away from his brother by the second vampire. Sam pulled the Colt from his jacket pocket, turned and shot the last round in the gun into the vampire. The vampire stopped, dead in its tracks, then fell to the ground with a thud. Sam sighed, leaning against the wall next to him.

" _SAMMY_!" Sam jumped up and ran for his brother.

"Dean where are you?!" Sam shouted.

"Left, Sammy! _Left_!" Dean shouted. Sam turned. " _YOUR OTHER LEFT SAM_!"

Sam turned and ran. When he reached his brother, he saw Dean being cornered by a vampire. Sam ran to his side, grabbing his arm, pulling him back, the both of them tripping over a large pipe. The vampire laughed at them and they scrambled back, running into a large wooden crate.

"Sammy! The Colt!" Dean shouted. Sam fumbled with the gun, trying to reload it. "Sam..."

"Give me a minute, Dean..." Sam said.

"We don't have a minute, Sam!" Dean said. The vampire closed in, laughing.

"Silly, little Winchester..." It said.

"SAM!" Sam snapped the cylinder back and pointed it at the vamp. Suddenly, a shot rang out, piercing it through the heart. It choked on its own blood for a moment, then fell, dead. Dean sighed and clapped his brother's shoulder.

"Good shootin', Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean...I didn't shoot it..." Sam said. The two looked at each other.

"You Winchesters are losing your touch..." I said. The two looked up at me. I emerged from the fog, flipping my hair out of my face and resting my shotgun on my shoulder. I popped my left hip, resting my hand, and smirked. I looked between them. "What? No thank you? If I do recall, I saved both your asses."

I turned on my heel and strutted off. Dean and Sam looked at each other, then scrambled to their feet, following me.

"Wait a minute! Who the hell are you?!" Dean asked, completely shocked and dumbfounded. I turned and faced them. The two came to a screeching halt.

"You Winchesters really have changed." I said. I turned back and walked to my '67 Mustang. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then followed me again.

"Who are you?!" Dean asked again. I glanced back at him.

"Is that all you know how to say?" I asked, unlocking my trunk and opened it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just wondering who this person is who magically shows up and says she knows us..." Dean said, sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic, Dean." I turned around, my face illuminated under the street light. Dean and Sam stared at me in shock.

"Rose?! Rose Brady?!" Dean said, in shock.

"Glad to see you remember." I said. I turned back to my trunk and ripped off my jacket. Strapped to my torso were knives, daggers and small handguns.

"Okay...Um...I want to know about all...That..." Dean gestured to the weapons.

"But how are you here? I thought you went..."

"To hell?" I turned. "I did. And back again. Just like dear old Dean...Well...I didn't get pulled out of the pit by an angel...But still."

I turned back to my trunk and began to unload myself into my trunk.

"Ok, getting back to that..." Dean said, watching me with my weapons. I glanced back at them.

"What?" I asked.

" 'What'? You've sort of covered in weapons..." Dean said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah..." Dean looked at Sam, incredulously, then back at me.

"Why?!" He asked. I sighed and pulled a small knife out and tossed it to him.

"Feel the blade." I said. Dean sighed and rubbed his fingers over the blade. When he did, his face changed.

"What is that?" He asked, inspecting it.

"Pure iron studded with rock salt and a pure silver handle." I said. "I made it myself."

I pulled out one of the small revolvers and tossed it to Sam.

"Look at the bullets." I said. Sam opened the cylinder and took out a bullet

"Pure iron with rock salt?" Sam asked.

"Pure iron and silver mixed with holy water and rock salt." I said.

"That's not possible..." Dean said. I looked at him.

"Are you looking at it?" I asked.

"It wouldn't work. It's not pure anything if you mix it." Dean said.

"I made the bullets and used them...They work." I took the gun and bullet, putting the bullet back in. I took out another gun and took out the bullet. "See that? Holy water. Breaks on impact, making the holy water coarse through the demons' veins."

"How did you make that?" Sam asked. I didn't answer, only pulled another gun and ejected the mag.

"This one. Silver nitrate rounds." I said.

"You stole that from the Underworld movies." Dean said. Sam slowly looked at his brother, shaking his head. Dean looked at him. "What? Kate's hot..."

"Doesn't matter where I got the idea from. What matters is I made it and I've used them and they work." I said. I put my guns back together and emptied myself into the trunk.

"Okay, so wait...How did you get out of hell? I thought the only way was only an angel can pull you out of the pit?" Sam asked. I froze and tensed. I looked at the picture nailed to one of the gun racks. It was me and my father, with my sister, and the Winchesters; John and the boys.

"Kenna was only 16...I was 18...I had my 10 years, but she refused to let me go..." I said.

"You made a deal." Sam said. I nodded.

"Kenna...She...She was taken by vampires. She was only 6 years old...It's why I harbor so much hatred for them...We knew she was alive, because our father got ransom notes...It's weird, I know. But my dad had something they wanted...Now...They had something _HE_ wanted. No matter where Dad went, he couldn't find her. They led him on. Teased him. My step mom died and he didn't want to lose Kenna too..." I said. "I was only 8, but I knew what to do to get her back..."

"You asked for her to be brought back." Sam said, sympathetically. I turned and grabbed the knife from Dean and chucked it into the trunk, slamming it shut, making them both jump.

"No! I knew what I was doing by summoning a demon, but I was still an idiot! I asked it to let my dad find her! It would have been so much simpler if I had asked it to just bring her back!"

"So...He found her?" Dean asked. I turned and glared at him. Sam only sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, Dean. He found her. And my dad never knew I made a deal...Until the day he died." I leaned against my trunk and crossed my arms.

"When did he die?" Sam asked. I looked at them.

"On my 13th birthday. We stayed with my uncle until I got my license at 16, then I took my dad's car..." I patted the trunk, fondly. "...And me and Kenna started hunting."

"You started hunting by yourselves at _16_?" Dean said, almost impressed. I nodded.

"Family business. You know how that goes." I said. "Demon killed my dad trying to save yours."

They both looked at me. "What? No, our dad worked alone..." Dean said. I shrugged.

"John called, said he needed my dad on this one...Then he came back and told us himself. Brought the body back and stayed for the funeral." I said. "Anyway...My 10 years were up...Kenna refused to let me die. Ran through everything she could to get me. She opened some...Portal...She said it was purgatory. I was halfway through on the way back and I looked back...4 demons had her and pulled her arms and legs off."

Dean shifted, awkwardly, and Sam looked away. I watched them, then gave a short, curt laugh.

"Look, I spent the last few years tracking you two down. I have a job in Wisconsin. Are we going or not?" I asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Who said anything about hunting together? We work alone. Well...Together, but alone. Just...You're not coming." Dean said. Dean went to his Impala. I followed.

"My father told us that if anything happened to him on a hunt, me and Kenna were to go to our uncle's and he would find the Winchesters. Your father knew what our dad wanted. So like it, or not...I'm coming." I said.

"Our dad wanted things for us too. He died. Your dad died. Screw what they wanted. It never works out." Dean said. He opened the driver's side door. I crossed my arms.

"Now that I've found you two, you can't get rid of me." I said.

"Want to bet, princess? My baby is fast." Dean smirked, running his hand along the door frame. I smirked.

"So is mine." I went back to my car as Dean quickly got in his and started it. Sam sighed and got into the Impala.

"Dean, come on. Why are you being such a dick? We stayed with James and them a lot, remember?" Sam said.

"Sammy, we don't need a little girl's help." Dean said, starting his car and taking off.

"Dean...She's older than me. She's 3 years younger than you." Sam said. Dean glanced at him.

"Shut up, Sam."  
~  
I followed Sam and Dean for almost 10 hours. Finally, Dean must have given up and stopped at a motel off the highway. We both parked and I got out of my car and waited. Sam and Dean got out. I smirked and leaned against my car as they came over.

"So...Ready to let me in?" I asked.

"No." Dean said. I giggled and shook my head.

"God. Dean, you haven't changed...At all." I said. "You are twice as stubborn as you were when we were kids."

Sam snickered. Dean gave him a look.

"Look...Our dad's were really good friends. I'm a good hunter. Why are you so opposed to working with me?" I asked.

"I'm not opposed to it..." Dean said. I gave him a look.

"Look..." I pushed myself off the car. "You two are good hunters...Really good. You started and stopped the apocalypse. That has to say something. I'm a good hunter too. My uncle said I'm just like my dad. Give me a chance at least? We practically grew up together."

Dean sighed and shifted, putting his hands on his hips.

"Come on, Dean...We don't have any new jobs." Sam said. Dean glanced at me, then Sam, then sighed.

"Fine. You've got one shot." Dean said. I smirked.

"Good. It's late, I'm sure you both want to sleep. Should we get rooms?" I said. I reached into my car and grabbed my wallet, slipping it into my jacket pocket. I looked at them.

"Yeah. Fine." We walked into the main office. The man behind the counter looked up at us.

"Hi. I'd like two rooms, please." I said.

"We've only got one." He said, looking down and flipping through his magazine. I sighed.

"Ok...Does the one room, by chance, have 3 beds? Or 2 with a pull out couch?"

"Nope. Two queens and two chairs." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean said. I glanced back at him. The man looked up.

"So you and...uh..." He looked at Sam and Dean. I glanced at them, slightly.

"My fiance and his brother. We'll take the room." I said, handing him a $100. Dean looked at Sam.

"Who's supposed to be her fiance?" Dean whispered. Sam snickered.

"Ok. Here's your key. Check out is at 12." The man said, handing me the key.

"Thanks." I took it, turned and walked out, the boys following me.

"'My fiance and his brother'?!" Dean said. "I thought you were supposed to be a good hunter?"

I gave him a look. "What else would he have believed? We don't look like siblings. At least not me." I said.

Dean shook his head.

"Look. It worked and we have a room." I went to the door and unlocked it. Dean made faces at me behind my back. "Stop making faces at me, Dean."

I opened the door. Dean froze and looked at Sam. I smirked and walked in. Sam smirked and chuckled.

"I like her." Sam said, following me. Dean made a face at Sam, then followed us inside.

"So...Only two beds...I'm not sleeping in a chair..." I said. Dean looked at me.

"Well, neither am I." Dean said. Sam looked up.

"I'm too tall to sleep in those chairs." Sam said. I smirked.

"So...Either one of you shares a bed with me...Or you two get some lovely brother bonding time..." I said, looking at Dean. Sam sat in one of the chairs, laying a leg over his knee. Dean looked at his brother. Sam smirked, watching us, thoroughly amused.

" **Fine**! Fine...Sam...Take the bed. I'll...Share..." Dean said. I smirked.

"I'm going to go get my bags." I said, going to my car. Sam snickered.

"I really like her." Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said.  
~  
About an hour later, we were all settling to go to bed.

"Yes...Caiden, I'll be back as soon as I can...I know, baby, but you have to behave...As soon as my job is over, I'll be home..." Dean watched me as I talked on the phone. "Ok, Caiden, go to sleep. I'll call you in a few days, ok?"

I hung up and turned. Dean quickly walked over to his bag. I gave him a look.

"Nosy." I said, going to the bed.

"You have a kid or something?" Dean asked, smirking. I smirked and turned, my smirk gone.

"Yeah. Yours." Sam and Dean both turned their heads so fast, I might have heard a neck or two break.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" Dean said, in shock. Sam watched from his bed.

"Yeah. He's about 16 now...That one night back in Oregon? We were 14? We hooked up?" I said. Dean was in shock and looked sick. Finally, I gave mercy. I smirked and said, "Unclench, Dean. Jesus. Caiden is my godson. His mother died. He's at the Road, back home."

Sam laughed. "I like you. Dean, have I mentioned I like her?"

"Yes. You have, Sam." Dean said. I giggled and pulled my shirt off, leaving me in my bra. Sam glanced at me, then looked at Dean. Dean turned and stopped. "Uh..."

I turned. "What? You've never seen a woman in a bra before?" I said. I pulled out a thin black tank top and pulled it on. I slipped under the covers, taking my hair down.

"Um..."

"Geez, Dean. It's one night. I promise I won't grope you." I said, settling against the pillow, facing Sam. I closed my eyes. Dean rolled his eyes and got in next to me. Sam snickered. Dean picked up one of the smaller pillows and chucked it at him.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean flipped the light off and we all went to sleep.  
~  
Dean woke with a start. His eyes snapped open and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Dean sat up and looked around the dark room. He looked out the window and saw a familiar face. Dean got up, pulling on a jeans and a jacket, with no shirt. He walked out the door.

"Cas?" Dean asked, walking to him.

"This woman that is with you...Who is she?" Castiel asked.

"Who? Rose?"

What is her last name?"

"Brady. Why...?"

"Rose Brady..." Then he said under his breath, "She's been found..."

"Cas, why...?"

"Dean, you must protect this woman." Castiel said. Dean blinked.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, confused.

"Trust me, Dean. Protect her."  
~  
Dean bolted up in bed, making me jump.

"Dean? What...What's wrong?" I asked, sleepily. Dean panted, softly, and glanced down at me.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just...A dream..." He said. I sighed and shifted, shoving both hands under my head, sinking into the pillow.

"Then shut up and go back to sleep..." I said, before falling back asleep.  
~  
The next morning, I had woken well before the boys. I was brushing my teeth as I changed, quickly. I wiggled out of my shorts, looking through my bag for my jeans. Dean shifted and opened his eyes, slowly. He yawned and sat up.

"OH...Kay..." Dean looked at the ceiling. I turned.

"Sorry." I went to the bathroom, pulling my jeans on. I rinsed out my mouth and walked back out, putting everything in my bag. "I'm going to put my bags in my trunk and check out. You two need to be ready when I get back."

Dean blinked. "Um...Okay...?"

"I got a call this morning. 3 people were killed in Wisconsin, the place where the job is." I said.

"Okay. So we'll get there today." Dean said., getting up. I looked at him.

"There have been 5 other deaths in the last week. There were 3 more last night."I said. Dean's face fell. "Yeah. So we need to be there yesterday."

I slipped my bag over my shoulder and went to my car. Dean sighed and rubbed his face.

"Sam. Get up." Dean said. Sam groaned and turned over.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, rubbing a hand through his hair. Dean sighed.

"Too damn early." Dean said, getting up.  
~  
10 minutes later, I came back to the room.

"Hey, are we ready to go?" I said.

"Almost." Sam said. I sighed and chewed on my nail.

"Unclench, Rose." Dean said, mocking me. I looked at him.

"8 people, Dean," I hissed. I stormed to my car. Dean sighed.

"Come on, Sam." Dean walked out, followed by Sam. I got in my car.

"Keep up. I drive fast." I said. Dean chuckled and tossed his bag into the back seat.

"So do I, princess." Dean said. I giggled.

"Keep thinking that..." I said, starting my car. Dean started his car and I took off.  
~  
We left at 7:30 and got up to Wisconsin by 1. I waved them to pull up next to me, when we got to the town. Dean pulled up and Sam rolled down the window.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Dean asked. I was about to answer, when I saw him. "Rose?"

"Just...Go find a hotel. I'll call you guys." And I took off. I knew Dean would try to follow me, so I drove faster than he was willing to risk. Once I lost him, I went to the usual water hole, and parked. I knew he would be there. And as I got out, he came around the corner. I glared at him, going up to him and pinning him to the wall.

"David! You sick little, f..." David quickly pushed my hands aside, rounded on me, shoving me face first into the wall. I whimpered and struggled against him.

"Mmm...Do you remember this? We were, of course, less clothed..." David purred. I thrust my head back, trying to hit him in the face, but David was fast. He tsk-ed at me. "Now, now, Rose."

"You sneaky little witch...I swear if you're the cause of all these deaths..." I hissed.

"You really think I'd do this? Some of those people that died were witches. My _friends_..." He said, gripping my wrist tighter. I whimpered.

"So you have no idea who's behind it?" I asked.

"Of course I do. But you haven't asked nicely." He said. I struggled against him, flipping my hair out of my face, looking at him.

"Even if I asked nicely, you still wouldn't tell me." I said. David smirked.

"True. You know how to get information from me..." He said, his hand traveling down. I took my chance and jammed my elbow into his stomach. He groaned and doubled over. I turned and stood above him, crossing my arms.

"Yes. And there are more ways than one..." I said. I pulled out a small length of leather, wrapping it around his wrist. He looked up. Symbols were carved into the leather.

"You bitch." He hissed. I smirked.

"You did teach me a thing or two last we met...Magic in the leather. But still not a full blown witch." I said, smirking. David glared at me.

"You'll get there in time, Rose." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not likely. I don't do the spells myself. I'm not an idiot, David." I tugged the leather, pulling him up. He stood and pressed me back against the wall. I glared at him. "Don't start, David...I'm done with that. I'm done with you. Why do you think I left?"

David smirked. "Don't worry...You'll be back at my doorstep soon enough." He said. I pushed him back, keeping hold of the leather.

"Tell me what I need to know, David..." I said. David didn't respond. I began to recite a spell in Latin. David groaned and grabbed his stomach.

"Alright. **_ALRIGHT_**!" He shouted. I stopped. He rubbed his stomach and looked at me. "I don't know who it is...But I have an idea...She lives down by the lake. You'll know her house when you see it."

"Good little witch..." I said. I started to undo the strap, but stopped. "If you tell anyone I'm coming...I'll know and I swear I'll kill you."

I took the strap off and shoved it in my pocket.

"Now, get lost." I said. David cupped my chin lightly and briefly.

"Good to have you back home, Rose." He said before going inside the building. I sighed and got back into my car, dialing Dean.

"*Rose?! Where the hell did you go?! Where are you?! I thought we were working together?!*" Dean shouted. I sighed.

"Dean, calm yourself. I needed to handle this alone...Where are you? I have information." I said.  
~  
I pulled into a spot at the hotel and got out. I went to the door and knocked. Sam stood behind it.

"Hey." He said. I nodded and walked in.

"So what was so important that you left us high and dry?" Dean asked, clearly unhappy. I gave him a look. I slapped down a map.

"This is where the person responsible for the deaths is staying." I said. Dean and Sam came over and looked at the map.

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

" _She_...Is a water witch..." I said. Dean and Sam looked at me.

"And how do you know that?..." Dean asked, skeptically. I sighed and glanced away.

"I had to go through a lot after Kenna died...One of them was living with a witch for about 4 years..." I said. I looked at the boys.

"So, you're a witch?!" Dean shouted.

"NO! Of course not! He saved my life! I had nowhere else to go Dean! My dad's car was a wreck, it had to be taken to my uncle's to get fixed and I was stranded here! What would you have done if you couldn't do anything!? Shack up with a damn witch, if that was the only option!" I shouted back. "Look, it doesn't matter. The point is, I know how to get information and it's credible. Can we please just go and get this over with!? I don't like being here anymore than you do."

"Dean..." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But if there's any funny business, I'm out." Dean said.

"Fine."  
~  
We got to the lake and went into stealth mode, creeping up to the house and looking around.

"This is a water witch's house? It's...Crap." Dean whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean, I swear to god, I'm this close to throttling you... _Shut up_." I whispered. Dean made a face at me.

"I'd like to see you try, Sweetheart..." Dean whispered. I turned and grabbed his throat before he could move.

"I know these witches here. They had no idea I'm a hunter. If they find out and kill me, I swear I will come back and haunt your ass and you won't be able to do a thing about it..." I whispered harshly. I let go of his throat. "Now _shut_... _Up_."

I turned back and crawled to a window, looking in. Sam and Dean did the same. When I saw who the witch was I groaned, softly.

"Damnit! Not her!" I whispered loudly.

"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked.

"She's a witch bitch, is what she is. She's the reason David had to save my life. She didn't like a new girl showing up. She assumed I was a witch and tried to kill me." I whispered.

"Oh great. So we're just going to what? Waltz into the house of the chick who tried to kill you and ask for some help?!" Dean whisper-shouted. I made a face at him.

"Shut up, Dean. I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas." I said. I pulled out three leather straps and handed one to each of them.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"It's a leather strap. Wrap it around a witch's wrist and they can't use their magic. It's etched with some magic symbols that trap them. Like a devil's trap, but mobile and for witches." I said. "Made them myself."

"And you're not a witch...okay..." Dean said. I turned and lashed the strap at him. It smacked his cheek, leaving a small cut.

" _HEY!_ " Dean whisper-shouted. I gave him a look.

"Will you stop questioning me before we get killed?!" I whispered back.

"Too late, Rose." A voice above us said. We looked up. Lila stood in front of us, the window open.

"Damnit." I lashed the strap out, aiming for her wrist. She deflected me easily. Sam and Dean tried to do the same, but also failed. Without batting an eye, Lila flicked her wrist and a huge bubble of water rose from the ground, engulfing us.

"No...!" The water covered my mouth before I could speak any more. Lila tsk-ed at me.

"Now, now, Rosie, dear. You should know better than to sneak up on a water witch." She smirked. She looked at Sam and Dean and laughed. "The Winchesters?! Why on EARTH would you be here with the Winchesters?"

I tried to speak, but the water muffled me.

"Oh. That's right. You can't speak, let alone breathe under water." She snapped her fingers and the water bubble flew inside and into a large tub in the middle of the room. She flicked her wrist and the water fell, us along with it. We clung to the sides, gasping for air.

"Lila! You witch bitch! I'll kill you!" I shouted. Lila laughed.

"I'd like to see you try, my dear." She said, going to a chair and sitting down, picking up a cup and sipping from it. "Now. Do explain why you're here with the Winchesters?"

"I'm trying to stop whoever is responsible for the 8 deaths in the last week, Lila. Are you going to help me or not?" I said. Lila went tense.

"You _ARE_ a hunter aren't you!? I knew it! You knew far too much for your own good, Rosie." She said. "And every witch in Bayfield will know about it!"

"Wait! Lila, please! Misericordia...Mercy. Please. Just hear me out." I said. Lila flicked her wrist and the water in the tub began to rise.

"You have until the water drowns you to convince me." Lila said, calmly.

"And you wanted us to give you a chance..." Dean said. I glared at him. I turned to Lila.

"Lila. We can help. David told me that some of the people killed were witches. People you know. I know you want this person found just as much as we do." The water rose quickly, soon we had to tread. "Lila! We can help! Even though I was a hunter before, did I ever do anything to use against you?! I came back to help, not to harm! LI...!"

The water rose to the top and we sank. Lila regarded us for a moment.

"Alright. Fine." She flicked her wrist again and the water drained completely. We gasped and spit out water, coughing. "I'll give you a shot...But if you can't find who is killing my friends in a day, Everyone will know who you are..."

"Thank you, Lila...Now...What...What can you give us?" I asked, panting. Dean helped me up.

"I don't know anything. I don't know why David pointed you toward me." She said.

"You must have _SOMETHING_ you can give us..." I said. "David is an ass, but he wants this done with just as much as everyone."

Lila sighed. "What I have won't be of much use...Even to a hunter." She said.

"Anything helps, Lila." I said. Lila sighed.

"I don't know what it means...But there was this guy. He wasn't a demon, he was human. He set up the traps that killed the first 3 people." Lila said.

"A human?" Dean said, confused.

"There's no way a human could outsmart a witch..." I said. Sam chuckled.

"Hunters do it. You should know that." Sam said.

"Her only time with witches was with us...The only outsmarting she did was convincing us she wasn't a hunter...but that was about it." Lila said.

"Where did this guy go?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I set a tracer on him. No matter what he does, everywhere he goes, he leaves water footprints. I've gone back to try to find him, but I haven't seen anything since the first deaths." Lila said. "So you see? You can't do anything, dear."

"I can try." I said, indignant. "Now will you let us out?"

Lila sighed and flicked her wrist. The tub dissolved into water and seeped into the floor. Sam, Dean and I walked past her to leave. But I still had a trick up my sleeve. I turned on her a slipped the leather around her wrist.

"NO! YOU BITCH!" She screeched. I smirked and held fast.

"Now...Tell us the truth, Lila..." I said. Sam and Dean watched me.

"I told you everything." She spat. I glared at her and began reciting the same spell as I did with David. She screamed and held her stomach sinking to her knees. "No! Stop! I'll tell you! _I'LL TELL YOU!_ "

I stopped. "What haven't you told us?" I asked, tugging on the strap. The strap dug into her skin. She yelped.

"I...I followed him. He's the mayor's son." Lila said. I blinked.

"Vinny? Vinny is the one who's behind it?" I asked, shocked.

"No. Vinny was the first to die. His younger brother. Jeff." Lila said. "Now, let me go. Please."

"I don't think so. Let you go so you can try to kill me again?" I dragged her over to her chair and tied the strap around the arm. "And don't think I'm not going to make sure no one can get in to free you."

I walked out and pulled out a longer strap of leather, tucking it under the doormat. I looked at Lila.

"Get comfortable, Lila. We'll be back tomorrow." I said. I turned on my heel and walked back to my car. Sam and Dean followed me.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"We got what we wanted didn't we? Sure my methods are unorthodox, but they're effective." I said.

"God, there are two of him..." Sam said, chuckling and shaking his head. Dean gave him a look.

"And what were you doing to her? What were you saying?" Dean asked.

"It's a spell one of the witches taught me. It takes their magic. Every witch knows it, and they fear it." I said. "Look, can we not focus on me for a second and get going? I know where the mayor lives."

"Of course you do." Dean said. Sam gave him a look.  
~  
We found the mayor's house and Sam and Dean immediately went to their trunk, grabbing guns. I watched them in shock.

"Really? I know these people. Ix-nay the guns please? I have what we need." I opened my jacket and I had small hand guns and knives strapped to me. I gave them a look. Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed, putting the guns back and closing the trunk. I rolled my eyes and went to the door, knocking twice. I stepped back and waited. The door opened.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The butler asked.

"Hi. May we please see the mayor? I'm a friend." I said, smiling. the butler eyed the boys, but let us in regardless. We walked in and the butler led us to a waiting room.

"Help yourself to some food and something to drink. The mayor will be down shortly." The butler said, leaving.

"Don't touch anything, Dean." I said, looking around. Dean was halfway to the food.

"But...They...Have pie..." He said, mournfully, gazing at the pie like it was a hot chick...Or a nice car..Wasn't too sure which.

"Yes. I know they do. Don't touch it." I said. Suddenly the doors opened. I turned and blinked, shocked. "Jeff? Where's your dad?"

"Dad's a bit tied up at the moment." Jeff said with a smirk. "Rose. It's good to see you again."

"You too. I'm...Sorry about Vin." I said. Jeff's face took on a look of anger and irritation, if only brief, then turned to sadness.

"Thanks. Dad's been taking it hard lately. Especially with the other deaths." Jeff said. I went to him and hugged him. The second he hugged me, he pulled one of my knives from my jacket, turned me around and held it to my throat. I cried out as it cut me slightly. Sam and Dean took a step toward us, but Jeff pressed the dagger more into my skin.

"NO!" I screamed, holding up my hands. Blood trickled down my throat. "Don't."

Sam and Dean stopped and watched Jeff.

"Well...Lookie here. Got them damn Winchesters trained like dogs." Jeff spat. Dean curled his fists.

"Watch it, buddy..." Dean said. Jeff laughed.

"Take another step and she dies." Jeff said.

"Jeff...Why are you doing this? You're killing people...You killed your own brother!" I shouted. Jeff chuckled.

"Actually, I killed Jeff and his brother." He said.

"You're a ghoul..." I said, looking at the boys.

"Ooh, you catch on quick." The ghoul Jeff said.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"Why? _WHY?!_ Because I had to! I was shunned from my family. They said I was weak. They said I was nothing. Well, I've killed 8 people AND brought the Winchesters to me?! Who's weak now, Mother!?" Ghoul Jeff shouted. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Good Lord..." Dean said. Ghoul Jeff glared at Dean.

"Oh and you're the prodigal son? I know all about you Winchesters. You both..." I took my moment to head butt him as hard as I could. I heard a sickening crunch, which could have only been his nose. He drew the knife hard across my throat as I pulled away from him. I cried out and grasped at my throat, stumbling toward Sam and Dean. Dean caught me and held me close. "You little bitch!"

"I guess that's what I am today." I said, the blood seeping through my fingers. "Oh, hell..."

I lost feeling in my legs and collapsed. I clung to Dean's jacket.

"Whoa. Whoa..." Dean said, hauling me up.

"Get her out of here. I've got him." Sam said.

"Oh you think you're leaving?" Ghoul Jeff said, with a smirk.

"Sam..." I whispered. Sam turned to me. I handed him one of my small hand guns. "Aim for his head...He'll go down like a rock. You've got 6 shots."

Sam nodded and took the gun, raising it. Ghoul Jeff laughed.

"What is that going to do?!" He cackled. He was so busy laughing at how ridiculous it was, that Sam took his opportunity and fired all 6 shots into his head. Ghoul Jeff's laughter stopped abruptly and he fell. Suddenly, there were footsteps. A lot and loud.

"Oh, lovely. There's more of them." Dean said. I handed Sam all my guns and ammo.

"Get her out of here before she dies, Dean." Sam said. Dean started to drag me out, but I grabbed Sam's arm. He looked at me.

"Please don't get yourself killed..." I said, small tears in my eyes. Sam nodded.

"Go, Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean dragged me out to the car as Sam started shooting. Dean got me into the back seat of his car and shoved a towel into my hand. I pressed it against my throat.

"Crap...I don't have a first aid kit...Hell, I don't even have band aids!" Dean shouted.

"Dean..." I said, weakly. He looked at me. "Go help, Sam. Two of you will kill them faster. Then we can get me to the hospital."

"Are you insane?!" Dean shouted. Then we heard Sam shouting from inside. Dean turned.

"Dean..." He turned back to me. "Go help your brother. If I die, I die..."

Dean groaned. "You're insane. You're not going to die, Rose." Dean quickly opened his trunk, grabbed two shotguns and ran back inside. My breath started coming shorter and shorter. I forced myself out of the car and to my own. I opened my driver's side door and crawled tot he glove compartment. I tried to patch myself up, but I had lost too much blood and then slowly lost consciousness. The last thing I remember, was seeing Dean heading straight toward me, yelling something at me, Sam following close behind.  
~  
I woke up in a hospital room. I was blinded by the light shining in from the window. I held up a hand to try and block it.

"Rose? God...You're alive.." I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw Dean sitting in a chair beside me. Dean came over to me. "Can you talk?"

"Of course I can talk, Dean..." I said, raspily. "Where's Sam?"

Dean went quiet. I looked at him and sat up slowly.

"Dean...What is it?" I asked. A stray tear fell down his face. My voice went soft and I put a hand on his. "Dean..."

"I don't know...We got back out to you and we drove to the hospital with both the cars...Once you got in he just...Collapsed..." Dean said, choking on his words. The Dean I knew, growing up and by reputation, was strong and brave and never cracked. The thought of his brother hurting and not knowing what was happening to him, hurt him. In that moment I felt the worst guilt ever.

"Dean...I...I'm sorry..." I said, looking away.

"Why? It's not your fault..." He said, turning away to wipe his face.

"It is...If I didn't push so hard for you to let me in...We never would have come here and we never would have ended up at that house with that ghoul...This is my fault..." I said, tearing up. "My father would have never let something like this happen..."

"You're not your dad, Rose. Crap like this happens." Dean said.

"They haven't told you anything? How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 2 hours...They're running tests on him. They're saying he won't wake up..." Dean said. I sighed and sat up. Dean watched me, carefully.

"I'm fine..." I said. I shifted and sighed. "We need to get out of here. That ghoul might be dead, but I can guarantee I know who's behind this..."

"They won't let you leave. You passed out. That cut has to be deep." Dean said. I sighed.

"Hand me my bag." I said, pointing to the leather satchel beside him. He grabbed it and handed it to me. I opened it and started digging.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. I didn't respond. But I finally found what I was looking for. I pulled out a thin vial that glowed purple. "Whoa! What the hell is that?"

"Shush!" I said. I took off the bandage and opened the vial.

"Uh, Rose? What are you doing?"

"Shush!" I said again. I tilted my head back and poured the contents of the vial over my neck. The purple liquid seeped into my skin, burning as it did. I made a pained face, gripping the sheets. Dean stood and took a step toward me as he watched. I whimpered, then the pain went away. I sighed. Dean's eyes widened as he watched the cut disappear.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, shocked.

"I'm not a witch, so stop thinking it. I just have connections. I know honest-to-God, good witches. They only exist to help hunters and humans. Shocking as it may be. They gave me a plethora of potions and elixirs that I could use." I said. I put the bandage back on and hit the button for the nurse. "Sit down and shut up."

The nurse walked in. Dean sat and watched.

"Feeling any pain, dear?" The nurse asked. I shook my head.

"Actually I feel a lot better. No pain. Would me and my fiance be able to go home?" I asked. Dean blinked. The nurse looked at Dean. Dean smiled and came to me, taking my hand.

"Well, dear, that cut was pretty deep." She said, coming over to me. She peeled back the bandage and blinked, shocked. "Oh...Um...Well...It must not have been THAT bad..I'll...Get your discharge forms."

I smiled. "Thank you. Oh and...My fiance's brother?" I asked. The nurse's face fell. Dean tensed. I looked at him and put a hand on his arm. The nurse looked at Dean, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, dear, but he's still in testing. And still unconscious." She said. "From what I know your brother will have to be taken to a bigger hospital for treatment if he doesn't wake up soon."

And with that, she left. The second the door shut, Dean shot up. I gripped his arm to try and keep him down, but he dragged me off the bed. I stood and went to him.

"Dean. No. You cannot do this now. Sam is going to be fine. I have something that will wake him. It takes 12 hours, but it works." I said, bracing my hands on his chest, stopping him from tearing the room apart. "Dean...You have to trust me...Please."

Dean looked at me, tears in his eyes. He curled his fists and turned away going to the window.

"If this kills him..." Dean said.

"I take full responsibility. And you can kill me too, if that's what you want..." I said. I grabbed the clothes that sat on the chair, went to the bathroom and changed. Then I grabbed my bag, and Dean's arm, and walked out. We snuck down to where they were keeping Sam. We walked in and over to his bed. I pulled out a vial with green liquid in it. I opened it and poured it down his throat. We heard the door knob jiggle and I quickly put the vial back into my bag. The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" He said, irritated. We turned.

"I'm sorry. We just needed to see him. My name is Calico and this is my fiance James. This is his brother." I said. Dean glanced at me. The doctor looked through his papers and sighed.

"Well, I'm afraid we'll be airlifting him to a hospital in Chippewa Falls. All his tests came back normal, but we still don't know what's wrong with him. They have more tools in Chippewa Falls." The doctor said. We nodded. "Will you be needing a ride?"

"Oh, no, we have friends we can stay with." I said, smiling. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem. I'm sure he will be okay." He said smiling. I took Dean's hand and led him out. We walked out to the cars.

"We aren't staying here...Are we?" Dean asked.

"Dean...We have no other choice. We need to kill whoever is doing this." I said.

"I'm not leaving my brother, Rose!" Dean shouted.

"I don't want to leave him either! But don't you think he would want a case solved no matter what? I remember him as a kid and he hasn't changed much. You know I'm right." I said, turning to him. Dean glared at me.

"I swear to God, if he dies, Rose..."

"He won't. The elixir will work. I've used it before. Now come on." I said, tossing my bag into the backseat and getting into the car. Dean got in and I took off.

"So where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Back to Lila's. I saw something that I want to check out." I said.  
~  
I parked a way's away from Lila's house and me and Dean hiked through the trees to get to her house. The lights were all still on and everything was left the way it was when we left. I strutted into the house and found Lila still tied to the chair. She looked up and smirked.

"Ah. You're back." She said. I walked towards her, saying nothing. Her face changed. "Rose...Rose what are you doing?..."

I went to the fireplace and grabbed a cast iron poker. I went to her swung it at her, striking it across her face. Lila screamed in pain. Dean watched me, shocked.

"Don't lie to me anymore, Lila!" I shouted. I set my bag down, taking out a silver dagger from my coat. Once she saw the blade, she begged for me to stop.

"No. _NO!_ No, Rose please! I’ll do anything!" She cried. I squatted down to her level and held the blade up. The blade was marked with magical symbols. The same ones that were on the leather, but they translated into the spell I recited before.

"Tell me the truth, Lila!" I said, slicing her arm. She screamed and her arm instantly wrinkled, like an old lady’s.

" _NO!_ You can’t!" She shouted.

"Did you or did you not bring the ghoul that killed Vinny and Jeff to life!? And don’t lie to me!" I said, pointing the dagger at her heart.

"NO! No, please. Misericordia…Misericordia, Rose. Please…"

"Tell me the truth…And I might spare your life." I said, standing, but keeping the dagger pointed at her. She hesitated and I moved to stab her.

"NO! I’ll tell you!…" She sighed. "Yes…It was me…Me, Vinny and David had a disagreement…They pissed me off. I had no idea what that ghoul wanted to do! I only wanted to scare Vinny and David. I never meant for anyone to die."

I stood. “You broke every vow you took as a witch. If the other witches find out, you’re as good as dead.” I said.

"I know. I know. But please. Misericordia. Let me live. I’ll leave. I won’t ever come back." Lila said.

"You’re right…" I moved fast, plunging the knife into her heart. She gasped in shock. "You won’t come back…"

"Rose…You…Promised…" She said, weakly.

"I said I might let you live…Some of those people were my friends too. Just because you got a little pissed doesn’t give you the right to bring something that evil to life, Lila." I said, small tears in my eyes, but anger on my face. "I’ll see you in hell."

I yanked the knife out and the blood spurted out. Lila choked on her own blood for a few moments, then the light left her eyes and she died. I tossed the knife next to her and said a small prayer in Latin. Then I picked up my bag and walked out.

"So, that’s it? It’s over?" Dean asked, confused, following me.

"No. It’s far from over." I said, chucking my bag into the back seat and getting in. "You can either go back to the hotel or come along. I don’t care. But make your decision, Dean."

Dean quickly got into the car and I took off.  
~  
I sped toward The Stirring Pot, David’s most favorable watering hole. I parked and got out, shoving three straps of leather and another silver knife into my jacket, then stormed in. Lucky for me, David was the only one there, aside from the bartenders. I stormed over to him and pulled out the knife, slicing David’s back. He screamed and fell off his barstool.

"Whoa! Rose!" Dean grabbed my wrist before I could stab him again. I struggled against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me back.

"What the hell, Rose?!" David screamed, standing.

"You knew, didn’t you!? You _KNEW_ it was Lila the entire time!" I screamed. I saw the bartender reach for a gun, so did Dean. Dean pulled out his own gun and pointed it at him.

"Do it and it will be the last thing you ever do…" He said. The bartender held his hands up and ran into the back room. David came over to me. Taking my advantage from Dean being distracted, I hurled my fist at his face, sending him reeling backwards, ramming his back into the bar. I pulled away from Dean. "Hey!…"

I held up my hands, still looking at David. “I’m fine. I just want to talk to him.” I pulled out a long strap of leather and wrapped it around both his wrists, pulling him toward me. He whimpered in pain.

"Mmm…The last time you had me tied up…It was on a much more fun occasion." He said, smirking. Dean looked at me.

"Shut up. Dean. Grab that chair." I said. Dean smirked and grabbed the chair to his left. I grabbed David’s shirt collar and pulled him up, throwing him into the chair. I pulled a longer strap of leather out and wrapped it around him, tying him to the chair. "Tell me the truth…Who else was involved in this, David?"

"No one. Me, Lila and Vin had an argument. Lila got pissed because her and Vin had been dating and…She found out he cheated…" David said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?…" He said.

"…With me…" David said. I rolled my eyes while Dean’s widened.

"Of course. You just can’t resist a man in power…" I said, crossing my arms. David smirked.

"You know me, darling. Anyway, Lila got pissed and said she would ‘have her revenge’. You've met her. She stormed off, literally, and we hadn't heard from her in a week. That’s when the first death happened. I went to her and tried to reason with her. She said that nothing else would happen and it was taken care of…Then Jeff changed, and Risa and Nila died. I stayed away from her so I wouldn't be a target. That’s all I know I swear. I had no hand in this, Rose." David said. I glared at him.

"You did. You messed around with Vinny and that set Lila off. You’re just as guilty as Lila." I said. David’s whole attitude changed. I knew he heard about Lila and the fact that I killed her, so now, he was afraid.

"No…Rose, please, you can’t…" David begged. I straightened and looked him dead in the eye.

"No. I’m not going to kill you. But I am going to take away your powers. You won’t grow old. You’ll still live forever. Just without your magic. I think that’s punishment enough for what you’ve done." I said.

" _NO! ROSE PLEASE!_ " He screamed. I began to recite the spell and David screamed in pain. He thrashed in the chair, but I never faltered. David screamed until I had finished the spell. David was doubled over in the chair, breathing hard. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"Do what I tell you and I won’t come back to kill you. You will be one of the good witches. Brew potions and help people. If you ever so much as think about going back to your old ways, I will find out and I will come back and kill you. Enough people have been killed because of you. Lila was the last." I said. I turned and walked out, Dean following.

"So when is it we work together?" He asked. I glared at him.

"This was personal. I didn’t know who we were dealing with until we got here. I’m sorry. But it’s over now. Lila, David, Risa and Nila were the only witches in this town. Now they are all gone." I said, going to my car. I looked at Dean and smiled lightly. "Let’s go see Sam."

Dean gave me a light smile. I saw the smile in his eyes as well. We got into the car and took off.  
~


	2. What Happens In Wyoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sam conscious, but still in the hospital, Rose and Dean take off to Wyoming to help out a friend of Rose's. Things begin to stir between the two hunters as they try to bait out a pair of vetala.

“Dean...Can you please stop pacing? You’re making me nervous…” I said, sitting by Sam’s bedside, watching Dean pace the room.

“You said 12 hours...It has almost been 12 hours and he’s still not awake, Rose!” Dean shouted. I sighed.

“Sometimes it takes the full 12 hours...There’s still 10 minutes left.” I said. I caught his hand as he walked by. Dean stopped and looked at me. “Dean...Please...I promise you it works...And if it doesn’t…”

I reached down and pulled my dad’s silver knife out of my bag, and handed it to him. Dean took it and looked at me. He gripped the handle for a moment, then sighed and handed it back.

“I’m not going to kill you, Rose…” Dean said. He pulled away and crossed the room, sinking into the chair, staring at Sam.

“If Sam dies, I _WANT_ you to kill me. I’m not gonna let another person die because of me…” I said. Dean shook his head.

“It’s not your fault, Rose. I’m not going to kill you.” He said.

“Dean…” I froze. The voice wasn’t from me. Dean shot up out of the chair. I looked at Sam. He opened his eyes slowly. I stood and moved the oxygen mask from his face.

“Sam? Can you hear us?” I asked. Sam nodded. I sighed, relieved and smiled. Dean rushed over and took Sam’s hand, smiling with small tears in his eyes.

“Sam? Sammy.” Dean said. Sam turned his head and smiled.

“Dean.” He sighed. I watched them and smiled.

“Um...I’ll give you guys a minute.” I said, picking up my bag. I started to leave, but Dean grabbed my hand. I turned to him.

“Thank you, Rose.” Dean said. His voice was soft and grateful. I smiled and squeezed his hand gently, then left.  
~  
About an hour later, I came back to the room with two bags of food. I knocked and walked in. Dean and Sam looked up. Sam smiled at me.

“Hey. Um...I got us some food...Dean hasn’t eaten since we got here.” I said, giving Dean a look. Dean made a face at me and took the bag as I handed it to him. I sat next to Sam and opened the other bag. “Um...I wasn’t sure what you wanted...But I remember you loved those weird nugget things from when we were kids.”

I handed him a box and Sam laughed.

“God. I haven’t had these _since_ we were kids.” Sam said, opening it. I smiled. They both began to eat. “Oh...Um...Dean told me what happened…”

I looked up. “About what?” I asked.

“That elixir thing? You saved me, Rose.” Sam said. I smiled lightly.

“I just didn’t want to see you die because of me.” I said. I bit into my burger.

“Well, still. Thanks.” Sam said. I smiled.

“You’re welcome.” I said. We all ate in silence for a while.

“So...The doctor came in and said I can’t leave for another 4 or 5 days.” Sam said. I looked up.

“What? Why not?!” I asked, confused. Sam shrugged.

“They want to run more tests on me. Make sure I’m okay.” Sam said. I sighed.

“Well, I got a call while I was out. An old friend from college.” I said. Sam looked at me, mid chew, Dean looked at me, his burger halfway to his mouth. I rolled my eyes. “Yes, I went to college for a time, okay? Shut up and listen...She called me telling me there have been some strange disappearances in her town."

Sam swallowed. "Where?" He asked, before taking another bite.

"Wyoming. Mountain View. She said that 4 of her friends and co-workers have disappeared over the last two weeks. She didn't notice it until one of her co-workers didn't show up for some weekly meet they had. Miranda is a trustworthy person. And I owe her. I need to go, but I need help." I said. Dean looked at Sam then at me.

"I'm not leaving Sam, again, Rose." He said, irritated.

"Yeah, you are, Dean." Sam said, continuing to eat. Both me and Dean looked at him. Sam looked up at him. "Dean, you're going."

"Are you crazy, Sam?! I'm not leaving you again. What if you die this time?" Dean said. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Dean, you have to go. This is our job. To help people. Dean...You're going." Sam said. He finished his food. I looked at Dean.

"I could really use your help with this." I said. "Please, Dean..."

Dean sighed and took another bite of his burger, glancing at me. Sam smirked and chuckled.

"In case you forgot, that's 'yes' in Dean speak." Sam said. I giggled and nodded.

"Trust me. I remember." I said, snickering. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm only doing this for you, Sammy..." Dean said. Sam smirked.  
~  
3 hours later, me and Dean were on the road, much to his dismay, in my Mustang instead of his prized Impala. Dean brooded almost the entire drive.

"Okay, what the hell, Dean?" I asked, glancing at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm not expecting for this to be like you and Sam, but you could be a little more fun...Instead of brooding like a child..." I said. Dean looked at me.

"I'm in a Mustang and your music is crap." He said.

" _Hey!_ Do not diss my dad's music collection..." I said, giving him a look. Dean made a face.

"Well, I still don't see why we couldn't have taken the Impala." Dean said.

"It's my case." I said.

" _So?_ That means we have to take your car? We could have taken both." Dean said.

"I thought you and Sam already agreed to leave him the keys so he could meet us where ever we are when he gets out of the hospital?" I said.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't have grabbed my music." Dean said. I groaned.

"God, you're even more stubborn than you were as a kid! How is that even possible?!" I said, irritated.

"Well, you should have left me back in Wisconsin." Dean said. I glanced at him, then reached over and pinched his leg.

"Ow! Hey!" Dean said, jumping and rubbing his leg. "Bitch..."

"Jerk." I said. Dean stopped and looked at me. I glanced at him. "What?..."

He shook his head. "Nothing...Nothing..." He said, looking away. I glanced at him again, confused.

"You're such a weirdo..." I said.  
~  
We drove for another 10 hours, then we stopped at a motel for the night. We got out of the car and hurried into the office to get out of the rain.

"Okay...So, we're going to keep the same story. We're engaged. Short, sweet, no one will question it." I said. Dean sighed.

"Alright fine. And if anyone asks where we're going?" Dean asked.

"Uh...To my mother's for her birthday." I said. Dean stopped and looked up. I looked at him. "What?"

"That...Actually might work." He said. I smirked.

"I know. You'll look annoyed and irritated, while I'm happy to be going. It's not unusual." I said. Dean sighed and nodded. We walked in and went to the front desk. "Hi, we'd like a room please."

The girl looked up from her phone, glanced at us and sighed, pulling out a book and setting it on the counter. "Name. And we only accept cash." She said, popping her gum.

I rolled my eyes and wrote a fake name.

"So, one room, one king alright?" She asked, flipping through another book. I glanced at Dean.

"Uh...Yeah, that's fine. Thanks." He said. The girl nodded and popped her gum again, writing in the book.

"'Kay...250, please." She said.

"250 for one room?" Dean asked, indignant. The girl looked up.

"Yeah. 250. Look I don't make the rules okay? I just work here." She said.

"Honey, it's okay. It's not as bad as the last place we went to." I said, putting a hand on his arm and pulling out my wallet. I took out the cash and handed it to her. She then, in turn, handed us a room key.

"There you go. Have a nice stay at the Wagon Wheel Motel." She said. I rolled my eyes, as did Dean and we walked out, going to our room.

"So, I'll be sleeping on the couch...If there is one." Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Dean? It's one night. I don't think sleeping in a king size bed with me will kill you." I said, unlocking the door and walking in. Dean sighed and went to the bed, flopping down.

"Can you at least order room service or get some food? I'm starving." He said. I gave him a look.

"You eat more than a damn panda..." I said. Dean looked at me confused. I sighed. "*You uncultured swine*...Pandas eat like...half their body weight in a day..."

"Oh...I knew that." He said, laying back down. I sighed and ordered food. Then I changed into a spaghetti strap tank top and shorts, hopping onto the bed.

"Food should be here soon. Happy?" I asked. Dean smirked and nodded.

"Very." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you such an ass, Dean? You act all tough, but I've seen you cry on more than one occasion." I said. Dean glared at me and looked away.

"I'm complicated okay?" He said. I snorted.

"Damn right. I know _that_ first hand...But that's not my question..." I said, looking at him. He glanced at me, then sighed.

"I just..." He stopped. "Look, I don't want to talk about it okay?"

I sighed. "You have to open up sometime, Dean...Might as well be to an old friend." I said. I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

A few hours later, after we ate our food and settled in to sleep, I started to sink into an old nightmare. One I thought I had left behind a long time ago.  
~  
"KENNA!" I screamed as I watched my sister fight her way through the demons to get to me.

"ROSIE! I'M COMING, ROSIE!" Kenna screamed. Alastair cackled at us, watching in amusement, letting his guard down. I broke free and grabbed the dagger he had used on me that day. I stabbed his leg and ran as he screamed in agony.

"KENNA!" I called, running to her, my hand outstretched. Kenna turned and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her as she ran. "Kenna, you shouldn't be here! How did you even get here?!"

"It doesn't matter! I came to get my sister back!" She said. We ran and ran, demons chasing us. "There!"

She pointed to a portal that was beginning to close.

"Run, Rose! You need to get out!" Kenna said, pushing me ahead. I got to the portal and turned back to grab her.

" ** _KENNA! NO!_** " I screamed. The demons had caught up to us and grabbed Kenna. She struggled with them for a moment, then looked up at me.

"Run, Rosie." She said. I screamed as I watched the demons rip her apart.  
~  
"NO!" I screamed, bolting up in bed. I felt my head strike something solid and heard a groan and then a thump. It took me a while to realize where I was...And then in turn, what had made the noise. I slowly crawled over to the edge of the bed and peeked over. "Dean?..."

"What...The...Hell, Rose?!" He shouted, rubbing his face. I took his hand and pulled him back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry." I said. My heart was still racing. Dean gingerly touched his nose, making sure it wasn't broken. He looked at me.

"What's wrong? You were kicking around and talking in your sleep." He said. I bit my lip.

"What...What was I saying?" I asked. Dean sighed.

"Like...'Not her. Don't take her'...Who were you dreaming about?" He asked. I teared up and looked away. Dean's attitude changed as he realized who it was. "You were dreaming about Kenna..."

I nodded and wiped my face. "I...I don't know why? I haven't dreamt about Kenna in 10 years..." I said. Dean sighed and rubbed his face. Then he moved closer to me and hugged me tight. I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest.

"Whoa...Why are you shaking?" He asked. I looked up at him, then looked down at my hands. They _were_ shaking. I hadn't noticed I was shaking.

"It...Was a traumatizing experience...I always shake after having that nightmare." I said. I sighed, trying to calm myself. I rested my forehead on his shoulder. Dean sighed and rubbed my back, trying to help.

"I...Don't know what happened to your sister...But I know what it's like to be in hell. It must have been horrible." He said, softly. I nodded.

"It was worse seeing my sister getting ripped apart. I would have rather stayed in hell than see that." I sniffed. Dean sighed and hesitated, slightly, then rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I know how you feel...If it was Sam in my position...I'd rather take his place than know that he was in the Pit..." Dean said. I looked up at him. Dean looked down at me. I bit my lip and shifted, resting my hands on his chest.

"Dean...I...I know you don't want to be here, but...I really do appreciate it." I said, with a small smile. "I know you're a great hunter. You and Sam both. I really wish we could have teamed up sooner."

Dean chuckled. "You're a good hunter too, Rose. I know I give you a hard time, but it's just how I am..." He said. I giggled.

"Yeah...I remember that as kids as well...You really haven't changed much, Dean." I said. He shrugged.

"I don't change easily." He said. I gave him a soft smile.

"Well, I'm sorry for almost breaking your nose and pushing you off the bed." I said. Dean chuckled.

"I guess I kind of deserved it." He said. I giggled, lightly. He smirked. "Let's just go back to sleep, ok?"

I nodded and shifted. Dean shifted and looked down at me. I looked up at him and bit my lip slightly. I pulled away from him and slid back under the covers, turning away from him. Dean laid back down as well. I glanced over my shoulder at him, then turned back around and fell asleep.  
~  
The next day, we checked out and continued for the next 8 hours to Mountain View. We rolled into town and I started to look for Miranda. When I couldn't find her, me and Dean settled on finding a diner to grab a bite at.

"Okay, so...Your friend. What did she tell you about the disappearances?" Dean asked, biting eagerly into his burger. I watched him and shook my head.

"Pig...She said that everyone disappeared at night, and they were both couples. They all disappeared after being approached by another couple, begging them to help look for their lost child." I said. Dean nodded.

"Could be any number of things." Dean said, his mouth full. I gave him a look. "What?"

"Seriously, Dean? Swallow before you speak." I said, looking back at the files. Dean smirked.

"That's what she said..." Dean said, quietly before taking another bite. I looked at him, a slight amused smirk on my face. Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Oh, my God...Anyway..." Dean snickered and kept eating. I glanced at him. "Miranda is afraid that something is killing her friends and co-workers and she just wants us to look into it."

"How does she even know what we do?" Dean asked.

"She's worked on a case with me before. Dragons." Dean choked on his soda. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"Dragons? I didn't think they even existed anymore..." Dean said. I shook my head.

"Nope. There was a nest of them in Oregon that we found a few years ago...Well...I found. Miranda knew everything about them. The mythical aspect and real." I said, shrugging. "I finally told her what I do and she's helped me here and there on a few cases."

"Wow. Okay." Dean said, wiping his mouth. I took a bite of my food. "So...Where do we start looking?"

"We need to find Miranda first." I said. Dean nodded.

"And if we can't?" Dean asked. I looked at him.

"Whoever this is, they prey on couples..." I said. Dean nodded, not fully understanding.

"Yeah...And?..." He asked. I looked at him. Slowly he realized what I meant and he slowly put his burger down. " _Oh._ "

"Yeah. It's going to be the only way we can find these things the fastest." I said.

"So why don't we just start there?" Dean asked.

"Well...Because we'd have to act like a couple for one..." I said, giving him a look. "A loving couple. So that way these things feel like we would help them 'find their child'."

"And what's the problem with that?" Dean asked.

"Well, you aren't very good at the whole 'couple' thing...As proved by the last few times we tried..." I said. Dean shrugged. "Dean, if we're going to try to bait them, we need to be convincing...And every report says that the couples disappeared late at night, around midnight. So we either have all day to perfect it, and go for it tonight. Or we try to find Miranda."

"Yeah, about that...Why don't you just call her? Go to her work or something?" Dean said. I looked at him.

"You think I haven't tried that a thousand times? Why do you think I'm saying 'try to find her'?" I said. Dean sighed.

"Alright fine. I guess we can just go for the bait, then." He said. I nodded.

"Okay. Then we have to act like a real couple...Starting now." I said, sliding my hand over to his as our waitress came back over.

"Hi. How is everything?" She asked. I smiled.

"It's great. Thank you." I said. Dean smiled.

"Yeah. It really is. The burgers are excellent." Dean said.

"Good. Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked.

"We'd like the check please. If we don't get out of here now, we'll miss the movie, baby." Dean said, digging for his wallet. I nodded.

"I know, babe." I said, putting the papers and my computer away.

"I'll be right back with that for you." The waitress left. I looked at Dean. He was smirking.

"Well?" Dean asked. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"It was okay...But we really need to be convincing if they're going to take the bait." I said, snapping my bag shut.  
~  
For the rest of the day, everywhere we went, we tried to keep up the appearance we were a happy, loving couple. For the most part, we sucked. I knew it wasn't going to be enough.

"Dean, maybe we need to try something else." I said as we walked through the park, my arm linked through his.

"Okay...Like what?" Dean asked. I sighed.

"I dunno? Holding me more. Being more affectionate? Kissing? Something." I said.

"Kissing?..." I looked at him.

"Really? Out of all the things I said, you only took kissing...? You're such a guy." I said. Dean led me over to a bench and we sat. Dean awkwardly put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I giggled. "You're being too awkward."

"How am I being awkward?" Dean asked. I shifted, turning myself toward him more.

"You need to relax your arm. Hold me. Like you're protecting me." I said. Dean shifted and slid his arm down, around my waist. "Better. Now move closer to me."

Dean scooted closer, his hand sliding over my leg. I glanced down and giggled.

"Is that a reflex?" I teased. Dean mock laughed, but I still saw a small smirk on his face. I glanced around the park quickly. I noticed right off that there was another couple watching us. I slid my hand over Dean's, and up his arm, slightly. "There's someone watching us..."

Dean shifted and looked around as well. "Yeah. I see them." He said. "Think that's them?"

"I'm not sure. Just keep up the act." I said. Dean moved in closer, dipping his head down. My breath hitched slightly. I hoped Dean didn't notice, but he did. He smirked.

"Problem?" He purred. I shook my head.

"No. No...No problem." I said. I slid my hand up his arm, stopping to rest on his shoulder. He pulled me closer and our faces moved closer as well. "Are you just going to be a tease, or are you going to kiss me?"

"It's only supposed to be an act right?" He said.

"Yes. But if it is them and they're watching us, they'll know if we're faking..." I said. Dean hesitated slightly. I was about to say something else, but he cut me off. He kissed me. It was so sudden, our reactions looked real, just like it was supposed to. I kissed him back, sliding my hand into his hair. I felt his hand move up my leg to my waist. Dean broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Real enough?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. He glanced away, confused, for a moment, then cleared his throat and looked back at me. I giggled and bit my lip.

"Yeah. I think that was real enough." I said. I looked over his shoulder and grabbed his arm. "Dean, they're gone..."

Dean turned and looked around. "So now what?" He asked.

"If that _was_ them...Then they'll be tailing us tonight...So...We keep up the act for the night. If nothing happens, tomorrow, we take a new approach." I said.

"Okay, so what? Just keep walking around the town?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Go into a few stores then go back to the motel, I guess. We can go back out for dinner, stay late and walk back home, and see what happens." I said.

"Stores as in..."

"Like...Go shopping for a bit, I try on some stuff, go into a jewelry store..."

"Whoa..." Dean said, pulling away slightly. I pulled him back.

"It needs to be convincing. Especially if that couple is who we're looking for. You don't have to like look at engagement rings. Jesus. Not trying to be _THAT_ convincing. Just...Look at necklaces, bracelets. Then we go back to the hotel, dress nice-ish, go out to eat, then just walk around until about 1." I said. Dean sighed and nodded.

"Yeah alright." He said.

"Okay...Now...Let's get going...This pose is getting a little awkward." I said. Dean nodded. He leaned in and kissed me quickly then stood. I sat on the bench, stunned, and looked up at Dean. He stood, stunned as well and looked down at me. "I..."

"Let's just go..." He said. I nodded and stood, linking my arm around his. Dean shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and we walked off. The couple we had seen earlier walked up behind us as we walked away.

"So, my love? What do you think?" The man asked. The woman smiled and purred.

"Yes. They will do just fine." She said. they both laughed and walked the opposite way.  
~  
The rest of the day went fairly smooth. We went into a few clothing stores, I tried on some clothes and tortured Dean, the only way a woman can. When we went into the jewelry store, I felt something change as we looked.

"This one is really nice...It's like a necklace my step mom had." I said pointing to a snowflake necklace with sapphires on it. Dean glanced at me. "I remember my dad gave it to her for Christmas one year. He was finally able to be home for it that year and he felt bad. She loved the necklace from that Batman and Robin movie, and my dad somehow found it."

I looked at Dean and smiled, lightly.

"She said she'd give it to me when I turned 16 but...The fire took everything." I said.

"Your...stepmom died in a fire?" Dean asked.

"Kenna died too young. I don't know if she's one of the kids Azazel 'chose'." I said. I knew what he was implying. Dean nodded. I sighed. "Um..Can we leave now?"

"Yeah. Um...I just need to use the bathroom. I'll meet you outside." He said. I nodded and left. Dean watched me leave, then turned to the sales person. "Hi. Um...How much for that necklace?"  
~  
I waited outside for a few minutes then Dean walked out.

"Ok...So..."

"Now we go back to the hotel and dress for dinner...With any luck we'll get kidnapped and be able to kill these SOB's..." I said. Dean watched me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be better after a shot of whiskey..." I said, walking down the street. Dean smirked and chuckled. I glanced at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." He said, smirking. I smiled, lightly and we walked down to the hotel. Once we got inside, Dean immediately went to his bag and and grabbed a bottle of Jack and tossed it to me. I caught it and giggled.

"Really, Dean?" I said. He shrugged.

"You said you wanted a shot." He said. I smirked and unscrewed the cap. I took a long drink and capped it again, tossing it back to him. Dean caught it, staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked, smirking. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"You, Rose Brady..." He took a swig himself. "Are a different kind of girl, aren't you?"

An amused smirk came over my face. "What? Can't keep up? Hunter girls aren't normal girls...You should know this..." I said, grabbing my bag and going into the bathroom. Dean smirked and started to change.  
~  
About 30 minutes later, I walked out in black flared jeans, a black strapless shirt and a leather jacket. I pulled on my bracelet and fastened a metal star necklace around my neck and turned to Dean and stopped. Dean was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused. Dean blinked and looked away.

"Nothing. Nothing." He said. He adjusted his jacket. I sighed and went to him.

"You can at least look nice." I said.

"What?" I took his arm and straightened out his sleeves, unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

"Don't you have like a leather jacket or something? It would look nicer." I said.

"Who are you? My mother?" I looked at him. Dean sighed and took off the jacket. I smirked.

"Thank you..." I said. I grabbed my keys and walked out as Dean followed me. He shifted and awkwardly took my hand, lacing our fingers. I looked at him. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Appearances, right?" He said. I smirked and nodded, then slid my hand around his upper arm.

"Right." I said.

A while later, we finally found a restaurant and went inside to eat. We sat and ordered some drinks. The waiter handed us our menus and walked away.

"So...What's the plan?" Dean asked. I shrugged.

"Just eat dinner like a normal couple and leave. They'll find us." I said, looking over the menu.

"And we have no weapons or guns, because _SOMEBODY_ didn't want us to be too conspicuous..." Dean said, giving me a look. I giggled and glanced at him over my menu.

"Dean...You should know me by now..." I said. I looked at him. He blinked and looked me over. I giggled. "Please. You would never know I was carrying just by looking at me. I'm a hunter, Dean...Not an idiot."

Dean smirked and looked over his menu. The waiter came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. Dinner came and went. When the check came, I pulled out my wallet, but Dean stopped me.

"No...Don't..." He said, still chewing. He swallowed and pulled out his own wallet. "I'll get it."

I looked at him and gave him a soft smile. He opened his wallet and threw down three 50's and we got up and walked out. One of the hosts opened the doors for us. Dean put a protective hand on my lower back as we walked out. I glanced at him and smiled. We walked down the street, toward the park. Dean laced our fingers again as we walked. I glanced at him and smiled, lightly.

"So...It's only 9...We're just supposed to walk around for the next 3 hours?" Dean asked. I shrugged.

"I guess. We don't really have another choice. They only grab their victims at midnight." I said. Dean sighed and glanced around. Then he went sharp and faced forward, quickly. I looked at him. "What? What's wrong?"

"That couple...They're behind us." He said. I glanced back. Sure enough, Dean was right. They were following close behind.

"Dean..." I said, my hand sliding into my jacket. I slipped him a silver knife. Dean took it and slipped it into his sleeve. We walked for a while longer, then we noticed the couple had disappeared. But we didn't let out guard down. "Maybe we should head back to the hotel..."

Dean nodded and we turned around. The second we did, a woman ran up to us.

"Help! Help me, please! We were walking with our son and now we can't find him! Please help us!" The woman shouted, sobbing. Me and Dean glanced at each other.

"Of course! Of course, we'll help. Baby." I touched Dean's hand. He nodded and put an arm around the woman, trying to console her. A man ran up.

"Linda! Linda, I can't find him!" The man shouted. The woman, Linda, started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mark, we have to find him!" Linda shouted.

"Okay, ok.ay Where was the last place you saw him?" Dean asked. Linda wiped her face.

"It..It was by the pond. Oh, god...Do you think he drowned?!" Linda started sobbing again.

"No. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." I said. The four of us started walking around, looking for the kid. After a while, me and Dean turned to them.

"I don't think he's here. Maybe he went home?" Dean said.

"No, no, we have to keep looking." Mark said.

"Mark...That van wasn't there before." Linda said. The two of them headed for the van, me and Dean following behind.

"This might be it." Dean whispered. I nodded. We got to the van and Dean pulled it open and we looked inside. "I don't see anything."

"Neither do I. It's probably just an empty van." We both turned and the couple had disappeared. Me and Dean both reached for the knives.

"Rose..."

"I know..." Suddenly, we were grabbed and pulled into the van. We both struggled. Dean was disarmed, but I was able to cut whoever held me. The person screamed and let me go. I turned. Mark held Dean and Linda was bleeding.

"GO!" Linda shouted to the driver, who had popped up out of nowhere. Tires squealed and the van took off. I tried to gain my balance to stab Linda, but she came at me and punched me, knocking me out.

"ROSE!" Was the last thing I heard Dean shout.  
~  
I woke up, tied to a chair and a gag in my mouth.

"Rose? Rose." I heard Dean's voice and I opened my eyes, looking around.

"Dean?" The name came out muffled.

"Rose. I'm over here." Dean said. I turned and saw Dean also tied to a chair. I shifted and struggled against my bonds. "Forget it. They tied it too good. I can't even get out of it.

"Well, you're not me." I said. Obviously, it came out inaudible, but I still struggled. I worked my hands that were tied behind my back. The rope was rough and it cut into my skin, but it was worth it. I pulled my hand up, trying to free it. The rope chaffed and cut my wrist. I whimpered and teared at the pain, but I never stopped. Finally, I pulled my hand free and ripped the gag out of my mouth Dean stared at me.

"Wow." He said, impressed. I smirked.

"Daddy taught me every trick in the book." I said. I reached into my jacket.

"They took everything. I saw them." Dean said. I sighed.

"Of course they did..." I tugged on the rope on my legs. I wiggled my foot out of my shoe and my foot out of the rope, the rope also cutting and chafing my foot. I whimpered. I flipped my shoe up, catching it and taking out the small knife inside. I smirked. Dean shook his head and chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said. I giggled.

"Because I'm amazing. That's why." I said. I cut through the ropes and put my shoe back on before going to Dean and freeing him as well. Dean pushed the rope off him and pulled me to him, gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I smiled, lightly and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." I said.

"Rose?" I turned and saw Miranda. I exhaled softly and went to her.

"Miranda? No..No..." I said, tears in my eyes. Miranda looked up at me and smiled.

"Rose...You're here." She said, weakly. I quickly cut the ropes that held her to the chair and she fell to the floor. Dean caught her before she hit.

"Damnit...Miranda, how did they get you?" I asked, helping her up.

"They...They took me and Linda..." She said. Dean and I looked at each other.

"Linda?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Some couple came up to us and said they lost their kid...We went to help look for him and they...They jumped us. Threw us into the back of some van." She said.

"Okay, well...Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"I...I don't know." She said. I sighed.

"Let's get her out of here, Rose." Dean said. I nodded. We turned and stopped. The chick, Linda, walked out from behind a column. She laughed.

"You really think we'd make it that easy?" Linda said, chuckling. "Don't ever bother trying to look for your guns and knives. We took them all."

I looked at Dean and he glanced at me. Linda turned and called for Mark. I took the opportunity to throw the knife at her. She turned back and didn't have time to move. The knife struck her right in the heart. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Wow...Nice shot." Dean said. I smirked.

"I know." I quickly went to Linda and grabbed the knife from her chest. Dean watched, impressed, but then his face fell.

"Rose! Look out!" He shouted. As I stood I turned and Mark grabbed me, taking the knife, holding it to my throat.

"Nice try. But you can't outsmart us that easy." Mark said.

"You're one of the craftiest vetala I've met. I have to admit." I said. Dean looked confused. Mark chuckled.

"So you finally figured it out?" Mark asked.

"Well...The way your wife died after I put the knife through her heart said it all." I said.

"You bitch!" Mark threw me to the floor, hard. I whimpered and shifted. I looked up and saw the knife about 3 feet away. "You think you hunters have the right? We need to live just like humans do. Sure we feed off you. But you eat animals, why can't we eat you?"

Mark came toward me. I scrambled for the knife. I grabbed it just as he grabbed me. I turned and plunged it into his heart. He screamed, grabbing at it, trying to get it out. But slowly, he shriveled up and fell to the floor, dead. I sighed and grabbed the knife and stood. Dean carried Miranda over to me.

"There's more. I know it. There's no way that vetala could have grabbed 4 couples within one week for just the two of them. We need to get Miranda out of here and find the others." I said. Dean nodded. I helped him take Miranda outside.

"Okay, so...What's the plan?" Dean asked. I looked around.

"We aren't far from the hotel..." I said.

"Wait. You're not thinking of leaving? If there are other vetala here, once they find those two dead bodies, that's it. They'll kill everyone else if they haven't already." Dean said. I gave him a look.

"There is the van." I said. I picked Miranda back up and we went to the van.

"They're not going to be dumb enough to leave the keys." Dean said. I shoved my knife into the keyhole and jiggled it a little. The door popped open and I turned to Dean, smirking.

"You were saying?" I said. I climbed in and hot wired the car. I peeked out and said, "Get in, loser. We're gonna go save lives."

Dean blinked then laughed. "Seriously? _Mean Girls_?" He said. I gave him a look and smirked.

" _Seriously_? Mean Girls?" I teased. Dean turned red.

"Shut up." Dean pulled Miranda into the van and I took off.  
~  
We got to the hotel and got Miranda inside.

"Rose. What about everyone else?" She asked.

"I'm going back to get them, Randa. Don't worry." I said, digging through my bag. Dean looked at me.

"You mean 'we' are going back...? Right?" Dean said. I looked at him.

"No. Someone needs to stay here with Miranda and we're one short." I said.

"Whoa. Wait...So I go through all this and every time you're just going to take the lead?" He said.

"Look, I don't ask for the jobs that are personal, but I get them. When I do, I handle it my way." I said.

"You came to us, Rose. You wanted to work with us. So we're going to work together whether you like it or not." Dean said, coming over to me. I looked at him.

"Last time I nearly got myself and Sam killed." I said. "You're staying here."

I grabbed my bag and went to leave. Dean grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall, putting a hand on either side of me, boxing me in. I looked up at him.

"You need to learn how to work with others. I can help you. As long as Miranda stays here, she's fine. But we don't have anymore time to waste. We have to get back and save those other people. So are you going to continue to argue, or let me come with you?" He said, forcefully. I looked up at him. I pushed him back.

"Miranda, whatever you do, don't leave this room." I said, not looking away from him.

"Don't worry. I won't." She said. I walked out and went to my car. I opened my trunk and rummaged through my guns. Dean shut the door and followed me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my guns. What does it look like, Dean?" I said. Dean sighed.

"We don't have time for this, Rose!" Dean shouted. I slammed the gun I had in my hand down and turned to him.

"We don't have time for a lot of things, Dean! I'm trying to go as fast as I can, okay?! I make guns and knives and crap that helps me solve my cases and kill the bad guys faster! This is what I've done my whole life! So let me work and we can get this done okay!?" I shouted. Dean moved closer.

"This isn't just about you, Rose! There are at _LEAST_ 8 people in that warehouse! This is not the time to do things your way. It just needs to get done!"

"And I'm trying to do that in the best way possible, Dean! _God!_ You are so stubborn! You can't let anyone do things different!"

"I did on the last case, didn't I?! I stepped back and let you do your thing, _AND IT NEARLY GOT SAM KILLED!_ "

"BUT I SAVED HIM!" I shouted. "You're so damn full of yourself, you can't listen to anyone! It took you three tries to get a story straight and to act right! As a hunter you should be able to do and act however to do whatever it takes to solve a case, THE FIRST TIME! It's not that complicated, Dean! So stop making it like that!"

"Oh, you're really gonna bring that up?! I'm not used to acting like I have a girlfriend or a fiance or whatever, okay?"

"It's because you don't want to think back about past relationships, Dean. I get it okay? But when you're on a job you need to get past that."

"Says the one who's taking on personal cases and then pushing me and Sam aside." I slapped him. He immediately grabbed me and pulled me to him. I didn't know what he was going to do, so I grabbed the small blade in my jacket. But I didn't need to use it. Dean pulled me closer and kissed me. I dropped my blade and kissed him back. He let go of my arms and held my waist. I slid my hands over his arms, gripping them lightly. We broke apart and looked at each other. I pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, Dean...I shouldn't have hit you..." I said, digging through my trunk again. Dean rubbed his chin and sighed.

"I shouldn't have said what I said..." He said. Finally I found the guns I was looking for.

"Finally. Jesus." I closed my trunk and handed him a gun.

"What is this?" He asked, taking it. I smirked.

"It fires silver blades." I said. I handed him an extra set of ammo. "It's like a machine gun. So that way, you never miss."

Dean smirked. "That's..Actually very clever..." He said. I smirked.

"I know. Now let's go."  
~  
We drove back to the warehouse and parked. Then we snuck back inside. We slunk around, looking for everyone else.

"God, this would be so much easier with Sam here..." Dean said. I looked at him.

"Well, he's not here. We have to make due, Dean." I said.

"I know." He said. We turned a corner and saw 3 more vetala feeding. To our dismay, there were only 4 people left. My heart sank. Dean curled a hand into a fist and aimed the gun at them.

"No!" I whispered. I put my hand on his, making him lower the gun. He looked at me. I took the gun and flipped a switch. "Single shot. Just make sure to aim right."

Dean nodded. I switched mine and we both aimed. Dean shifted and a box fell, making a loud noise as he fired, which caused him to jump. The blade misfired and landed on the leg of a chair. The vetala stopped feeding and stood, turning in our direction. I sighed.

"Good job, Winchester..." I said. Dean glared at me.

"There they are!" One of them shouted. Me and Dean stood. I quickly switched my gun back to the multi shot and fired.

"Wait!" Dean shouted, lunging for my gun. I stopped firing and pulled back. "You might hit one of the others!"

"I know how to aim, Dean!" I said. Dean gave me a look. We turned our attention back to the vetala, who were now charging us. Dean switched his gun and we both fired. With the both of us firing and the vetala dodging us surprisingly well, we only shot and killed one of them. The other two got too close and we ran. "Switch it back to single shot!"

I split off from Dean, running up a flight of stairs in front of me. Dean skidded to a halt.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Keep going, you idiot!" I shouted back. Dean looked straight and saw a vetala heading right at him.

"Oh, crap!" Dean fired and it hit the vetala's arm. It didn't kill it, but it slowed it down enough for Dean to get away.

I ran as fast as I could, but I knew the vetala that chased me knew the warehouse better than me and would catch up to me sooner or later. I glanced behind me to make sure it wasn't there. It wasn't, but when I turned back around, I slammed right into it. The vetala laughed and grabbed my arms, kicking the gun out of my hand. It barred it's fangs and went for my neck. I whimpered and struggled against it. Suddenly a shot rang out and the vetala that held me, dropped to the floor, dead. I fell back. I looked up and scrambled away from the vetala. Then I looked down and saw Dean holding up the gun. He lowered it and smirked at me. I smiled at him. Then I saw a vetala coming up behind him and grabbed my own gun, firing at it. Dean turned and shot as well. Both our blades pierced it's heart and it went down. I sighed and laid back, out of breath. Dean came up and helped me up.

"Nice shot." I said, glancing down at the dead vetala at our feet. Dean smirked.

"You too." He said. I smiled and we started to walk back down the stairs. Before we even got to them, the wood floor beneath me gave way and I fell. I screamed as I fell and tried to grab one of the other boards, but Dean caught my hand. The speed and weight dragged him down and he fell to the floor, hard, still gripping my wrist. I gripped his wrist and tried to hang on. I looked down and saw a machine with the blades uncovered. My eyes widened and I looked up at Dean.

"Dean...Do. Not. Drop me." I said.

"I won't." He said, straining. I swung my other arm up, and he grabbed it. He tried to pull me up, but he couldn't. He looked around and saw a small platform beneath him, right in my line of fire. He looked at me. "Rose. I'm gonna swing you and let go. Aim for that platform over there."

I looked at it then back up at him. " _Are you crazy?!_ " I shouted. Dean didn't respond, only started swinging me.

"Don't worry. I've got this." He said.

"No. Dean. Wait. What if you miss? What if I miss? I could still die." I said, fear in my voice.

"You have to trust me." He said.

"Dean, I'm scared!" I admitted.

"You need to trust me, Rose."

"Dean!" He looked at me.

"Rose!...Do you trust me?!" He shouted. I looked at him for a moment.

"...Yes." I was swinging faster and faster, going wider and wider.

"Then let go." He let go of me at the same time I let go of him. I screamed as I flew through the air. I heard Dean scream my name. I landed with a hard thump and rolled, running, hard, into a box. "Rose? ROSE!"

When I didn't respond, Dean quickly got up and raced down to me. He came over to me and picked up my head, gently.

"Rose?" Dean said softly. There was a moment of silence and a moment of fear for Dean. Then I whimpered and coughed, putting a hand to my stomach. Dean sighed, relieved, and pulled me into his lap. "Rose."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled, lightly, at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...Am never...Trusting you again..." I said. Dean's face changed, confused. A small smile spread across my face and Dean relaxed, his smile returning. Dean stood, pulling me with him. I whimpered holding my stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. He lifted up my shirt, pressing over my stomach and sides, gently. I winced and grabbed his hands. "How bad?"

"Not too bad. It might just be a bruise." I said. Dean nodded. I pulled my shirt down and looked at him. "You saved my life."

"You saved Sam's." He said. I smiled and he smiled back. "Come on. Let's go get the others."

Me and Dean quickly went down the stairs and to the 4 that were tied to chairs. We untied them and one by one brought them out to the van and drove them back to the hotel. Once we got back, Miranda came out.

"Rose? Rose did you get them?" She asked as I got out of the back. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We did." I said. She hugged me, tears in her eyes.

"Linda? Is she okay?" Miranda looked in the van. "She...She isn't here?"

I looked at Dean. Dean looked between us and sighed. I looked back and Miranda.

"Ran...Linda was one of the vetala. She was part of it the entire time." I said. Miranda blinked, shocked.

"No...No I...I've known her for 10 years..." She said.

"Miranda, she was one of them. I killed her." I said. Miranda sighed, disappointed.

"After all the things we've seen...How could I have been so stupid?" She said, more to herself than us.

"You aren't a hunter. You wouldn't have known any different. Besides, they look human. It's all part of the deception." I said. Miranda nodded. "So, are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Well, get in anyway. We need to get these people to a hospital. You need to go too." Dean said. Miranda nodded and climbed in. I slid the door shut and sighed. Dean came over to me. "You should get checked out too. Just in case."

He touched my stomach gently. I smiled, lightly and nodded.

"If that's what will make you feel better." I said, covering his hand. Dean smirked.

"Get in the car, Brady." He said. I giggled and got in.  
~  
We got to the hospital and got everyone inside and checked out. I was the last to get checked out.

"Well, there are no broken bones. Looks like it was just a hard fall. You're good to go." The doctor said, taking my x-rays down. I nodded and jumped down from the table. Dean stood.

"Thanks, Doc." I said, shaking his hand. Me and Dean walked out. "I want to check in with Miranda before we leave. I'll meet you out front."

"I can go with you." He said. I smiled and walked down the hall and into Miranda's room.

"Hey." I said. Miranda looked up and smiled.

"Hey." I went to her.

"So you guys are all gonna be ok." I said. Miranda nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks to you two." She said. We hugged. "So you're gonna leave town now?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Gonna head back home." I said.

"Caiden? I'm sure he misses you." She said. I smiled.

"I know he does." I said. "Don't make me come back here, Ran..."

Miranda laughed. "I'll try." She said. We hugged one last time and me and Dean walked out.

"So...They took the van...It's raining...And the hotel is about 9 miles away..." I said, looking at Dean. Dean chuckled. Just then, we heard a car pull up. We turned and saw Sam in the Impala.

Sam!?" Dean said, excited. Sam got out and smirked.

"Need a ride?" He asked. We all laughed and got in.  
~  
Back at the hotel, we waited inside for the rain to stop, telling Sam all about what happened. Once it stopped, me and Dean packed up and checked out.

I went to my car, tossing my bag in.

"So where are you headed?" Sam asked, both him and Dean walking over to me. I turned.

"Home. My godson needs me for a few days." I said. They both nodded. "You know...You guys are more than welcome to come with me. Caiden knows all about you guys. You're pretty much his idols."

Sam smiled, surprised, Dean just looked smugly proud. I giggled.

"I wouldn't mind a small break...Dean?" Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam, then at me. He shrugged.

"I guess." Dean said. I smiled.

"Great." I got into my car. "Oh, Dean...You'd better keep up...I drive fast."

Dean smirked. "So do I, princess..." He said. I smirked and took off.  
~


	3. Djinn Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trio reunited, they head from Wyoming to Seattle to Rose's aunt Liz's bar, The Road. There the brothers meet the famous Caiden, Rose's godson, who completely idolizes the brothers. After taking a few days off to relax, Rose gets a call from an old contact from an old case. With Sam heading to Maine and insisting on Dean going on the hunt with Rose, Dean and Rose take off to Phoenix, Arizona, where they have a nasty little run in with a pair of djinn. Waking in the same fantasy, Dean uncovers a long kept secret by Rose.

I walked into the bar and set my bag down.

"Liz?! I'm back!" I called. The bar was closed, it didn't open until around 8 or 9 at night and we got there at 12.

"Are you sure there's even anyone here?" Dean asked, looking around. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure. There's always someone here." I said. Dean walked further in and we suddenly heard a loud snap. I turned. "Dean, get down!"

I charged him, pushing him down as a bullet flew past us. Sam jumped back toward the door.

"LIZ! Damnit! It's me!" I shouted. I pushed myself up and looked down at Dean. He looked up at me. I smirked. "What's the look for, Winchester?"

"You...Landed...On my balls..." Dean whimpered.

"Oh God! I'm sorry!" I quickly got up. Dean rolled to the side and cupped himself. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. "Sorry, Dean."

"It's okay..." He squeaked. Sam smirked and went to his brother, pulling him up. Dean whimpered. I smirked and went behind the bar, putting some ice into a towel and handing it to him. Then, Liz walked out.

"Rose? Jesus. You know you should really call first." Liz said. Sam and Dean turned and their mouths dropped.

"E...Ellen?" They said, together. Liz looked at them and chuckled.

"You must be the Winchesters." Liz said, putting her gun on the bar. "Ellen was my twin sister. I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Brady."

Sam and Dean looked at me. "Brady?" They asked. I nodded.

"I married her father's brother." Liz said, smirking. The boys looked dumbfounded.

I smirked and made myself a drink. "Ellen never said anything to you guys about having a twin?" I asked. They shook their heads, still staring at Liz. I giggled. Liz smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Hunting kind of broke us apart." She said. I made a drink for her and slid it to her.

"Anyway..." I said, chucking a piece of ice at the boys. "We got done with a job and the boys here came home with me. Where's Caiden?"

Liz smirked. She turned and whistled. There was a loud crash and Caiden, my 9 year old godson, came barreling toward me.

"AUNTIE!" He cried. I laughed and caught him as he jumped at me. He laughed and hugged me tight. "You're back. And alive!"

I laughed. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" I said, kissing his cheek and setting him down.

"I know. But I don't want the monsters to get you too." Caiden said, suddenly looking sad. I bent down to him.

"No one is gonna get me. Yeah? Your auntie is stubborn as hell. Just like...?" Caiden smiled.

"Just like mom." He said. I smiled.

"Good boy. Now...I want you to behave...Because I have a surprise for you." I said. I stood and turned him to face Sam and Dean. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Me and Liz smirked and watched them.

"Auntie... _Auntie!_..." He whispered, tugging my arm.

"Yes?"

"That's...Sam...And Dean...Winchester, **_Auntie!_** " He whispered, loudly. Me and Liz laughed.

"I know. I hunted with them." I said. Caiden looked at me.

"YOU'RE THE BEST AUNTIE EVER!" He shouted, hugging me, then running up to them. Sam chuckled and smiled, squatting down to his level.

"Hi. Caiden, right?" Sam asked. Caiden's face dropped and turned to one of shock. Sam chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you."

Caiden stood there, staring in awe at his idols. Sam half smiled and glanced up at me.

"Did I break him?" Sam asked, chuckling. I giggled and nudged Caiden.

"Cai..." I pressed.

"HI SAM! I'M CAIDEN! OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY YOU! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE...MY HEROS! YOU GUYS ARE _SO COOL!_ " Caiden shouted, making us all jump. Sam laughed. I giggled.

"Caiden...What did we talk about?" I said, pushing his hair back.

"I know Auntie. But...AUNTIE IT'S THE _WINCHESTERS!_ " Caiden shouted. I shook my head and sighed. Sam chuckled.

"So...Caiden...What has your aunt told you about what we do?" Sam asked. Caiden started going on and on and on and on about everything.  
~  
About 3 hours later, after getting everything settled, I went out back to check on the boys.

"Okay, now...You've got to aim, Caiden." Dean said, helping him with the gun in his hand. "Okay, hold it steady...And...Shoot!"

A shot rang out and I immediately ran towards it, unsure of what had just happened. Dean laughed.

"Not bad. Not bad, kid. Okay. Try again..." Caiden smiled and aimed again.

"DEAN!" I shouted, going over to them. I ripped the gun out of Caiden's hand and pushed Caiden behind me. "What the hell are you doing?!

Dean blinked, confused. "I'm teaching the kid how to shoot, Rose. What...?"

"Are you insane?! He's 9 years old, Dean!" I said, getting angry.

"But, Auntie, I asked him to..." Caiden said.

"Caiden go inside. I'll be in in a bit to make your lunch." I said.

"Auntie..."

"Caiden James. _Now._ " I said. Caiden sighed and walked into the bar. I looked at Dean. "What is the matter with you?!"

"You wanted us to meet the kid!" Dean said, taking his gun back.

"Yeah. Meet him. Talk to him about your jobs... _NOT TEACH HIM HOW TO USE A GUN!_ " I shouted. "Dean...I don't want him to be a hunter. He knows that."

"Then why did you tell him everything about it?" Dean asked.

"So he knows what happened to his mother. So he knows that I'm doing my best to keep him safe. This is not the life I want for him. He goes to school like a regular kid. He has a semi regular childhood and it's going to stay that way." I said.

"You're not his mother, Rose." Dean said, looking at me. I curled my fists. I grabbed his gun, pointed it at him and fired, grazing his shoulder. "OW! WHAT THE HELL! YOU PSYCHO!"

I tossed the gun to the side. "Don't you ever put a gun in his hand again. Do you hear me? He is my godson and his mother is dead. By rights, I am his mom now." I said. I turned on my heel and stormed back inside. I got back inside and went behind the counter. Liz and Sam watched me, Caiden cowering on his stool.

"What happened?" Liz asked. I pulled out bread and peanut butter and grape jelly.

"Dean was teaching him how to shoot." I said. not looking up. Sam sighed as Dean walked in, holding his shoulder. Sam blinked.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She _shot_ me!" Dean shouted. I glared at him. I threw the knife down and turned to him, my hands on my hips.

"You put a loaded gun into a 9 year old boy's hands! What the hell were you thinking?! I don't care if he asked you to teach him. You say no! It's too dangerous!" I shouted.

"So you shot him?" Sam asked, looking at me.

"I grazed his shoulder." I said, going back to making the sandwich. I glanced at Caiden." Go to your room. I'll bring you your sandwich."

Caiden nodded, jumped down from his stool and left. I looked at Dean.

"He said I wasn't Caiden's mother." I said. Sam looked and Dean and Liz shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? The kid was excited and he wanted to learn to shoot." Dean said. Sam pulled his brother to him, making him take off his jacket to look at his wound.

"That doesn't matter, Dean." I said, finishing the sandwich and putting it on a plate. I looked at him. "He is _9\. Years. Old._ I didn't learn to shoot until I was 13. I knew how to use knives and crap, and Caiden does too. But not guns."

Dean sighed. "Well...I'm sorry, okay? You didn't have to shoot me..." He said. I gave him a look.

"You know damn well that is _NOT_ why I shot you...And I didn't shoot you. I know how to aim, I grazed you." I said. I put everything away, grabbed the plate and left. Dean made a face and sighed. Liz stood and went around behind the bar.

"Dean...She's serious. That little boy is all she has left. The closest thing she'll ever come to of having a kid of her own." Liz said.

"She has you." Dean said. Liz handed Sam a first aid kit.

"She doesn't come here to see me. She didn't leave him here to see me. She left him here because she trusts me. Seattle has good schools. She doesn't want him to become a hunter. He's not part of the family, so he's not going to go into the family business." Liz said. "You have no idea, Dean. You should see her when she's not working and she's just here with him. She's a completely different person."

Dean sighed. Then he jumped and hissed as Sam cleaned out the graze. Sam smirked.

"Don't be such a baby, Dean. You've had worse." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.  
~  
Later that night I took Caiden out of the bar, down to Liz's house to put Caiden to bed.

"Caiden. Come on. Let's get to bed." I said, pulling back the covers. Caiden ran around the room, looking for something. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Caiden..."

"I can't find it, Auntie!" He said, crawling under his bed. I giggled and watched him.

"Can't find what?" I asked.

"Mom's stufftie." He said. I smiled and picked up his sock monkey.

"He's right here." I said. Caiden popped out from under the bed and smiled.

"Good job, Auntie!" He said. He giggled and crawled out from under the bed, grabbed the monkey and crawled into bed. I pulled the covers up, tucking him in. He settled against the pillows, hugging his monkey. I stood to leave. "Auntie!"

I turned, smiling. "Yes?" He made a mad face and crossed his arms. I giggled.

"What about my story?" He asked. I giggled and sat back on the bed, sitting back, putting my arm around him, holding him close.

"Okay. What do you want to hear tonight?" I asked.

"Tell me about Grandpa James." He said. I smiled.

"Well...Your Grandpa James was an amazing hunter." I said.

"Better than Sam and Dean?" He asked. I smiled.

"He and John Winchester TAUGHT Sam and Dean..." I said. Caiden gasped, then said, "Cool!"

I giggled. "And he taught me and your Aunt Kenna. He went on a lot of cool jobs and saved a lot of people."

"Was he like a superhero?" Caiden asked. I smiled.

"Kind of. He saved people and stopped the bad guys."

"Cool." Caiden said, snuggling his monkey and closing his eyes. I didn't hear Dean walk up and peek into the room.

"He and John teamed up on a couple jobs and that's how me and Sam and Dean know each other." I said.

"You guys grew up together?" He asked, sleepily, his eyes still closed. I nodded.

"Yup. Dean taught me and Sam and Kenna things we didn't know, because he was older than us." I said. Caiden yawned.

"Auntie?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't want me to be a hunter like Mom and you...But I think it's really cool. I wanna be like you and Dean and Sam. I wanna save people and stop the bad guys." He said. I looked down at him. His mouth hung open and his breath was shallow. I knew he was asleep. I smiled, lightly and got up slowly. I tucked him in more, bent down and kissed his cheek and pushed his hair back.

"I love you, Caiden." I said softly. I stood and went to the door, turning off the light. I opened the door and jumped, putting a hand on my chest. "Jesus, Dean."

"Sorry." He said. I gave him a look and shut Caiden's door.

"What do you want?" I said, quietly as I walked down the hall. Dean followed me.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. It...It was uncalled for." He said. I glanced at him.

"Thanks..." I said, walking outside. Dean grabbed my arm and turned me toward him gently. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to work better with you on hunts. I...Realize what it means to you now." He said. I looked at him, regarding him for a moment.

"Thank you, Dean. That means a lot." I said. Dean nodded. I touched the bandage on his arm. "I'm...Sorry for shooting you."

Dean looked down and shrugged, smirking slightly. "I kind of deserved it..." He said. I smiled and giggled, softly. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Or meant to at least. Dean turned his head as I leaned in and we ending up kissing. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"I...Sorry...Um..." Dean shifted, shaking his head.

"No it's...It's okay...My bad." He said. I nodded and looked away. "Want to...Go for a drink?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Sure." I said. Dean half smiled and nodded, walking toward the bar. I followed him.  
~  
The next day me, Sam and Dean helped out around the bar. Cleaning up, mopping, taking turns watching Caiden. For the most part it was uneventful.

"*Oh let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream...*" Caiden sat on top of the bar, singing softly. I glance at him and giggled, cleaning the glasses behind the bar. Dean was walking around wiping down tables and moving chairs to clean the floors. "*I am a traveler of both time and space, to be where I have been...* Um..."

I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Auntie, I forgot..." He said. I giggled.

"*To sit with elders of the gentle race, this world has seldom seen. They talk of days for which they sit and wait and all will be revealed...*" Dean sang. Me and Caiden looked at him. Dean glanced at me and then looked at Caiden. "You know the rest of it?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Caiden shouted.

"Caiden!" He turned. I gave him a look.

"Sorry Auntie..." He said.

"Come on, then. Let's hear it, little man." Dean said, wiping down tables. Caiden smirked.

"*Talk and song from tongues of lilting grace, whose sounds caress my ear. But not a word I heard could I relate, the story was quite clear.*" Caiden sang. Dean smirked.

"*Oh, all I see turns to brown, as the sun burns down the ground.*" Dean sang.

"*And my eyes filled with sand as I scan this wasted land. Trying to find, trying to find where I've been!*" They both sang. "*Oh, pilot of the storm who leaves no trace like thoughts inside a dream! Heed the path that led me to that place, yellow desert stream! My Shangri-La beneath the summer moon, I will return again!*"

I laughed as I watched them continue to sing. Sam poked his head in, watching the two. He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. I held up my hands and stepped back, leaning against the counter, watching them. Eventually, Liz came down as well and watched. Once the song was over, Liz said, "Bravo. You two should go on the road...Oh, wait...You're already here."

Me and Sam laughed. Dean jumped and turned to her, scratching the back of his head. Liz smirked.

"Back to work boys." Liz said, going back upstairs. Sam snickered and went back outside and Dean continued to wipe down tables. I giggled and put the glasses away.

"Caiden, go do your homework please." I said.

"Can I listen to music?" He asked, jumping down from the bar.

"Show me your finished math homework first." I said. He groaned and went up to the house. I giggled and wiped down the bar. Dean finished cleaning and came over to me, setting the towels and cleaner on the bar. I took it and put it under the counter.

"So...He's...Quite the old soul, isn't he?" Dean asked, leaning against the bar, spreading his hands apart. I looked at him and giggled.

"He got a hold of my dad's cassette collection when he was 5 and he's listened to all 150 about 50 times." I said. Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked, impressed and proud.

"Attaboy!" He said, sitting on one of the stools. I giggled. "Hey...Think you can, um...Pour me a shot of Jack?"

I turned to him. He smirked and nodded at me. I rolled my eyes, but smirked and poured him a shot. He took it and downed it.

"Ah...That's some good Jack." Dean said. I took the glass and said, "That's what he said..."

Dean looked at me. I raised my eyebrows and smirked. Dean half smirked.

"You're funny, Rose." He said, sarcastically.

"I know. I'm cute too." I said, looking at him over my shoulder and wrinkling my nose at him. I turned back.

"That's for sure..." He said, softly. When he realized he said it out loud, his eyes went wide and he blushed. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry...What?" I asked, shocked.

"I said...Whatever you say, sure..." He said. I smirked.

"Smooth, Winchester. Very smooth..." I said, rolling my eyes. I poured him a glass of soda and handed it to him. I leaned my arms on the bar. "Want something to eat? I make a mean western bacon cheeseburger..."

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'll be the judge of that..." He said. I smiled and giggled.

"I'll be back." I said.  
~  
30 minutes later I had brought out a plate with a huge western bacon cheese burger, barbecue sauce dripping down the sides, with onion rings. Dean turned and saw the plate. When he did, his eyes lit up like Christmas morning and I could have sworn I saw him drooling. I giggled and set it in front of him.

"Have at it." I said. Dean looked at me.

"I love you so much right now..." He said, grabbing it and taking a bite. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment and he moaned. "Oh, my God...This...This is..."

"Amazing? Phenomenal? Heaven on Earth? Take your pick..." I said, spreading my arms out and leaning against the bar. Dean nodded, his mouth full.

"All of the above." He said. I giggled and smirked. Then I grabbed a towel and wiped down the bar. Dean ate the burger, happily. "So...What are we gonna do? Just stay here until we find another job?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I bounce around from here and my uncle's place." I said. Dean nodded.

Liz came down. "Hey. How's everything going?" She asked.

"Good. Glasses are all clean. Dean cleaned the tables and the floors...And I think Sam is dead because I haven't heard from him in like an hour..." I said, giggling. Liz smirked.

"I'll go check on him. I really appreciate you boys helping out. Been a while since I had good help." Liz said. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem!" He called as she walked out. Dean turned back to his burger and smiled, taking another bite. "God, this is the best burger I think I've ever had. Seriously."

I giggled. "Told you." I said. Dean looked at me and smiled. Then my phone rang. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"*Rose? Hey, it's Erin. Um...I need your help...*"

"Erin? Erin Wolf?" I asked.

"*Yeah. From that job in Texas a few years ago? That...Demon thing?*"

"Yeah. No, yeah I remember. What's up?" I asked, my face puzzled. Dean watched me.

"*Um...I always get a call from my little sister every day. She's out in Phoenix for school.*" Erin said.

"Okay..."

"*I haven't heard from her in a week. I'm really worried. I'd go look for her myself, but I'm stuck with work. Is there anyway you can go check on her? Just to make sure she's not like...Possessed again?*" Erin said. I could hear the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Yes. Erin. Of course. I'm up in Seattle right now, but I can make it down there. What school is she at?" I asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil. "Yeah...Yeah...Alright...Yeah, Erin, I'll head down there as soon as I can."

I hung up and sighed. Dean finished his burger, wiping his hands on a napkin. I rubbed my temples.

"What is it?" He asked. I sighed.

"This girl...I helped out with an exorcism a few years ago, for her sister...Now she's lost contact and she's worried she's possessed again..." I said. Dean sat straight.

"Do we need to leave now?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I can't. Not tonight. I need to stay for Caiden tonight. We can leave tomorrow." I said. Dean nodded.

"Okay. Um...I'll go tell Sammy." Dean said. I nodded.

"Thank you, Dean." I said. Dean stood and went outside. I grabbed his plate and went to the back to wash it. Dean went outside and went over to Sam and Liz. Sam was working on one of Liz's hunting cars.

"Yeah, so it should be up and running by tonight, then I have to take off." Sam said. Dean looked confused and went to his brother.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Dean asked. Liz and Sam turned. Sam wiped his hands on the towel he held.

"Yeah. While I was working, I got a call from one of Dad's old contacts in Maine." Sam said.

"And you just happened to not tell me?" Dean said. Sam shrugged.

"I figured I'd just go and handle it and be back in time to help you and Rose on your next hunt." Sam said. Dean sighed. "What?"

"Well, Rose just got a call...And we have to leave tomorrow." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"Well...I mean if she's able to handle it herself, you can come with me, or if you want to go with her, it's fine. I'll be fine on my own, Dean." Sam said. Dean nodded and glanced back at the bar. Liz smiled and looked at Sam. Sam chuckled. "Dean...Go with her. It's okay, dude."

Dean looked at him. "Are you sure you can do this, Sammy? I swear to God if you get killed..."

"How many times have I been on my own and gotten killed?" Sam asked. Dean sighed.

"You'd better call me when you get there, Sam. I mean it." Dean said. Sam chuckled and Liz watched, amused.

"I will, Dean." Sam said. Liz giggled.

"God...Sound just like your father." Liz said. Dean and Sam smirked at each other. Liz giggled. "Alright. Let's finish this up so we can take a breather before we open."

Dean nodded and walked back in. I turned.

"So what'd he say?" I asked. Dean sighed.

"He got a call from one of our dad's old contacts in Maine." Dean said. My face fell.

"That's okay. I can handle this myself." I said. Dean looked at me.

"I was gonna go with you, Rose..." He said, with a small chuckle. I looked at him, a small smile forming on my face.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked. Dean smirked, amused.

"What? You don't want me to come?" He teased. I smirked.

"You have your uses..." I said, turning, tossing the towel over my shoulder. Dean chuckled. Suddenly, Caiden ran in.

"AUNTIE! I need help." He said, climbing onto one of the stools. Dean helped him. "Thanks, Dean. Auntie..."

I turned. "With what, baby?" I asked, leaning on the bar. He handed me his paper. I took it and looked at it.

"I hate division." He said, resting his elbows on the bar, and his chin in his hands. I giggled.

"Caiden, we've been over this a thousand times..." For the next half hour I helped him with his math.

"Okay...So...Is that right?" He asked, writing down his answer and handing it to me. I took the paper and looked at it. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It is." I said. Caiden snatched the paper back and jumped down.

"Sweet! Thanks, Auntie! Can I listen to music now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. But please be careful with them, Caiden." I said. He nodded.

"Yes, Auntie." He said, running out and back up to the house. Dean watched him, amused.

"How do you handle him? He's crazy." Dean said, looking at me. I giggled and shrugged.

"Maternal instincts, I guess. I've been in his life since he was born." I said. Dean chuckled. I watched him. "You want kids?"

Dean looked at me. I saw a small sadness behind his eyes. "Well...Technically, I had one once...Stepson...Kind of." He said. I watched him.

"You liked playing 'Dad'?" I asked, softly, leaning on the bar. Dean smiled, lightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ben was a cool kid. He was kind of like Caiden." Dean said, fondly. As I watched him talk about the kid, he looked genuinely happy. I smiled and touched his hand. Dean looked up at me. I gave him a soft smile. Dean half smiled at me.

"I can tell you'd make a good dad. I mean you seem to be great with Caiden, and that's only after a day." I said. Dean chuckled and looked down at our hands, thinking.

"Yeah. But I just don't think it's in the cards for me." He said, playing with my hand, slightly.

"Hey. It could happen, Dean. You never know. Just because you had the childhood you had doesn't mean it won't happen for you. I mean, I have Caiden." I said. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, but your his godmother...He's not yours biologically...I'd want my own kids. Not that I'm against adopting or anything..It'd just mean more to me to have my own kids." He said. I tilted his chin up so he'd look at me.

"I was pregnant twice. Both miscarried. I'd give _anything_ to have my own kids. But now I have Caiden. He's probably the closest thing I'll ever have to having my own kids. And I'm okay with that. I love that kid like he _WAS_ my own and he knows it. He calls me Auntie, but he treats me like his mom. You have to take what you can get, Dean." I said. Dean smiled, lightly and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He said.

"I know I'm right." I said. Dean chuckled.  
~  
Around 5, Sam started the grill out in the back of the house and we barbecued burgers and hot dogs. Caiden and Dean tossed a football around for a bit before switching to baseball, then Sam switched out so Dean could cook his own burger. Once the food was ready, we all sat down and ate.

"So, Caiden. Liz tells me you've got a school trip coming up?" I said, fixing up my burger. Caiden took a huge bite of his hot dog and nodded.

"*Yeah. It's gonna be so cool! We...*"

"Caiden James..." I said, firmly. Caiden chewed quickly and swallowed.

"Sorry, Auntie. Yeah, it's gonna be so cool! We get to go to the Space Needle! Then we get to do this zip line thing! AND we get to go to this old car museum. Impalas and Mustangs and Thunderbirds and Oldsmobiles and stuff! It's gonna be great! I'm so excited!" Caiden said, wiggling in his seat. Dean looked at him, impressed.

"Kid knows his cars." Dean said, biting into his burger.

"Auntie taught me everything about them. I know every car, inside and out. I can rebuild a car if I wanted." He said, taking another bite. Dean chuckled.

"You've already rebuilt one, remember? That car Sam is working on?" Liz said, sipping her drink. Both Sam and Dean choked on their food. Me and Liz laughed. Sam coughed and sipped his drink.

"What?! You're not serious...?" Sam said. "That car is like...Professional work!"

Caiden nodded. "Yup. Built it from just an engine. And Liz and Auntie didn't even help me!" He said, proudly. Dean coughed.

"You're only 9!" Dean said, shocked. Caiden shrugged.

"Not much to do here during the summer." Caiden said, casually. Dean looked at Sam. I smirked.

"Keep in mind, he said I taught him everything..." I said. "I rebuilt my dad's Mustang on more than one occasion."

Dean looked at me. "No you haven't." He said, skeptically. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. I have. My dad taught me everything he could so I'd never be stranded anywhere." I said. Dean regarded me for a moment, almost impressed. I smirked and sipped my drink. Dean shook his head.

"Wow..." He said, smirking.  
~  
After dinner, Sam helped me clean up while Dean went to help Liz set up the bar to open.

"Hey, Rose, I'm sorry I can't come with you guys on this next hunt." Sam said, setting the dishes in the sink. I glanced at him and shook my head.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm just surprised Dean is going with me and not you." I said. Sam smirked.

"Yeah. Surprised me too...He always sticks with me. He must really like you to ditch me." Sam said. I flicked the water at him.

"Don't say that. Dean isn't ditching you..." I said. Sam chuckled.

"Well, either way...He's a good guy to have around in a scrap." Sam said. I smiled lightly.

"Yeah...I know..." I said. Sam watched me, smirking. I turned to him. "What?"

"Do you...Like my brother?..." Sam asked. I blushed and prayed Sam didn't notice.

"What?! Sam, you are crazy." I said, going back to washing the dishes. Sam laughed.

"No, come on. I've seen the way he looks at you. And I've seen the way you look at him." Sam said, starting to dry the dishes.

"Well, get your eyes checked, Winchester...We just...Understand each other. That's all." I said. Sam smirked.

"Mhmm...I'm sure..." He said. I flicked water at him again and he chuckled. I looked out the window and watched as Dean carried a case of beer into the bar, Caiden sitting on it. Dean was laughing at whatever Caiden was saying. I smiled. "Like that..."

I gave Sam a look. "You did notice my godson is out there with him too, right?" I said, washing the last dish. Sam chuckled.

"Come on, Rose. I'm just teasing." Sam said. I mumbled under my breath. "But I was serious about Dean...He does like you."

I laughed. "Dean? Dean Winchester? He was all over every girl he could get his hands on in high school. I doubt he likes me, Sam. Can we stop talking about it now?" I said. Sam chuckled. I helped him dry and then put the plates away. Once we were done, we went to the bar to help finish opening.

"Finally. Rosie, can you help Dean bring up the beer? Your boy child has been making it difficult..." Liz said, looking at Caiden, who hid behind Dean's legs, snickering. Dean chuckled.

"It was fine. I didn't mind." Dean said. I gave Caiden a look. He chuckled.

"Sorry, Auntie." Caiden laughed. I smiled.

“Caiden, go do your chores, please.” I said. Caiden nodded and walked out. I sighed. Dean smirked and walked out to go to the basement I followed him. “I really hope Caiden wasn't bothering you...He always follows us around while we’re opening up.”

Dean smiled and chuckled. “No. It was fine. Really. He just wanted to talk about cars and stuff.” He said, grabbing two cases of beer. I picked up another two cases and we brought them up. Once we had everything set up and ready to open, me, Dean and Sam went back to the house. Caiden was in the family room, watching TV.

“Ok, Cai. Bedtime.” I said, picking up his sock monkey. Caiden turned and whimpered.

“But, Auntie! The show just started!” He whined. I gave him a look.

“Record it. It’s almost 9. Bed. You have school tomorrow.” I said. Caiden sighed, recorded the show and turned off the TV. He got off the couch and came over to me. “Come on.”

Me and Caiden went down to his room, Dean following, as Caiden was talking to him. I got him ready for bed, then went to his bed, pulling back the covers.

“Caiden, come on.” I said. Caiden came over and jumped in, hugging his sock monkey.

“Dean, can you tell me a story tonight?” He asked. I looked at Dean. Dean looked surprised at the request.

“Uh…” Dean started.

“No, baby. Dean has his own things to do.” I said. Caiden groaned.

“Man…” He crossed his arms and pouted. Dean put a hand on my shoulder.

“Rose, I don’t mind.” He said, with a soft smile. I turned and stood.

“Are you sure?” I asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I can put him to bed.” Dean said. I smiled, lightly and nodded.

“Fine...But nothing too graphic. Dean, I mean it.” I said, pointing my finger at him. He held his hands up.

“Scout’s honor.” He said. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

“You weren't even in the scout’s…” I said. Dean shrugged. I giggled and shook my head. I turned to Caiden and kissed his cheek. “Be good. I love you, Caiden.”

“Love you too, Auntie.” He said, kissing my cheek.

“Good night.” I said, going to the door.

“Night.” He said, snuggling into the pillows. Dean went to him and sat on the edge of the bed. I stood at the door, watching them. Dean turned and chuckled.

“I’ve got it, Rose. Everything is fine.” Dean said. I smiled and left the room.  
~  
About 30 minutes later, Dean came back up and sat with me and Sam at the table. I looked up.

“He’s asleep?” I asked. Dean nodded and smiled. “Did you give him nightmares? I swear to God, Dean…”

“Rose...Relax. I just told him a story from when I was a kid.” Dean said. I gave him a look. “I swear.”

Dean sat down and me and Sam turned back to the map on the table.

“What’s all this?” Dean asked.

“Sam wanted some help with his case before he left.” I said. “Okay, so everything is taking place downtown...But the victims all live on the outskirts.”

Sam nodded. “Exactly.” He said.

“Okay...Obviously something is drawing them there...But what? What was the case file again?” I asked, holding my hand out and staring at the map. Sam grabbed the case file and handed it to me. I took it and opened it before looking away from the map. I flipped through the papers, scanning them. “Each victim had several calls made to their phones...And told to go downtown?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. That’s what the reports said.” Sam said, looking at the map. I nodded, closing the file and setting it down.

“Sam, I think you’re looking at a Crocotta.” I said. Sam looked at me.

“That’s...Not possible. A Crocotta whispers ‘Come to me’ to it’s victims. Most of them usually commit suicide.” Sam said. I nodded.

“Yeah. Most of them. When was the last case you had with Crocottas?" I asked.

"Uh...Back in 08. Ohio." Dean said. "Most of those people were suicides. Or almost suicides."

I nodded. "If all these victims were getting calls? What's the only creature we know of that calls people? Crocotta." I said. "I'd bet money on it."

Sam shrugged. "The best lead I have." Sam said, folding up the map and putting his things away. I went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Dean sat back and rubbed his face.

"Sammy, I want you to be careful. Last time we went up against a Crocotta..." Dean said.

"I know, Dean. I will be. If anything happens, I'll call Cas." Sam said, putting everything in his bag. "You be careful too. You and Rose."

"We will be." Dean said. Sam nodded and stood. Dean stood with him.

"I'm gonna head out now. We're in Seattle and I need to get all the way to Maine." Sam said. Dean nodded and hugged his brother. Sam hugged him back.

"You be careful, Sam. Call me when you get there." Dean said. Sam chuckled.

"I WILL, Dean. I promise." Sam said. They pulled away. Sam came over to me. I turned and smiled. "You be careful with him, yeah?"

"Hey!" Dean said, offended. Me and Sam turned to look at him, and chuckled. Sam turned to me.

"We'll be okay. _You_ stay alive." I said. Sam smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Tell Caiden I'm sorry I had to leave like this." Sam said. I waved my hand dismissively.

"We'll all be back here soon enough." I said. Sam laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Alright. Well, I'll see you guys in a few days." Sam said. He waved to Dean and left. Dean went to the window and watched his little brother get into the Impala and leave. Dean sighed and looked down. I went to him.

"Hey. Want some tea?" I asked. Dean looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"Sure." He said. I smiled and rubbed his back, lightly.

"He's gonna be okay, you know?" I said. Dean sighed and said, "Yeah...I know..."  
~  
The next day, me and Dean got up early, before Caiden woke up, to get ready to leave.

"You really shouldn't leave like this, Rose..." Liz said. I glanced at her as I put some snacks into a bag.

"I know. But I don't want him to get upset." I said. "Besides, he'll call me on the road, I'll tell him we're on a hunt and we'll be back soon, and he'll be fine."

Liz shook her head. "Still...This isn't right." She said. "You're just afraid to say goodbye to him again."

I stopped packing and stood straight, looking at her. Dean walked in with his bag and looked between us. "Uh...Am I interrupting something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No...Are you ready?" I asked, slipping my hands into my back pockets. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. I think so." He said.

"Okay. Let's go." I picked up my bags and brought them out to the car, putting them in the backseat.

"You're leaving?" I froze and cringed. I turned and saw Caiden standing at the door, clutching his sock monkey, about to cry. I sighed and went to him. "You can't leave! You just got back!"

Small tears rolled down his cheeks. I bit my lip, trying not to cry. I squatted down to his level and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Cai, I have to. It's my job. Someone needs our help." I said.

"You promised you'd stay this time!" He said, sniffing and wiping his face. Dean leaned against the car and turned his head in our direction, watching us, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Caiden, I know. But I have to leave. We won't be gone long." I said.

"What if this time you get killed? Then what? I'll never see you again and you promised me you wouldn't die like Mom did!" He shuted, his tears growing. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself.

"And I'm going to keep that promise. Dean is going with me this time. Do you trust him to protect me?" I asked. He looked over my shoulder at him, as did I. Dean gave him a soft smile. Caiden looked at me, then ran to Dean, wrapping his arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

"Don't let her die...Please don't let her die, Dean." He sobbed softly. The look on Dean's face almost pushed me to the edge. He was so overwhelmed with seeing Caiden crying and begging him to protect me, I could see he was seconds away from tears. Dean pulled Caiden off of him and squatted down to him. Caiden sniffed and wiped his face. Dean held his arms and said, "She's not going to die, Caiden. She doesn't need me to protect her. Know why? Cause your aunt is one of the most amazing hunters I've seen. Okay? I promise you we will both make it back, okay?"

Caiden sniffed and nodded. Dean smiled at him and hugged him. Caiden wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him back. I stood and bit my lip, trying not to cry.

"Alright. Go on. We've got to get going." Dean said. Caiden nodded and came over to me as Dean stood. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Caiden came to me and hugged me. I hugged him tight small tears finally falling from my eyes.

"Caiden, you be good, ok? Promise me." I said, pulling back and looking at him. He nodded.

"I promise, Auntie." He said. I wiped his face and kissed his cheek, then hugged him one last time. Liz cam over to us and took his hand. I turned to her. "Take care of him, Liz."

She gave me a soft smile. "I always do, Rosie." She said. We hugged then I went to the car and got in. Dean waved to Caiden and got in, taking off. Me and Dean stayed quiet for a while. After about another 40 minutes, he finally turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, not saying anything. Dean reached over and touched my hand. I looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Small tears slipped down my face and I nodded.

"Yeah. Can...Can we please not talk about it?" I said, my voice cracking. Dean nodded and pulled his hand back. I sighed and turned on the radio, popping in a CD. I pressed play and the first song that came on was 'Too Much Time On My Hands' by Styx. Dean looked at me and smirked. I glanced at him and giggled. Dean started bopping along with the song, as did I, slightly.

"*Yeah, I'm sitting on this bar stool, talking like a damn fool. Got the 12 O'clock new blues*..." Dean sang softly.

"*And I've given up hope for the afternoon soaps. And a bottle of cold brew.*" I sang. Dean looked at me. I looked at him and I knew it was going to happen whether we liked it or not.

"*Is it any wonder I'm not crazy...*" Dean sang.

"*Is it any wonder I'm sane at all?*"

"*Well I'm so tired of losing I got nothing to do and all day to do it.*"

"I go out cruisin' but I've no place to go, and all night to get there.*"

"*Is is any wonder I'm not a criminal?*"

"Is it any wonder I'm not in jail?*"

"*Is it any wonder I've got too much...*" We both clapped in time with the song. "*...Time on my hands. It's ticking away with my sanity*"

"*I've got too much...*" We clapped again, singing together. "*...Time on my hands. It's hard to believe such a calamity. I've got too much...Time on my hands and it's ticking away, ticking away from me!*"

Dean started to get into the song, rolling his shoulders and bouncing in his seat. "*Too much time on my hands. Too much time on my hands. Too much time on my hands...*" He sang.

While he sang that part, I sang the underlying lyrics. "*It's tick, tick, tick, tick, ticking away. And I don't know, what to do with myself.*" The guitar solo started and me and Dean sat in the car bouncing and be-bopping along. Dean got REALLY into the song and went nuts. I stopped dancing and just looked at him as the guitar solo came to and end and the lyrics started again. Dean looked at me and slowly stopped dancing.

"What?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"You're such a freak, Dean." I said. Dean smirked and started bouncing along to the song again.  
~  
We drove the entire day into early night by the time we got to Phoenix. We pulled up at a motel, parked and got out. Dean sighed.

"Okay, so we're engaged on the way to your mother's birthday?" He asked, digging through his small box of ids. I looked at him. Dean looked up. "What?"

I giggled and shook my head. "No. Some hunts call for the couple route, others call for sibling approach." I said. Dean looked at me.

"You said that we don't look like siblings..." Dean said.

"Yeah..When it was the three of us. And since it's only two of us now, if anyone asks...You're adopted." I said, smirking. Dean pulled back, slightly, offended, but a smirk still on his face. He gave a short laugh.

"Wha...? Why am I adopted?" Dean asked.

"Because the last time I worked with Emily, we got mistaken for sisters more than once..." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Dean dropped his hands and nodded.

"Fair enough." He said. I smirked and grabbed my bag, slipping it over my head and resting it on my shoulder. I took down my hair and took off my necklace, replacing it with another. Dean watched me. I looked up.

"What? You have to look AND act the part if you're going to be convincing...." I said. Dean shook his head.

"God, you're complicated." He said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, smirking. Dean looked at me and smirked.

"Oh? Says the one who admitted he was complicated?" I said. Dean pointed a finger at me.

"Hey. I admitted it, so I can call complicated bullshit, okay?" Dean said, smiling, almost to the point of laughter. I giggled and shook my head.

"Let's just go in and get a damn room..." I said, locking my car. Dean tossed the box into his bag and slung it over his shoulder as we walked in. The woman behind the counter looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, we'd like a room please?" I said, smiling.

"Alright. King, okay?" She asked, as she typed into her computer. I looked at Dean.

"I think that should be fine." Dean said. I looked at him, surprised, but went with it.

"Okay, that'll be...$98.85." She said, turning to us. I dug for my wallet, but Dean reached over and handed her a $100. She took it and began to give back his change. Dean shook his head.

"Keep it." He said. The woman looked surprised, but smiled and handed us our room key.

"Here you go. Room 307. Have a nice stay at the EZ-8 Motel." She said. Dean smiled and winked at her, then took the key and we left.

"I thought it was obvious that we were gonna want two queens?" I said, eyeing him. Dean shrugged.

"People assume we're a couple. It's just easier to go with the flow." Dean said, sliding the key and unlocking the door, opening it. He held it open for me and I walked in, giving him a look.

"Okay...Who are you and what have you done with Dean Winchester?" I asked a small laugh in my voice. Dean shrugged and smirked.

"Let's just find this girl, ok?" He said. I rolled my eyes and set my bag down.

"Okay...She goes to school at ASU and her friends and teachers reported her missing about 4 days ago." I said, pulling out the case file from my bag.

"How...Did you get that?" Dean asked, confused. I looked at him and smirked.

"I have connections everywhere, Dean." I said. "And I'm on good terms with them, because I was never wanted by the FBI and the entire country..."

"Hey..." Dean gave me a look. I giggled and opened the file, spreading out the pages on the table. Dean came over and looked over my shoulder.

"There have been other reports of students going missing over the past two weeks." I said.

"And we're just getting wind of this now?" Dean asked. I shrugged.

"We were preoccupied with somethings. I go to Liz's to see Caiden and relax. I got to my uncle's when I have cases to work on." I said. Dean picked up a picture.

"What's this?" He asked. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it to me, to get a closer look.

"That's just an old mill. They said that's where the students were last seen before they disappeared." I said, pushing gently at his hand and looking at the other papers. Realization came over me and I looked at Dean, who was already giving me a look, like 'You should know what this is...' "There's no possible way..."

I searched through the pages and pulled out the individual profiles of the students.

"They all took the same classes, including this Emily chick...The studies of mythology in the Middle East..." Dean said, looking at me. I sighed and pushed my hands through my hair, tugging, gently.

"Djinn. How did I miss that?" I said, irritated with myself. Dean chuckled.

"Glad to have me along?" He asked. I gave him a look, with a slight smirk.

"Shut up, Winchester." I said. I stacked the papers and put them back in the folder, putting it back into my bag. "Well...It's too late to do anything right now...We can go check out the mill tomorrow."

Dean nodded and went tot he bed, flopping down. I opened my other bag and pulled out a tank top. I pulled off the shirt I wore and pulled on my tank top. Dean watched me, his eyes roaming over my body and smirking. I put my hair up and sighed.

"Why so tense, Rose?" He asked. I sighed.

"I hate that we had to leave Caiden like that..." I said, turning to look at him. Dean's face fell and he got up, walking over to me.

"Rose...Sometimes we have to do crap like that. It's part of the job." Dean said, putting his hands on my arms. I shook my head and covered my face. "Hey..."

Dean moved my hands, gently, lifting my face. He smiled, softly. I sighed.

"I just...It hurts, Dean. It hurts me to see him like that...All the things I see..." Dean pulled me closer.

"I've been through the same thing before...It hurts like hell...But you just need to get over it. We'll be done with this job soon and we'll be back before he knows it." Dean said. I sighed. Dean pulled me even closer, hugging me. I rested my head on his shoulder and curled my hands against his chest.

"I wish I could bring him along, but I just don't want him to get hurt." I said. Dean chuckled.

"You can't bring kids.They get used against you." Dean said I smiled, lightly and nodded.

"I know. It's why our dad's left us." I said. I pulled back and looked up at him. "Thanks, Dean."

I turned and grabbed my bag, going to the bed. Dean smirked and turned to watch me. I sat on the bed and laid back, kicking off my shoes. Dean grabbed the room service menu.

"Hungry?" He asked, waving the menu and coming over to the bed. I smiled and turned as he sat. I plucked the menu out of his hands. "Rude..."

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked over the menu. "Mmm...mozzarella sticks...God...Just get everything..." I said, giggling. Dean took the menu.

"Okay." He said, going to the phone. I blinked and sat up.

"Dean...I was kidding." I said, watching him. He dialed the number then looked at me, smirking.

"I wasn't. Yeah hi..." I laughed and shook my head.  
~  
"Oh...My...God..." I said, licking my fingers and rubbing my stomach. "I think I'm going to give birth..."

Dean chuckled and finished his pizza. I sighed.

"Dean...Promise me something..." I said, closing my eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked, finishing his soda.

"Next time I say get everything... _DO. NOT_...Get everything..." I said. Dean smirked and sat back against the pillows. I opened and eye and looked at him. "I mean it."

I hit his stomach, lightly. Dean groaned and held his stomach.

"Don't do that..." He whimpered. I giggled.

"Pig..."

"You ate just as much as me!" Dean said.

"Yes, but I didn't shovel it into my mouth..." I said. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. Dean's eyes snapped open and he watched me. I stretched, moaned then sighed, happily, then slid under the covers. I shifted and turned over. "I'm going to sleep..."

"Alright...I'll clean up...?" Dean said. I smirked and giggled.

"Damn right. Just cause I'm a woman doesn't mean I always clean..." I said. Dean shook his head and got up to clean up the food.  
~  
The both of us passed out in food comas. The next morning, I woke up and found that Dean was passed out, half on top of the bed. I giggled and crawled over to him. I laid down and poked his nose. He twitched and wiggled his nose, but stayed asleep. I giggled, biting my lip to keep quiet. I moved closer and slid my nail across his face, lightly. Dean snorted and flailed, waving his hands around his face, then fell completely off the bed. I bit my lip and listened.

"You're a bitch, Rose." It only took those words to send me off laughing. I rolled around on the bed, crying and laughing. Dean pulled himself up and rested his arms on the edge of the bed. I looked at him and bit my lip, giggling.

"Love you." I said, getting up quickly. Dean mock laughed.

"Yeah. Okay." I giggled and went to my bag. Dean got onto the bed and laid back. He looked at me and watched. I had forgotten I wasn't wearing shorts and was just in my black lace panties. Dean's eyes darkened and his lips pricked into a sly smirk.

"Lace. Really?" He teased. I squeaked, remembering what I was wearing and pulled my jeans on, turning to him. Dean laughed and smirked. "Payback's a bitch."

"Actually Karma is." I said, buttoning up my jeans. I turned back to my bag and took off my tank, pulling on a t-shirt. "Get dressed, Dean. We have a lot to do today."

"I still think we should just go straight to the old mill..." Dean said, getting up.

"Well, we need to canvas first, dummy. We need to make sure it's a djinn." I said.

"What else could it be?" He asked.

"I don't know? But I want to be sure. If you want to go to the old mill, be my guest." I said. Dean gave me a look.

"In what car?" He asked. I turned to him and smirked.

"Exactly." I said. I grabbed my keys and went to the door. "10 minutes. I'm going to get coffee."  
~  
We spent at least 3 hours on ASU campus, talking to Emily's friends and teachers and friends of the other students that were missing. Finally, after getting nothing new, we gave up.

"Well that was a bust." I said, slipping my sunglasses on. I flipped through the papers in the folder, then sighed and shoved it back into my bag. We walked to the car.

"I told you we should have just gone to the old mill." Dean said. I gave him a look.

"Well, now you get what you want." I said. I unlocked my car and we got inside.  
~  
As we drove along, I slowly started to realize something.

"Dean..."

"Hmm?" Dean didn't look up from his magazine.

"When you got poisoned by that djinn...There was only one?" I asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah." He said, flipping the page.

"And...There was only one other girl there right? It was just the two of you?" I asked. Dean nodded. I immediately pulled over, cutting off cars and stopped on the side of the road.

"Jesus! What the hell, Rose!?" Dean shouted, looking at me. I put the car in park and pulled out the folder, looking through it. Dean sighed. "What are you looking for?"

"There have been 5 other students that went missing this last week." I said, looking up at Dean. "Why would a single djinn need so many people?"

Dean slowly realized what I did.

"Unless..." He started.

"There's more than one djinn." I finished. Dean looked at me. I closed the folder, shoved it back into my bag, tossing my bag into the back seat. "Good thing I carry more than one silver knife..."

I looked at Dean and smirked. He shook his head, a light smile playing on his face.  
~  
We got to the old mill and scoped out the place.

“Dean, you’re insane. We don’t know how many djinn are in there. We can't just barge in there.” I said, watching the building.

“Doesn't matter. Sam is still on that case in Maine. We have to go in there and save those people.” Dean said. I sighed.

“Fine..I hope you know what you’re doing.” I said. Dean looked at me, I looked at him.

“I do. Trust me.” He said. I gave him a soft smile.

“You know I do…” I said. Dean smiled and we took off toward the building. I picked the lock and we slipped inside. We wandered around, not seeing anyone. “Dean...You’re positive it was this building?”

“Yeah. This is the only abandoned place in town.” Dean said. I sighed.

“Maybe they cleared out already?” I said. Dean shook his head.

“No. They wouldn't just pick up and leave.” Dean said. “This doesn't make sense.”

I sighed and turned to him to say something, but stopped, and instead shouted, “Dean! Look out!”

I pulled out the silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood to stab the djinn. Dean turned and the djinn grabbed Dean’s neck. Dean gripped the djinn’s hand.

“No!” I screamed, flying at the djinn. But another djinn grabbed my neck and slammed me down, hard, onto the floor. The knife dropped, sliding under a box. I whimpered and choked, lightly. The djinn holding Dean, turned him to face me. Dean struggled against it.

“No...Let...Let her go...I s...Swear to god...I’ll kill you all…” Dean said. Small tears pricked my eyes at the pain. The djinn holding me, held it’s hand by my face, it’s hand lighting an electric blue, the djinn holding Dean did the same. We both struggled, gripping the hand and trying to keep it away. I whimpered and looked at Dean. “No. Rose…Don’t you dare. Don’t. You. Dare.”

I whimpered. “I’m sorry…” I let go of the hand and it touched my face.

“NO!” Dean also let go of the wrist he held, stretching his hand out toward me. As he did, the djinn holding him, also touched his face.  
~  
*A-ramble on, and now’s the time, the time is now; Sing my song, I’m goin’ ‘round the world, I gotta find my girl…*

Both me and Dean bolted up in bed and looked at each other. We blinked, confused.

“What…?” Dean started.

“I don’t know…” I said. I pushed my hair back and looked around the room. “Where...Where are we?”

“I have no idea…” Dean said, also looking around. Suddenly, he stopped. “Oh, my God…”

I turned. Dean reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a picture.

“What?”

“I think those djinn poisoned us…” Dean said, looking at me.

“What? Why would you…?” Dean showed me the picture. It was of me and Dean, happy, smiling and together. As in TOGETHER together. The picture had me close to Dean, beeming with joy and holding out my left hand, showing off a huge diamond engagement ring. My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened. I looked at him. “A djinn is supposed to show your deepest desires right?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah…”

“Okay, so...Riddle me this..Why are we in the _SAME_ fantasy...And who wants us to be engaged?” I asked. Dean shook his head.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Dean said, getting out of bed. I sighed and did the same.

“Okay, well...You dealt with a djinn before...How did you get out?” I asked.

“Well...I killed myself, which woke me...But if we’re both here...I’m pretty sure it’s not going to be that simple.” He said. I nodded.

“Is it ever?” I asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. “Ok, so...What do we do? We can’t stay here. We’ll die.”

“I know. I know. Just give me a minute…” Dean said. Suddenly, our door opened and Kenna walked in. I stared wide eyed at her, tears forming.

“Finally you two are up.” She said, smiling, holding a cup of coffee. “Me and Sam are gonna get going. We just wanted to tell you guys. We folded everything and put it all back.”

“Kenna…” I breathed. She looked at me, confused.

“Yeah?...Rosie are you ok?” she asked, coming over to me. I pulled her into a tight hug. “Oh! Um...Okay, then…”

I pulled back and looked at her. “Sorry. Sorry. I just...Um..You and Sam?” I asked, confused.

“Yes. My husband? Sam Winchester? Dean’s little brother?” She said. Both mine and Dean’s jaws dropped and we looked at each other. Kenna eyed us. “Okay, you two are being really weird. Um...I’m just gonna go...Well see you tonight at Mary and John’s.”

Now it was Dean’s turn. He looked at her and his eyes filled with tears. I went to him, placing a hand on his chest. Kenna didn't noticed and walked out, closing the door.

“Dean…” I said, softly. Dean shook his head and looked away. “Don’t start that again…”

“Last time this happened...My mom was alive and my dad died...Now they’re both here? I just...Don’t understand it…” He said.

“It doesn't matter. We just need to figure out how to get out.” I said. Dean nodded and sighed. “So...Let’s...Get dressed and start to figure this crap out.”  
~  
3 hours later, we had nothing and were continuing to find nothing.

“That’s it.” I pushed the papers away. They flew off the table. Dean looked up at me. “I give up. I give up! We’re never getting out of here.”

Dean sighed. “Don’t talk like that, Rose. We WILL get out.” He said.

“How do you know?” I asked. He shrugged.

“I just do.” He said. His phone rang and he answered it. “Hello?...Bobby?”

He looked at me, shocked. I blinked, equally shocked. Dean put it on speaker.

“*Hey, what time is the engagement party tonight? It’s at your parents right?*” He asked.

“The..Engagement party?” Dean asked, hesitantly.

“*Oh, balls. You ijit! Did you forget your own engagement party?! Don't tell me you’re at the shop and not home getting ready? Dean...How Rose _EVER_ said she’d marry you, I’ll never guess.*” Bobby chuckled.

“Uh...Hi...Bobby. I’m here.” I said.

“*Oh. So you’re at home then? Good. I didn't want to have to thump you tonight.*” Bobby laughed. “*So what time is the party at?*”

I quickly dug through every scrap of paper that was on the kitchen counter. Finally I found the invitation.

“Uh...6.” I said.

“*Alright. Thank you, Rose.*”

“No problem.”

“*I’ll see you two tonight.*” Bobby said. Then hung up. Dean sighed and closed his phone. I sat back, shocked.

“This is getting too trippy…” I said. Dean nodded.

“You’re telling me.” Dean said.

“So...I guess we should get ready, then? If it’s our party, we can’t very well not show up.” I said. Dean nodded and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Yeah…I guess…”  
~  
2 hours later, me and Dean were dressed and ready to go. I wore a dark maroon dress that was somewhat short in front and got longer in the back, with a black lace bodice and lace straps. My hair was slightly curled and I had on my step mom’s snowflake necklace. Dean walked out in a black shirt with a silver and black checkered tie. I looked at him and smiled.

“Look at you. Dean Winchester...I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dress this nice before…” I said. Dean gave me a sarcastic laugh, but smiled still.

“You’re funny, Brady.” He said. I giggled.

“Come on. Let’s go.” I said, grabbing a black clutch. We walked out and I started laughing. Dean looked unamused. I slid my arms around his and said, ”Aw. Dean...I guess you still don’t get your Impala…”

Dean took out his keys and opened the doors to my Mustang that sat in the driveway. Dean held the door open for me, pouting. I giggled and went to the door.

“Come on, Dean. Your dad probably has the Impala.” I said. I kissed his cheek and patted it, then got into the car. Dean sighed and trudged to the driver’s side. I giggled.  
~  
At the house, Dean hesitated getting out. I looked at him.

“Dean?” I said.

“I can’t do this...Not again…” Dean said. I put a hand on his.

“Dean...It’s not real. You can do this...You HAVE to do this.” I said. Dean looked at me and I smiled, lightly. Dean gave me a small smile and nodded. I gave his hand a squeeze and we got out. We walked into the house.

“Dean! Rose! Oh, good. You’re here.” Mary came over to us and hugged us. Dean smiled and hugged her tight.

“Hi, Mom.” He said. Mary smiled and rubbed his back.

“How are you, Dean?” She asked. She pulled back and pushed his hair back. Dean smiled.

“I’m fine, Mom. Where’s Dad?” Dean asked.

“He’s out back with Sam and Henry.” Mary said. Dean looked at her confused.

“Henry?” Dean asked. Mary gave him a look of confusion.

“Yes. Henry...Your nephew?” Mary said. Dean nodded.

“Oh...Y-yeah. Of course. How could I forget. My favorite nephew.” He said. Mary looked at him confused.

“Oh...I thought Gabriel was your favorite…” Mary said.

“No. Gabriel is my favorite.” I said, trying to save Dean. Mary giggled.

“I get those twins mixed up all the time.” She said, waving her hand dismissively and walking off. I turned to Dean.

“My sister and your brother are married with twins...Who wants that?!” I whispered loudly. Dean rubbed his face.

“I don’t know…” He said, sighing.  
~  
The night went on and we did our best to save face and go along with whatever anyone said. Towards the end of the night, Mary, John, Kenna and Sam gave speeches for me and Dean. Bobby was the last.

“Hi, everyone. Uh...My name is Bobby Singer. I’m one of the groomsmen so I’m not all that important…” Everyone chuckled. “But I’d still like to say a few words.”

Everyone shifted. Me and Dean watched him smiling.

“Now...I’ve know both these crazy kids their entire lives. Dean was a stubborn one. Always wanted to do his own thing. He was always coming home with a different girlfriend and I never thought he’d be the type to settle down.” Bobby said. Everyone laughed and Dean turned red, but laughed along. “But when he came home with my niece...I knew this was it.”

Dean looked at me, shocked. I bit my lip and didn't look at him.

“My niece. Rose...You know you’re the spittin’ image of your mother.” He said, starting to tear. “My sister...She would have given anything to be here today. And I know she would be so proud of the amazing young woman you've become. So...with that. I’m so happy for you and I wish you two an amazing life. To the future Mr. and Mrs. Dean and Rose Winchester!”

“To Dean and Rose!” Everyone shouted. The sound of glasses clinking took over. Then everyone broke into a light chatter. Dean sipped his champagne, then immediately turned to me.

“Bobby...Is your uncle?” He said, shocked. I nodded.

“You...Remember I told you me and Kenna stayed with my uncle until we were 16?” I said, still not looking at him.

“That was Bobby?” Dean asked. I nodded. I still didn't look at him and wiped my face. Realization came over him. “You wanted this...So Bobby and Kenna would still be alive.”

I nodded. “I didn't want it to be us, I just wanted IT…” I said, wiping my face and sniffing. Dean sighed and slipped an arm around me.

“Rose...I understand. It’s okay.” He said. I looked at him and smiled, lightly. Dean smiled and wiped the stray tears from my face. Kenna had been watching us and she smiled. She raised her glass and started tapping her fork against it. Everyone else soon followed suit. Me and Dean looked around. Dean looked confused. I giggled.

“Dean...That means they want us to kiss…” I said. Dean looked at me. I looked at him and giggled. Dean sighed and stood, holding his hand out for me. I stood and took it. “Are you sure?”

He shrugged. “Appearances.” He said. I shook my head and giggled. Dean slid an arm around me, pulling me closer. I rested my hands on his chest. He leaned in and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back. Slowly, the cheers and clapping got quieter and quieter. When we broke apart, we looked at each other and smiled, but then we realized no one else was around. We looked around, confused.

“What happened?” I asked. Dean held me closer, protectively.

“I don’t know.” Dean said, looking around. I gripped his shirt and looked around as well.

“*Dean? Rose?*” It was Sam.

“Sammy?!” Dean shouted, looking around. My breath hitched as I looked around frantically.

“*Dean! Wake up! Rose?!*” Sam’s voice said. Suddenly, I felt weak.

"Crap...Dean…” My legs gave out and I fell. Dean caught me and hauled me up.

“Whoa. Hey...What’s wrong?” Dean asked, worried.

“I...I don’t know. I…” My breath starting coming short. “Dean…”

I held out my hand. Dean looked down and his eyes widened. My hand started to disappear. We looked at each other.

“What the hell?...” Dean said. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I cried out, grabbing my stomach. “Rose!”

I looked down and saw blood seeping through my fingers.

“No...No…” I whispered. “No, I...I don’t want to die…”

“No. No you’re not dying. You’re not…” Dean said, starting to panic slightly.

“Dean, I think I am…” I said. Dean looked at me and jumped, slightly. My whole body and begun to become transparent. “Dean…”

And I disappeared completely.

“NO!” Dean’s fists curled and he pressed them to his forehead. Then he shouted, “YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Then, Dean felt a sharp pain in his stomach as well. The pain forced him onto one knee as he held his stomach. He looked down. Blood had begun to seep through his fingers like mine did. He started breathing heavily, the pain making it harder and harder for him to breathe. Dean fell to the floor and laid there in pain. Slowly he closed his eyes.  
~  
Both me and Dean snapped back into our bodies. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Sam trying to get Dean untied and down from a hook he was hanging from.

“Sammy…” Dean croaked.

“Hold on, Dean. Hold on. I’ve got you.” Sam said. I whimpered and tried to move. Sam turned to me. “Hey. No. Don’t move, Rose. Hang on. I’ll get you down too.

Sam pulled the IV from Dean’s neck and lifted him off the hook, laying him on the ground. Sam then turned to me. He pulled the IV from my neck and started untying the ropes. Sam lifted me off the hook and set me by Dean. Dean reached over to me, grabbing my hand.

“Rose…” He croaked. I nodded.

“I...I’m fine, Dean. I’m fine.” I breathed. I laid back and closed my eyes, sighing. Sam pulled us up and dragged us out to the car.

“Sam...The djinn…” Dean said, his voice still raspy. Sam pulled out a small knife and cut the rope that held our wrists together, then handed us each a bottle of water.

“Don’t worry about them, Dean. I already killed them.” Sam said. Dean looked at him.

“Both of them? How?” Dean asked. I opened the bottle and drank greedily.

“I found the silver knife under a box when I was hiding from them. I used one on each of them.” Sam said.

“Dean….It doesn't matter how. What matters is we’re alive.” I said. Dean looked at me. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind, but I knew something was. Sam looked between us.

“Are...You guys okay?” Sam asked. We looked at him.

“Yeah. We’re fine.” I said. I shifted and lifted myself into the car. Dean sat up. “Sam...What are you even doing here? We thought you were in Maine?”

Sam nodded. “I was. Cas...Angel’d me here. He didn't say why, he just showed up and all of a sudden I’m here with a silver knife dipped with lamb’s blood in my hand…” He said. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“Freakin’ Cas…” Dean said. I smiled lightly.

"What about the girl?" I asked. "We came here looking for a girl they had taken."

"I got her out. Cas took her to the hospital." Sam said. I nodded.

“Well...Now that you’re here, you can help Dean get back to the hotel. Just follow me.” I said. Sam chuckled.

“You’re not serious?...You can’t drive.” Sam said. I gave him a look.

“I’m a Brady.” I said. I stood slowly and went to the driver’s side and got in. Dean held a hand out to Sam. Sam grabbed his brother’s hand and hauled him up. Dean groaned and held his side.

“Sorry, Dean.” Sam said. Dean shook his head.

“It’s okay.” Dean said. Sam helped him to the Impala and the both got in. Once I heard the car start, I started mine and took off.  
~  
At the hotel, after Sam made sure we were both ok, he took off to get us food. Dean walked out of the bathroom shirtless, in only his jeans. His hair was wet and so was his chest. I glanced at him.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He asked, coming over to the bed I sat on. I shifted and looked up at him.

“I’m fine.” I said, with a small smile. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and touched my neck gently. I covered his hand. He dropped his and I dropped mine, our hands still touching. “It’ll heal, Dean.”

“I know.” He said. I looked at him, amused.

“Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden?” I asked. He looked at me.

“No reason...I just am.” He said. Then he got up and went to his bag. He dug through it for a moment, then stopped.

“What? What’s wrong?” I asked. He chuckled and turned to me, a long, slim, black velvet box in his hand.

“I completely forgot about this...Until I saw you wearing it.” He said, coming back over to me. I looked at him confused. I gave a small laugh.

“What are you talking about, Dean?” I asked. He sat back down next to me and handed me the box. “What is this?”

“I got this back in Mountain View, Wyoming.” He said. I took the box, still confused. “Open it.”

I looked at him and opened the box. I looked down and gasped, covering my mouth.

“Oh...My God...Dean…” I picked up the necklace. It was the same snowflake necklace I had showed him and told him it reminded me of my step mom’s. I looked at him. He smiled, lightly.

“I remembered I had it when I saw you put it on back when we got poisoned by the djinn.” Dean said. He took it, unfastening it. I shifted, turning my back to him and lifting my hair.

“Dean…” I watched as his hands came in front of me, holding the necklace. He fastened it around my neck. I turned to him, looking down at it. I looked at him. “Dean...This is too much. This had to have cost more than the Impala.”

Dean laughed. “I doubt that…” He said. I gave him a look.

“Dean, I’m serious. I can’t take this.” I started to take it off. Dean grabbed my wrists, gently, pulling them away. I looked at him.

“I saw the look on your face when you talked about it. I want you to have it. You deserve to have something like this.” He said, softly. Small tears pricked my eyes and I touched his cheek.

“Dean...Thank you.” I said. I hugged him tight, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

“You’re welcome.” He said, softly. We pulled apart and looked at each other. Our faces were close and our breathing was shallow. I slid my hands to his shoulders and Dean slid his hands to my hips. I shifted and leaned back against the pillows as Dean leaned in closer. I slid a hand into his hair as he came closer and kissed me.

Dean slid an arm full around my waist, pulling me closer. I sighed into the kiss and pressed against him, slightly. His hand slipped under my shirt and I sighed as he moved to kiss down my neck. I tilted my head back and sunk my hands into his hair, tugging gently.

“Dean...Dean…” I moaned softly. I felt him smirk against my skin as his lips traveled up and down my neck. He started pushing my shirt up. He moved back up and kissed me again. He moved his hand up, cupping my breast, gently. I snapped my eyes open and pulled my hands out of his hair. “Dean...Dean...Wait…”

Dean looked at me. “What? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“We...I don’t think this is a good idea…” I said. Dean’s face fell and he sat up. I sat up as well. “No. Don’t. Don’t do that. It’s not that I don’t want to. _TRUST ME_...I want to…”

Dean looked at me. I cupped his cheek.

“I just don’t think this is a good idea. Not now.” I said. Dean nodded. I gave him a soft smile. “Thank you for the necklace.”

Dean smiled, lightly. “You’re welcome.”

I kissed him, lightly, and fixed my shirt. Just then the door opened and Sam walked in.

“Ok. Double bacon cheese burger for you both, and a Cobb salad for me, complete with pie.” Sam said, carrying in 3 bags of food. He shut the door and turned, then stopped. We both looked at him. “Do...I...Even want to know?”

“No, Sammy. Just forget it.” I said, giving him a small smile. Sam shook his head and came over to us. Dean got up and went to his bag, pulling on a shirt.  
~  
We all settled in our spots and ate and talked.

“So, Sam, are you gonna go back to Maine?” I asked, biting into my burger. Sam shrugged.

“I kinda have to. But it takes a two or three days to get from Phoenix to Augusta.” Sam said.

“Call Cas and make him Angel you back.” Dean said, his mouth full. I gave him a look. Dean’s cheeks were puffed out like a hamster’s and he looked at me, mid chew. I gave him a look and he swallowed, then slowly took another bite. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

“Pig…” I said. Dean made a face at me and Sam chuckled. I giggled and played with the necklace. Sam noticed it.

“Where’d you get that?” Sam asked. I dropped my hand and looked at him.

“What?” I asked.

“The necklace. I've NEVER seen you wear it.” Sam said.

“Oh. It was my step mom’s. I carry it around and wear it every now and then.” I said. Sam nodded. I glanced at Dean.

“So...What was the vision the djinn gave you guys?” Sam asked, taking a bite of his salad. Me and Dean looked at each other, Sam looked between us. “What? What is it?”

“It...Was just personal. I don’t want to talk about it.” I said, finishing my burger and shoving everything into the bag.

“Hey! Watch the pie…” Dean said. I took it out and handed it to him.

“I don’t want it.” I said, getting up. Dean took it and his eyes lit up, only for a moment. He looked at me.

“Are you okay?” He asked. I nodded.

“I’m going to take a shower.” I said, grabbing my bag and going into the bathroom. Sam watched me, confused. He looked at Dean.

“Dude...What the hell happened?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

“We shared the same fantasy. It...Was weird...Her sister was alive...And you and Kenna were married with twins…” Dean said. Sam’s eyes widened.

“Kenna? Me? Married?” Sam asked, chuckling. Dean chuckled and nodded. “So, what you guys went to our wedding or something?”

“Something like that.” Dean said. Sam chuckled and continued to eat. Dean looked at the bathroom door and sighed.  
~  
About 2 hours later, Sam had left and me and Dean settled into bed to sleep. I slipped under the covers and Dean laid on top of them. I turned my back to him, struggling to take off the necklace. Dean watched me for a moment, then leaned over to help. I jumped when I felt his fingers on mine. Dean chuckled.

“It’s just me.” He said.

“I know.” He unfastened the necklace and slid it down for me to catch it. I took it and glanced back at him. I put it back in the box and set the box on the nightstand. Then I took my hair down and sunk into the pillow. Dean touched my shoulder. I turned to him. “What?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” I said, with a soft smile. I started to turn back around, but Dean leaned down quickly and kissed me. I inhaled sharply at the sudden movement, but kissed him back, nonetheless. I shifted, turning towards him, sliding a hand up his chest and into his hair. Dean pulled back and looked down at me. I pulled my hand out of his hair, resting it on his shoulder. Dean smiled, lightly, as did I. Then he laid back and turned around. I closed my eyes and sighed, turning as well.

“Good night.” Dean said. A small smile pricked at my lips.

“Night.” I said. And we both fell asleep.

That night, my dreams overtook me. I ventured back to when we were kept in the fantasy world but the djinns, and continued to what could have been if we stayed. To what I wanted.  
~  
“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!” My daughter cried, running toward me into the kitchen. I turned.

“Mary. Sweetie, calm down. What’s wrong?” I asked, picking up my 3 year old. She wiped her face.

“James is being a meanie!” She said.

“*I WAS NOT!*” James, my 5 year old son, said running in. “Mama, she broke my G.I. Joe!”

I sighed and set Mary on the counter. “Do not touch the batter, Mary.” I said. She nodded and sniffed. I bent down to James.

“She broke my G.I. Joe...Uncle Bobby gave me that...And she broke it…” He said, pouting and crossing his arms, looking like his father. I gave him a look.

“What did you do to her?” I asked. James looked away.

“Nothing…” He said.

“You hurt my dolly!” Mary shouted. I turned to her.

“Mary…” I looked at James.

“It was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose! But she broke my G.I. Joe on purpose!” James shouted. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Just then, the familiar rumble of a car pulled up in the driveway. James’ eyes lit up. “Dad’s home!”

He took off, running out the door.

“James Michael!...” I sighed. I set Mary on the ground. “Go find your sister.”

Mary took off to find Callie and I walked outside.

“Dad!” James shouted, running into Dean’s legs. Dean’s legs buckled, but he grabbed the car door for balance.

“Whoa! James. You need to be careful, son.” He said, slipping his bag over his shoulder and picking James up. I walked over to him. Dean looked up and smiled. “Hi, baby.”

I giggled and went to him. “Hi.” I said. Dean held me close and kissed me, deeply. James wrinkled his nose, but still had a smile on his face. We broke apart and Dean looked at me, smiling. I smiled and we walked inside. Once we got through the door, Dean set James down.

“DADDY!” The echoed screams came running down the stairs. Dean and I looked up. Our twin girls came running down the stairs. Dean handed me his bag as he braced himself. I took his bag and hung it on the haultry. Mary and Callie ran down and barreled into him. Dean went down, trying to not crush the girls. Dean laughed and held them close. I giggled and smiled. Dean stood and picked up the girls.

“Ah. My girls.” He said, kissing their cheeks. “Were you good for your mother?”

“Yes, Daddy!” They said together. I cleared my throat. Dean turned to me.

“I think you need to have a talk with your son.” I said, looking down at James. James looked up at me and then hid behind my legs. Dean sighed and set the girls down.

“James…”

“It was an accident!” He whimpered. Dean squatted down and looked at him.

“What did you do?” Dean asked, his voice soft. James peeked out.

“I...Was playing...With...One of your knives…” He said. I looked at James then at Dean.

“Dean! You said you had them out of their reach!” I said. Dean stood.

“I did…” He looked at James. James bit his lip.

“I found them…” James said. I sighed.

“James Michael Winchester…” I said, crossing my arms.

“I’m sorry! They’re just really cool!...I’m sorry, Dad…” James said.

“And who else do you have to say sorry to?” I asked. James looked at me, then looked at Mary.

“I’m sorry I cut your doll Mary…” He said. He went to her and hugged her. Dean went to him.

“I don’t ever want you touching those knives again, James. Do you hear me?” Dean said. James nodded. “You or your sisters could get very hurt.”

“Okay, Dad. I promise.” James said. Dean kissed his temple and then stood.

“Alright. Go play, you three.” He said. They nodded and ran off. I sighed and went to the kitchen. “Rose...you know I keep those knives away from the kids.”

“I know...But the fact that you still have them...We put hunting behind us, Dean. I want it to stay that way.” I said, going back to my mixer and putting the batter into the cupcake tins. Dean came over to me and slid his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I giggled and moved my head away, turning to him. Dean smirked.

“I’m sorry okay? I’ll keep the knives in the shed with the guns. Locked up tight.” He said. “Promise.”

“You’d better.” I said, dotting his nose with batter. Dean laughed and wiped it off, eating it, then kissing me. I kissed him back. “Now, go spend time with your kids. I’m baking.”

I shooed him out the door and put the tins in the oven, setting the timer. I looked out the window and watched as Dean chased the kids around the yard, stealing the huge water gun he got for James for his birthday from him and using it on them. I giggled and smiled, content with my life.  
~  
I woke with a start, looking around the dark room. I looked at the clock and it was only 3:30. I sighed and shifted, then stopped. I looked down and saw that somehow, I had ended up with Dean’s arms wrapped around me. I turned my head to look back and saw Dean’s face pressed into my hair. I giggled and shifted, turning in his arms, pushing his face away, slightly. I rested my head on the arm that was under it and watched him. I slid a finger along his hairline and drew a pattern on his cheek, lightly. I sighed. Then Dean snorted and shifted, opening his eyes, making me jump.

“Jesus...Christ, Dean…” I breathed. Dean blinked a few times, then looked down at me, and smiled.

“Hey.” Dean said, sleepily, his voice rough. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating for a moment or two. Dean shifted, moving his hand to my hip. I shifted.

“Um..not that I’m complaining...But...Why exactly are you cuddling with me?” I asked, a small amused smirk on my face. Dean looked around and then started to move away.

“Oh. Sorry.” I grabbed his arm, gently.

“No. No I wasn't saying I didn't want you to. Just...It was surprising.” I said, softly. Dean moved back closer, settling his hand back on my hip and I rested my head back on his arm. Dean smiled, lightly. I giggled, softly.

“So...What were you dreaming about? I heard you talking in your sleep again.” Dean said, smirking. I blushed.

“I...I was? What…Did I say?” I asked. Dean’s smirk widened.

“I think I heard my name once or twice...Who’s Callie?” He asked. I looked away. Dean chuckled and cupped my cheek, turning my head back to face him. “Don’t be embarrassed. I know I’m irresistible.”

I rolled my eyes and smirked. “Just because you got me an amazing necklace doesn't mean I’ll jump in the sack with you, Winchester…” I said, poking his chest. Dean snickered.

“You almost did…” He teased.

“Heat of the moment.” I said. Dean smirked. He slid his hand back down to my hip, pulling me closer and put his other hand on the back of my head.

“And now?” He purred. I exhaled sharply. Dean smirked. “I thought so…”

Dean pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed him back, sliding my hands up his chest, over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. Dean tugged on my shirt slightly, lifting it. I quickly pulled it off and pressed myself against him, kissing him. Dean slid his hand over my hip, running up and down my back. I slid my hands down his chest, tugging on his jeans. Dean nodded and I undid them and pushed them down. Dean kicked the covers away and kicked off his jeans, pushing me onto my back. I dragged my nails down his bare back, making him groan in pleasure.

Dean reached down and pulled my shorts off. I shivered as he let his hand trail up my thigh. I shifted, moving myself up towards the head of the bed, Dean still kissing me. Dean held my hip, pulling me closer to him. I whimpered, softly and sunk my hands into his hair. Dean slid his hand up and worked on my bra, popping it open. We broke apart suddenly. Dean looked at me, a sly smirk on his face and looked down. I smirked and looked down, and watched as he took each strap, sliding it down my arm, then pulled the whole thing off. I looked up at him, watching his face. I saw his eyes light up and his smirk widen. He looked at me and I giggled. I pulled him by his neck towards me and kissed him, long and deep. Dean slid his hands over me, then down to hook his fingers in the waistband of my panties.

My breath hitched as he slowly pulled them down and off. I slid my hands down his chest and pushed his boxers down. Dean pulled the blankets up around us, but not entirely covering us. Dean pressed closer, looking at me. I watched him as he pressed into me. I gasped, then my eyes fluttered closed and I moaned, softly. Dean moaned as well and bent to kiss me again. I clung to him as he moved. He kissed along my jaw then down my neck and across my chest. I sighed, happily, sliding my hands through his hair and dragging my nails down his back. Dean moaned against my chest, the vibration making me shiver. He moved faster and faster. I moaned his name softly, clinging to him. Dean moved his head back up and kissed me. I slid my hands up and sunk them into his hair, tugging, gently.

“God...Dean…” I whimpered. Dean let out a small, breathy laugh. We kissed and moved in time with each other until everything went away and we melted into each other.  
~  
When I looked at the clock again, it was 5:30. I giggled and shook my head, pulling the blankets tighter around myself. Dean looked at me.

“What?” He asked. I looked at him as he put his arm around me.

“We've been at this for 2 hours…” I said, smirking. Dean looked at me.

“Don’t objectify me…” He teased. I giggled and kissed him. I shifted, folding my arms and resting my arms on his chest and my chin on my arms.

“I’m not...I’m just saying…” I took a deep breath and let it out, laughing. “Wow…”

Dean smirked, proud, and snickered. “I know...I’m good.” He said, folding his hands behind his head. I punched his arm.

“Hey!” He said, rubbing his arm. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed me and flipped me, pinning me to the mattress. I squeaked and giggled. I pressed my hands against his chest. He kissed me and pushed my hair back.

“Well, now...This is a Dean Winchester I’ve never seen before.” I said. Dean chuckled and shrugged.

“I’ve changed.” He said. I slid my hands up his chest, cupping his face.

“I can see that.” I said, softly. Dean smiled and leaned closer, resting his forehead against mine.

“So...Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?” He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

“It...was us...Like when we were poisoned by the djinn...only..it was like...4 or 5 years later…” I said.

“So..We were married?” He asked. I nodded.

“With 3 kids…” Dean’s eyes widened and I saw a smile behind them.

“Kids?” He said, almost happily. I smiled, lightly and nodded.

“Yeah. A son...James.” I saw his lips twitch into a proud happy smile for a moment. I smiled, lightly. “And...Um...Twin girls...Callie...And...Mary…”

Dean’s body twitched and he sat back. I sat up.

“Dean?” I slid my hands to his shoulders. A small smile pricked his lips and I saw a tear fall. I bit my lip. "Damnit, no. Dean...I…”

“No...It’s ok. I...Always thought if I ever had a girl I’d name her after my mom…” He said, with a soft laugh. I smiled.

“It was only a dream, though, Dean…” I said. He looked at me.

“Do you, like...Actually want that though?” He asked.

“Well..I mean yeah. Every girl wants to have a husband, kids...A family.” I said.

“With me? I was the one you married.” Dean said. I shrugged.

“It was all stemming from the djinn...If it hadn't happened I don’t know if I would have dreamed it.” I said. Dean nodded.

“Well, I mean that’s good news. I’m...I’m not the type to settle down, really.” He said, relieved. I nodded. He laid down next to me, pulling me closer. “So...This job is over...Now where?”

I giggled. “After jobs I usually go back to Bobby’s…” I said, watching his face.

“Bobby’s.” He said. I nodded.

“When he died, he left everything to me. I’m his only living relative. Well...Close relative.” I said. Dean nodded, looking away. “Dean, you don’t have to come with me. You can go meet with Sam in Maine.”

Dean shook his head. “No. You heard him. His case is almost done. He can meet us at Bobby’s.” He said, looking at me. I nodded.

“Well, then we should get some sleep. I wanna get out of this town as soon as possible.” I said. Dean chuckled and nodded. He kissed me, holding me close. Then we settled, falling back asleep.  
~


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

It took us about a day and a half to get up to Bobby's. When I pulled up, Dean stared at it, nostalgia taking over. I parked and turned off the car. I looked at Dean and smiled lightly.

"You okay?" I asked. Dean looked at me and nodded, smiling lightly.

"Yeah...Just...It looks exactly the same." Dean said, a hint of sadness in his voice. I smiled and got out, Dean following me. I went up to the door, unlocked it and swung the door open, walking through. Dean walked up the steps and stopped at the doorway.

"So, it was a long ride, you want to eat? I can cook or I think there's some take out menus around..." When I didn't hear him respond, or the door shut, I went back, poking my head around the corner. "Dean?"

Dean didn't speak. He only looked around, a small, sad smile on his face. He looked at me.

"Dean, you okay?" I asked, concerned. I went over to him. He nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just...It's...Been a long time since I've been here...You kept everything the same..." Dean said. I smiled.

"Well...I cleaned...But yeah. I mean it's not my house. Not really." I said. I shrugged. "I'm used to it this way. I'm used to Bobby."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad you didn't change anything." He said. I smiled and moved closer to him. Dean smirked and slid his hands over my hips.

"So...Cook or take out?" I asked, resting my hands on his arms.

"Take out sounds good..." He said. I giggled.

"Just as well...The food I have here is probably old and moldy.." I said. Dean made a face and laughed.

"Ew..." He said. I giggled. Dean looked at me for a moment, then leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, sliding my hands up his arms to his shoulders. I smiled and giggled. Dean smirked. "So...Um...Where are we gonna sleep? Just...It feels weird being here without Bobby."

I shrugged. "There are the guest rooms? I did get rid of Bobby's old bed. It's a big room and I like my space, so...That's the only room I changed." I said. Dean nodded, a small, sly smirk forming on his face. I raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?..."

"Is it a king sized bed?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall. Dean snickered and shut the door. "No really. Is it?"

I glanced back at him. "No. It's a queen." I said. Dean smirked.

"Even better...Less space." He said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, laughing.

"Shut up, Dean...God..." I giggled. Dean smirked and went to Bobby's desk, going through the papers. I watched him. "I've been meaning to straighten those out. It's driving me insane at how unorganized he keeps this place."

Dean chuckled. "That's Bobby." Dean said. I smiled and straightened a few books and papers. Then I went into the kitchen and over to the fridge, grabbing two beers and walking back out.

"Beer?" I asked, going over and handing it to him. He looked up and smiled, taking it.

"Thanks." He said. I smiled and opened mine, taking a sip. Dean did the same. "So...Now what? You said you come here when you have cases to work on?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But I don't really have anything now. I needed to come back for a bit before going back to Liz's. A few loose ends on some cases." I said.

"I still can't believe Ellen has a twin sister..." Dean chuckled. I giggled.

"When me and Kenna started hunting we would bounce around from Bobby's to the Roadhouse to the Road. We always had someone else with us on hunts." I said. Dean looked at me.

"If we would have known, Dad would have gone with you. Or sent me and Sammy." He said.

"I know. But John was just...He felt so guilty about Dad getting killed because of him. He stayed for the funeral, gave us some tips and some guns and knives and took off. We never saw him again." I said, shrugging. Dean nodded, smiling lightly, looking at the ground. I could tell he was thinking back to when we were kids. I watched him. "Dean...What are we gonna do?"

Dean looked at me, confused. "About..?"

"Us? If there is an 'us'? You cannot tell me you don't feel something here...Even Sam thinks there's something. Then last night?" I scooted back on the couch, tucking my legs under me and setting my bottle on the table. Dean sighed.

"I mean...I've...Always...Kind of...Had a thing for you...Even as kids." He admitted, looking at me. I started at him shocked. He chuckled.

"You're serious? Damn, Dean, I just thought you were an ass!" I said, sitting up. Dean shook his head.

"No. I mean, you were like me. I guess I just didn't want that back then." I looked at him.

"But you want it now." I said. He looked at me.

"I don't know what I want." He said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I had the family-isk relationship before and...My past came back. And it got them hurt..."

I got up and went over to him, inserting myself between his legs and squatting, resting my hands on his legs. He looked at me and I looked up at him.

"But this time I _am_ your past..." I said. Dean gave me a half smile and glanced at the ground, then looked back at me. I smiled and rested my hands on his chest. "If I'm what you want...And you want to try to make this work...I have nothing against that...I already told you, you're not getting rid of me."

Dean smiled and chuckled. I giggled and moved closer, sliding my hands down his chest, resting them on his thighs.

"So?...Are we gonna do this?" I asked, softly. Dean set his beer down and slid his hands over my arms. I smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah. We can give it a shot." He said. I smiled as Dean cupped my face, leaning in and kissing me. I giggled as he kissed me and kissed him back. We broke apart and Dean looked at me. Then his face got serious and he said, "But we can't tell Sam..."

I blinked, then let out a short laugh. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because. Sammy doesn't need to know. Neither does Liz or Caiden...Especially Caiden." He said. I nodded. His face softened and he smiled. "So...Food now right?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. I stood. Dean watched me and smirked. I rested my arms on his shoulders. "You're lucky I like you..." I said. Dean smirked, sliding his hands to my hips. I leaned down and kissed him, then walked out, grabbing my beer. Dean sat back in his chair and sipped his beer.

"I never thought you'd be romantically involved with her..." Castiel said, popping up behind Dean. Dean was so startled, he jumped, falling out of his chair.

"Damnit, Cas!" Dean shouted. I rushed back in and my eyes widened.

"Cas?" Dean and Cas both looked at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...How do you know Cas?" Dean asked, looking at me. I looked at Dean. I inhaled.

"I..." I looked at Cas. "Um..."

"I've been keeping an eye on her for many years now." Cas said. Dean looked at Cas, then at me.

"Rose...What is he talking about?" He asked, completely confused. Cas looked at me.

"He doesn't know." Cas said. I bit my lip, still saying nothing, looking between the two. Cas looked at Dean, then looked at me. "This is awkward."

Dean came over to me. "Rose...What's going on?" He asked. I looked at Cas, then looked at Dean and sighed.

"Cas, can you give us a minute?" I said, in Enochian. Dean stared at me, in shock and awe. Dean turned back to Cas, but he was gone. Dean whipped his head around.

" ** _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_** " Dean shouted. I jumped, slightly, and put a hand to his chest.

"Dean...Please. This...Is going to sound really weird...But I need you to listen to me...Okay?" I said. Dean looked at me, almost like a lost puppy. He was so confused. "Look. When I made that deal...When I was 8?...I...I don't know the angels heard about it and sent Cas to watch over me. To protect me from any other demon that would try to take advantage of me."

Dean made a strangled, struggled noise. I took his hand and went to the couch, both of us sitting down.

"Cas told me that making a deal like that at that age leaves a mark on the soul. Something the demons crave. I don't fully understand it. Cas never explained it." I said. Dean rubbed his face.

"Okay...So...Like, what? Are you part demon or something?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"Dean..."

"What? I mean, I've known Cas for a while, and he's never mentioned you. Nor have you ever mentioned him when we were kids!" Dean said.

"He told me no one could know. At least when we were kids. And when we got older...I mean we never saw you, so there was to reason to reach out to tell you. And none of the other hunters I worked with needed to know!" I said.

"So it's a need-to-know basis?" Dean asked. I shrugged, slightly, and nodded.

"Kind of."

"And I didn't need to know? Even though you knew that Cas worked with us over the last few years." Dean said, nodding. "Nice, Rose."

Dean stood and walked away. I blinked, stunned.

"Dean!" I called. " _DEAN!_ "

Dean never looked back, just walked down the hall and out the door. I sighed and sat back, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't realize he..."

"Cas...Please...Do not start..." I said, looking at him.

"Rose, I am sorry." He said. I stood.

"Why, after all these years, did you suddenly decide to come back? I haven't heard from you since Kenna died. Now, 14 years later, you suddenly show up and expect everything to be the way it was?" I said.

"I didn't realize he didn't know about us." Cas said. I sighed and rubbed my fingers over my forehead.

"I haven't seen the kid in 18 years, Cas...Of course he wouldn't know. And you told me never to tell anyone about you. Not even Kenna. So how could you not have known that Dean didn't know? No one knows, Cas!" I said. Cas glanced at the open front door. I sighed. "Yes. Dean knows now...But no one else does."

"I'm sorry. I will be more than happy to explain things to him." Cas said. I waved my hand, dismissively.

"Don't bother. Dean is a stubborn ass. He won't listen to anyone..." I said.

"He might listen to me." Cas said.

"Cas. Please don't. Just leave it alone. Leave _me_ alone." I said in Enochian. I turned away. I heard the flapping of wings and knew he had gone. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. Small tears slipped down my face. I sighed and wiped them away. "What is wrong with you? Why are you crying right now? And over a guy? You're a hunter, Rose...You don't get emotional like this..."

I sighed and got up, going to the kitchen and looking for the take out menus.  
~  
I ordered food, for both me and Dean, whenever he decided to come back from where ever he was. Around 12 at night, I bounced out and went upstairs to sleep. I was drifting in and out of sleep, but I never heard the front door open and Dean walk in. He looked around and saw his food still sitting out for him, where I had left it. Dean sighed and started looking for me. He found me in Bobby's room, sleeping, hugging the pillow, half my face pressed into it. Dean smiled lightly and came over to me. He pushed the hair out of my face. I whined and moved my face, pressing it fully into the pillow. Dean chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rose." He said softly, shaking my shoulder, gently. I whined and shifted.

"What?" I whimpered, keeping my eyes closed. He pushed my hair back. I sighed and opened my eyes, slightly. Then I moved back on the bed, thinking he wanted to lie down. He did and pulled me closer.

"Hey. Rose..." He said, softly. I sighed, tiredly, and blinked open my eyes, looking up at him.

"What, Dean?" I asked. He slid his hand over my cheek.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have run out like that." He said. I shook my head.

"Just forget it. It's fine." I said, putting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep. Dean wanted to continue the conversation, but as he saw it wouldn't be much use, he gave up. He shifted, pulling his jacket and shirt off, then held me close, pulling the blankets over us. Soon, he too fell asleep.  
~  
The next morning I avoided talking to Dean, still thinking he was mad. I was half asleep the night before when he tried to talk to me, so I didn't remember anything. To make matters worse, Cas was there the whole day, which made it _that_ much more awkward.

Miraculously, Cas had left sometime around 7 at night and Dean made his move. The second Cas flew away, I got up and walked out of the room, passing Dean. As I did, he looked up and caught my hand, pulling me back.

"Rose. Wait." He said, standing, still holding my hand. I didn't turn to him as he came closer. I felt his warm breath down my neck. I glanced at him, slightly, over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, softly. Dean let go of my hand, moving it to my hip. I turned my head to him, but not my body.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, his voice soft. I shrugged.

"You left last night...Over something that wasn't a big deal..." I said.

"I came back and apologized, Rose." He said. I turned to him, fully.

"When?" I asked, confused.

"Last night? I came back at like 12 and you were already in bed." He said. I blinked.

"I...Don't remember you ever coming in..." I said. Dean chuckled.

"Well, you were half asleep..." He said. I nodded and folded my arms.

"Might explain it." I said. Dean smirked and pulled me closer by my hips. I looked up at him, keeping my arms folded. Dean slid his hands up and down my arms.

"So...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that." Dean said.

"I don't understand why you got so upset..." I said. Dean shook his head.

"I don't either. It was just...A shock, is all. I'm sorry." He said. I nodded. He gave me a small, sly smirk and looked at me. "Am I forgiven?"

I looked at him, trying not to smile, but I cracked. I smiled, lightly. "I suppose..." I said. Dean smirked, pulling me closer, wrapping his arms around me. I giggled and unfolded my arms, resting them on his chest. Dean leaned down and kissed me. I giggled and slid my hands to his neck. Dean smirked and held me close. I smiled and rested my hands on his shoulders. We stood there for a while...Until Cas, being Cas, ruined it.

"All is well now?" Cas said, suddenly appearing. We both jumped and looked at him.

"We need to put a bell on you or something, Cas. Jesus." Dean said, letting me go and walking into the kitchen. I giggled and bit my lip. Then I looked at Cas. He looked at me.

"All is...?"

"Yes. Castiel. Thank you." I said, putting a hand on his arm, briefly. Dean walked back in, handing me a beer. I shook my head and pushed it away. Dean looked at me, shocked.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and shrugged, wrinkling my nose.

"Just the thought of beer and any other type of alcohol right now...It's just making me nauseous." I said. Dean shrugged.

"More for me." He said, smirking. Cas stared at me, a puzzled expression on his face. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, confused. Cas shook his head, but continued to stare at me, the same puzzled look on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him, then slowly looked away. Dean sat in Bobby's desk chair and drank his beer.

"So...When are we getting out of here?" He asked. I shrugged.

"We can go now if you want. I tied up all the loose ends for my case." I said. Dean nodded.

"What about Sammy? He said he was on his way here." Dean said. I shrugged.

"If you wanna stay a few more days and wait for Sam and drive your Impala back, that's fine." I said, going to the desk and cleaning up. Dean watched me for a while, as Cas watched him watch me. I looked up after a while and jumped.

"Why...Are y'all staring at me like that?" I asked, slightly creeped out. Dean looked at Cas, Cas looked at Dean.

"Why are you being a creeper, Cas?" Dean said, trying to deflect the blame. Dean got up, smirking at me, and went to the kitchen. I giggled. "I mean, if you really want to get back to Seattle, Rose, to get back to Caiden, we can leave tonight."

I turned to Dean as he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. He looked at me and smiled, lightly. I smiled and nodded.

"I really do want to get back to him." I said. "If you want to wait here for Sam, I can just meet you two back home."

Dean shook his head. "Sam isn't even gonna be here until tomorrow night. And he'll just have to pass by here to get to Seattle." Dean said. I nodded.

"So...Do you want to leave now or later tonight?" I asked. I slowly realized the conversation was taking on a tone of marital status. And I noticed, while Dean stayed oblivious, that Cas had seen it too.

Dean shrugged and chuckled. "You have the car. It's your kid. Whatever you want to do." He said.

"Well, I'm ready to go now, if you are." I said. Dean nodded.

"Then let's go." He said, smirking. He pushed off the wall and went upstairs to pack his bag up. Castiel came over to me.

"Rose..." I looked at him. "Are you...With child?"

I blinked, flabbergasted. "What?! Cas, you're insane! Of course not!" I said. Cas watched me. I looked at him.

"You're absolutely pos..."

" _YES!_ Cas. Jesus..." I rubbed my temples.

"Why in the hell would you think I'm pregnant?" I asked, in hushed tones, making sure Dean wouldn't hear.

"You...Seem...Different..." Cas said. "Is it Dean's?"

I looked at Cas. "Castiel...I'm going to say it one last time...I. _Am not._ Pregnant. _Okay?_ " I said. Cas nodded, but I could tell he was still unconvinced. I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning as Dean came down the stairs, both our bags in hand.

"Ready?" He asked, setting them by the door. I blinked.

"You packed for me?" I asked, an amused smile on my face. Dean smirked and chuckled.

"You want to get out of here, don't you?" He said. I giggled and grabbed my keys, pulling on my jacket. Cas left and me and Dean got into the car, taking off.  
~  
About 10 hours into the drive, I was about to pass out. I pulled over and parked, sitting back and closing my eyes. Dean watched me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, touching my arm. I nodded and sighed, frustrated.

"I'm just...I just want to sleep but I want to get home to see Caiden." I said, struggling not to cry. Dean blinked, confused.

"Okay...Well...We can stop for the night?" He said. I shook my head.

"No. I can't drive anymore. I'm so tired." I said.

"Rose, I can drive." He said. I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked, a small smile forming on my face. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to drive for a few days, I'd like to drive." He said, getting out. I nodded and slid over the the passenger side, laying down, my feet pushing against the door. Dean got into the driver's side and took off. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the rumble of the engine and the movements of the car lull me to sleep. Dean glanced at me as I drifted off and smiled, he popped in a CD, turning the sound down and sat back, cruising down the highway.  
~  
I woke up, in my own bed back at Liz's house. I sat up, completely confused, and looked around. I saw Dean pass by the open door. When he sat I was up, he immediately back tracked and walked in, smiling.

"Hey. Finally. How can you sleep for 14 hours? Jesus." Dean said, eating his salad. I looked at him.

"Hi...When did we get back?" I asked. I saw the salad and raised my eyebrow. "And why...Are you eating a salad?"

Dean looked at his plate, then back at me and smirked. "Liz makes some amazing salads..." He said, laughing. I giggled and yawned, pushing a hand through my hair. Dean watched me. He swallowed the bite he had in his mouth, set his plate down and came over to me, sitting on the bed. I looked at him and gave him a tired smile.

"I hope Caiden isn't bugging you too much." I said. Dean smiled and shook his head.

"No. We're just hanging out. Playing some video games, football, baseball...The kids is the freaking Energizer Bunny." Dean said. I giggled and laid back.

"Yup. That's my baby." I said. Dean moved closer to me, putting a hand on the other side of my body, leaning against it.

"So, you feeling better?" He asked. "You kept tossing and turning in your sleep. Damn near gave me a black eye."

I looked at him, confused. "You...Slept in here with me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. You wouldn't let me leave." He said. I blinked and blushed. Dean smirked. "What you don't remember?"

I shook my head. "No. I was so damn tired. I just wanted to sleep." I said. Dean chuckled.

"Well, you slept. And now Caiden keeps asking if you're up yet." Dean said. I giggled.

"I'm sure." I said. I sighed, closing my eyes, and stretched, bending backwards, touching my toes. I moaned/whimpered, happily. I moved back and sighed, laying there, motionless. Dean watched me and chuckled. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said. He watched me for a while longer, while I watched him watching me. I giggled and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Dean?!" I asked, laughing. Dean chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back, cupping his cheeks, lightly. We broke apart and I let my hands slid down from his face and down his chest slowly. "I should probably get up and go take care of my son, now..."

Dean chuckled. "Probably." Dean said, moving his face closer. I giggled and pushed it away as I sat up. Dean chuckled and stood. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, pushing it back, then got up. Dean watched me with a knowing smirk. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" I looked down and was only in my bra and panties. I looked at Dean and gave him a look. "Really, Dean?"

I fought an amused smile, but it surfaced. Dean snickered and left, picking up his plate.

"See you upstairs." His voice echoed through the hall as he left. I giggled and went to the closet, pulling out my faded dark blue jeans with faded crease marks and my tight, peach racer back tank top. I pulled my hair back into a messy, tight ponytail. I washed my face, quickly, then went upstairs to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Dean leaning against the counter, putting more of Liz's salad on his plate. Liz was at the stove, cooking Lord know what. And Caiden sat at the table, eating his burger listening to Dean tell a hunting story.

"What happened then?!" Caiden asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Well, then Gabriel put us in this cop show. Me and Sam thought we found him, so we had this stake, dipped in blood and we sta..."

"Dean!" I said, giving him a look, but half laughing. Caiden dropped his burger and ran to me, hugging me.

"AUNTIE!" He cried. I giggled and bent down to hug him.

"Hi, Caiden." I said. He looked at me and smiled, small tears in his eyes. I giggled and wiped his face. "Hey. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy you're back." He said, hugging me again. I smiled and hugged him. Dean watched us, smiling. Liz smiled.

"Rosie, do you want a burger and some salad?" She asked, taking a plate down for me. I let go of Caiden and stood.

"Yeah. Thanks, Liz." I said. Caiden went back to the table and finished eating. I went to Liz as she handed me the plate. I kissed her cheek. "Was he good?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. And he has his trip tomorrow. He's hoping you can go with him." Liz said, giving me a look. I giggled.

"We're gonna be here for a few days, waiting for Sam. I can go." I said, starting to fix my burger.

"Auntie, can Dean and Sam come too?" He asked. I looked at Caiden, glancing at Dean, who just watched.

"Well, Sam won't be here until tomorrow night, Cai." I said.

"Ok...So...Can Dean come then?" He asked. I looked at Dean.

"You have to ask Dean Caiden." I said, looking at Caiden. Caiden looked at Dean, didn't say anything, only smiled. Dean chuckled and shrugged, still eating his salad.

"Yeah. Sure. If you want me to come, I'll be there." Dean said.

"Dean...Don't eat too much of that salad...It's only meant to be eaten in small portions..." Liz warned. Dean shook his head, dismissively. I giggled.

"She's being serious, Dean. Last time I ate that...I had the runs so bad I couldn't sit right for a week." I said. Dean looked at me, his fork halfway to his mouth. I gave him a look and finished making my burger. With his mouth still open, he looked at Liz, who wore an amused smirk on her face. Then, his mouth STILL open, he looked at Caiden who simply sat there, staring at him and nodding his head. Slowly, Dean put his fork back on the plate and set the plate down, smiling. I giggled and shook my head.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "So...What time is this trip thing?"

"12. But my teacher said the chaperons have to be there by 11." Caiden said, finishing his burger. Dean nodded and reached around me to grab buns and a burger. I gave him a look and Dean only smirked at me.

"Alright, little man. Sounds good." Dean said. Caiden got down from the table.

"Auntie can I play video games now?" He asked.

"Clear your plate first, please." I said, giving him a look. Caiden giggled and grabbed his plate, going over to Liz, who had now switched to washing dishes, and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Caiden." Liz said.

"Go on." I said, nodding toward the living room. Caiden smiled and ran off, jumping over the couch and turning on his game console. Dean watched him and chuckled.

"Are you sure he's not mine? You promise you were lying?" Dean asked, looking at me. I giggled. Liz's head popped up and she looked at us.

"Excuse me?" She asked. We turned to her. I giggled.

"Liz, calm down. Dean was making fun of me for calling Caiden on our first hunt so i tortured him a little and told him Caiden was his from when we hooked up when we were 14...I was just messing with him." I said. Liz gave me a look. "Liz, I swear!"

Dean snickered. I turned and punched his arm. "Hey!" Dean said, rubbing his arm. I gave him a look and giggled. Dean chuckled and finished making his burger, taking a bite.

"And for the record...Caiden is my son, by law, but he is all his mother. She didn't care and just had fun...Unless she was hunting..." I said. Liz smiled and nodded.

"That's for damn sure. That kid is all Elena." Liz said. Me and Liz laughed. Then we finished eating and then we started to help Liz open the bar.  
~  
That night, Caiden insisted on a 'family night'. Complete with monster movie marathon and candy and popcorn. We went through Dracula, Frankenstein, mummies and zombies. The last movie was Godzilla. Caiden sat on the floor maybe about a foot away from the tv, clutching his sock monkey and stuffing his face with popcorn, his eyes never leaving the screen. I shook my head as I watched him.

"Popcorn." Dean said, dropping his hand down in front of me, holding the bowl of popcorn. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks." I said, starting to eat. Dean rounded the couch and sat next to me. He slid closer and tossed him arm over the back of the couch, lounging. I shifted, becoming tired, and tucked my feet under myself, leaning against Dean. Dean looked down at me and smiled, putting his arm down to drape it around me. I didn't look up at him, but still had a secret, sly smirk on my face. Dean soon started to get restless. I looked up at him.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, softly. Dean rubbed his eyes and looked down at me, giving me a small smile.

"Nah. I think Caiden would kill us if we left." He said. I raised my eyebrow and gave him a look, an amused smirk on my face. "What?"

"I didn't say us...I said you..." I said, giggling. Dean blushed and gave me a half smile. I giggled and pressed a hand to his chest briefly. "Go on. Go to sleep. I can handle Caiden. He IS my kid."

Dean chuckled. "No. I'll stay till the end. If he's anything like Sam was, he'll be passed out before the end of the movie." Almost as if on cue, we heard a thump. We turned and saw Caiden, on the floor, passed completely out. I giggled and Dean smirked. I turned off the tv and turned on the lights. Dean stood and went to Caiden, picking him up and carrying him down to his room. I followed. I went into his room and pulled back the covers. Dean helped me as I changed him and then we put him into bed. I gave him his sock monkey and kissed his forehead, pushing his hair back.

"I love you, Caiden." I said, quietly. Dean watched me and smiled. I stood and turned off his light. Dean turned and went to the door. I followed, pressing a hand on his back, lightly. We walked out and shut the door. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Dean chuckled. I looked at him. "Hey. You don't get to laugh at me. You don't have kids. I raised the boy child since he was 4, ok?"

Dean chuckled and pulled me to him. "I can laugh...Because I've had to raise a kid. IF only for a short time, he might have been older, but I've played Dad...I can laugh." He said. I gave him a look, a smile still on my face.

"Well, if you want to play Dad now...Go clean your kid's mess..." I said, smirking and putting my hands on my hips. Dean blinked.

"Oh, so he's my kid when he does crap like that?" Dean asked, amused. I nodded.

"That's how it works. They're mine when they're sweet and cute and innocent, and they're yours when they are being little devils." I said. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. I put my hand on his mouth gently, shushing him.

"Shh! You'll wake him up." I said, pushing him down the hall. Dean laughed as we walked back up to the living room. Once we got there, Dean stopped and his face fell. The living room was a complete mess. I came up behind him, smirking, knowing full well that was the state of the room, and rested my arm on his shoulder, looking at the room, then at Dean. Dean turned his head toward me, staring at the room for a few more seconds, then looked at me.

"I...Really don't want to play Dad anymore..." Dean said. I giggled and patted his chest.

"Didn't think so. But you _are_ going to help clean." I said, going to the table and starting to clear off the food. Dean sighed, looking down and shaking his head. He looked up, a small smile on his face and started to help clean.  
~  
About an hour later, we finished cleaning and Dean followed me down to my room. I walked in and flopped onto my bed, sighing. Dean leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms, watching me.

"I'm never having kids...Caiden is my one and only child. I swear." I said. Dean chuckled. I looked up at him, glaring at him for a moment before smirking. Dean smirked. "Well? Go on. Go to bed."

Dean shifted, pushing himself off the door frame and coming over to me. I sat up as Dean climbed onto the bed, crawling over to me. I giggled and watched him. Dean smirked, pulling me closer, kissing me. I sighed into the kiss, kissing him back. He slid his hands up my sides, under my shirt. I shivered at his touch, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled my shirt off, tossing it on the ground, then pulled me closer and kissed me again. I exhaled, softly, unbuttoning his shirt. I pushed it off, sliding it off his arms and tossed it off the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. Dean moved to kiss along my jawline, then down my neck. I sighed and tilted my head back, dragging my nails down his back. Dean moaned against my skin. I smirked. Dean came back up to face me. I giggled and smirked as his hands traveled down to my jeans, unbuttoning them slowly. We both looked down, watching, then we looked back at each other and smirked.  
~  
I looked at the clock and sighed, then looked at Dean. He chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows.

"What?" He asked. I giggled and bit the tip of his nose and pushed him down, slipping on top of him, straddling him. Dean smirked and held my hips. I leaned down, resting my arms on his chest.

"It is now 2 in the morning...We got to my room...at 12...How is it we are able to keep going for two hours, Dean? Care to explain that to me?" I asked, smirking slyly. Dean laughed. I put my hand over his mouth, gently. "SHH! You'll wake everyone..."

Dean chuckled. I moved my hand and leaned down to kiss him. Dean's hands traveled up my back, holding me close.

"We need to get to bed. Caiden has school at 8 and we have to be there at 11 for his trip...If we don't sleep now, we will miss it and he will hate us..." I said. Dean chuckled.

"God...Do we sound like parents or what?" Dean said. Suddenly, something came over me. I wasn't too sure what it was, but something didn't feel right. Dean saw my face change. "What? What is it?"

I didn't speak, only slid off him and got off the bed, wrapping the blanket around me, picking up my bra putting it on. Dean sat up, confused.

"Rose." Dean said. I didn't respond. I went to the closet and pulled on my pajama bottoms and a shirt. Dean sighed. "Rose."

When I still didn't answer, Dean got up, fixing his boxers as he walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and turned me toward him.

"Rose. what the hell?" Dean said. I looked up at him.

"You should go...There's a guest room down the hall..." I said. Dean blinked, shocked and hurt.

"Rose..." I pulled away and went to the bed, slipping under the covers. He watched me. "Are you serious?"

"I need to sleep. I need to take my son to school today..." I said, pulling the covers up and burying my head in the pillow. Dean's hurt turned to anger. He curled his fists and gathered his clothes, storming out and down the hall. Small tears slipped down my cheeks. I hastily wiped them away and forced myself to sleep.  
~  
The next morning, the air between me and Dean had completely changed. Liz handed Caiden his backpack and grabbed her keys.

"Auntie, don't forget! You and Dean have to be there at 11! This is going to be. So. COOL!" He said, happily, putting on his backpack.

"Dean isn't going, Caiden..." I said, not turning to him as I made my breakfast. Caiden looked at me. Liz looked from Dean to me. Dean didn't move. He kept reading the newspaper that was in front of him. Caiden looked at Dean.

"Why not, Dean?" Caiden asked. Liz saw what would happen and pressed Caiden to leave.

"Caiden. Let's go. You're going to be late." Liz said.

"But..."

"Caiden James. Go." I said, firmly. Caiden looked at me, then at Dean, tears in his eyes.

"I hate you both. I don't want either of you to come..."He said before rushing out the door. Liz sighed and followed him. When I heard the car speed away, I threw down the utensils in my hand and rushed out, tears streaming down my face. Dean glanced at me, but didn't move.

"You are a fool, Dean." Cas said. Dean jumped, knocking over his mug of coffee, spilling it all over the paper. Dean froze and slowly turned to look at Castiel.

"Seriously. Given _any_ thought to that bell idea?" Dean said. Dean got up and grabbed a towel, cleaning up the coffee.

"You're a fool." Cas repeated.

"So you've said, Cas." Dean said. Dean picked up the soaked newspaper and tossed it into the trash, then put the plate into the sink.

"You need to talk to her. Set things right." Cas said.

"Set what right? We had sex, then she kicked me out...That's my move!" Dean said.

"So this is about pride." Cas stated, plainly. "You are not thinking about her feelings? The reason behind why she has done what she has done?"

"What other reason is there? She thinks we made a mistake. I can live with that. The second Sam gets here, I'm leaving." Dean said. Cas grabbed Dean's arm as he walked by.

"You have no choice." Cas said. Suddenly, they were in my room. I looked up from the bed and screamed, startled.

"DAMNIT, CASTIEL!" I shouted, wiping my face and standing.

"This will be resolved. Now." Cas said, pushing Dean towards me. Dean glared at Cas, then turned to me.

"There's nothing to resolve, Castiel. Leave." I said in Enochian.

"You no longer have the power to banish me, Rose." Cas said, also in Enochian. I bit my lip and looked at Dean.

"See? She doesn't want me here. Nothing to resolve. I'm leaving." Dean said.

"Yes. Do what you do best, Dean. Run away from your problems." I said, crossing my arms. Dean turned to me.

"I'm not the one with the problem. YOU are the one who kicked me out." Dean said.

"Because I was scared! Not because I didn't want you there!" I shouted. Dean blinked, confused. I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. "I got scared. I...I've had relationships before...They got along great with Caiden, just like you do...And...I got pregnant..."

"The two miscarriages..." Dean said. I nodded.

"Once I told them, they freaked out and left. Caiden was upset, I was upset...Just...It's all moving too fast and too similar. I pushed you away for Caiden's sake, not my own." I said. Dean sighed. He turned to Cas, but Cas being Cas, he was gone. Dean glared at the spot he had been in and turned to me.

"I swear, I will hold him down and put the bell on him myself if I have to..." Dean said. I smiled lightly, making Dean crack and smile as well. He sighed. I chewed my nail and watched him.

"Look...Dean...Maybe we should just...Not try to make 'us' work. I don't think it ever would anyway. We're too much alike." I said. Dean looked at me. I shrugged. Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Dean went to the door.

"Dean. Don't leave." I said. Dean sighed and turned to me.

"Rose...This isn't a good idea." He said. I gave him a look.

"I meant don't leave when Sam gets here. I still need you two for hunts." I said. Dean blushed, slightly.

"Oh..." Dean said. I giggled, softly.

"Look...I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what's wrong with me lately." I said.

"We've all had those days...Not saying me, personally..." Dean said. I looked at him. Dean smirked and opened the door. "I'll talk to Caiden when he gets back from school."

"No. He's my son. I'll talk to him." I said, walking out. Dean watched me and sighed.  
~  
The rest of the day, me and Dean stayed as far away from each other, and, more importantly, Liz, as we could. At least until Caiden came home. Liz opened the door and Caiden came storming in, tossing his backpack on the floor and going down to his room. I sighed and followed him. Dean watched me leave.

"I want to know what's going on. And I want to know now..." Liz said, shutting the door and crossing her arms. Dean cringed and turned. Liz gave him a look and Dean sighed, telling her almost everything. Meanwhile, I was down in Caiden's room.

"Caiden James! Unlock this door right now! What have I told you about locked doors in this house?!" I shouted, jiggling the doorknob.

"*It's not your house and you're not my mom!*" He shouted back. It stung, bad. But I set it aside. I pulled my pocket knife out and picked the lock, pushing the door open.

"I know I'm not your mother. But by law, I am. And you will listen to me, do you understand?" I said. Caiden sat in the corner of his room on his bean bag chair, arms folded and curled up.

"Why didn't you and Dean come? I wanted you guys there! It was going to be so much fun!" Caiden said. I sighed and went to him.

"Caiden...You remember David and Jeremy?" I asked, sitting next to him. Caiden glanced at me.

"Yeah. The two douche bags who bitched out on you..." Caiden said, irritated. I sighed.

"I'll let the language slide..." I said, giving him a look. "Caiden...That's what it's starting to be with Dean...You see that right?"

Slowly, Caiden unfolded his arms and looked at me.

"I don't want you to get hurt again, Auntie..." He said.

"I know you don't. And I don't want you to have to go through what you went through for a third time..."

"So you and Dean broke up or something?" He asked. I closed my eyes and shook my head, giggling.

"Caiden, we were never together. We're just friends." I said.

"Well, you don't act like it." He said.

"Caiden...We've known each other since we were kids. We're just close. I know Sam and Dean are your idols. But that's all they need to be. They can be your friends, too. But that's it." I said. Caiden nodded.

"Yes, Auntie." He said. I pulled him to me, hugging him. He hugged me back. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you."

"I know, baby. I know." I pulled back and looked at him.

"Is Dean mad at me?" He asked. I giggled.

"No. Why would he be?"

"Well, I said I hated him too..." Caiden said. I stood and took his hand.

"Come on." I led him back up to the kitchen. Dean turned and looked at us. I looked down at Caiden and pressed him forward. "Go on, Caiden."

Caiden took a few steps forward and looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't hate you. You're my hero." Caiden said, with a small smile. Dean smiled and chuckled.

"It's okay, dude. I understand." Dean held out his arm to Caiden. Caiden smiled and went to him. Dean gave him a one armed hug, then let go. Caiden came back to me.

"Auntie, can I play video games?" He asked. I pushed his hair back.

"One hour. Then it's time for homework." I said. Caiden nodded and went into the living room. I looked at Dean and gave him a small smile.

"Rosie. Come help me at the bar." Liz said. I nodded and we walked out. Once me and Liz stepped into the bar, she turned on me. "Rose Marie Brady! What the hell were you thinking?!"

I looked at her and blinked. "So I had sex with the kid. So what?" I said, going to the bar and taking down the stools. Liz sighed.

"This had better not be a repeat of David and Jeremy. You know, had I been here, they wouldn't have made it off the property..." Liz said. I sighed.

"Yes. I know. But this is different. I'm not in a relationship with Dean. It's just sex...And it was only once." I lied. Liz crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Dean said it was twice..." She said. I glanced at her.

"Okay, twice. That's it. It's not a big deal." I said.

"Rosie. Caiden idolizes them. When he finds out you two are involved...Screw that, he's already acting the same way as with David and Jeremy! Do you really want to put him through that again?" Liz asked.

"I'm not putting him through anything cause nothing is going on." I said. "Liz, can we please just drop it? It's over and done with."

"It better be. Because I'd hate to have to be the one to put a bullet in another Winchester." Liz said. I smirked. Years ago, her and John had a spat and she shot John in the shoulder. Liz went behind the bar and opened the register. Suddenly, we heard the familiar rumble of a car. I turned and smiled.

"Thank God..." I said, setting the last stool down and walking out. Sam pulled up in the Impala, parked and got out. Both me and Dean headed for him. Sam saw me first, but I stopped to let the brotherly love be felt. Dean went to Sam, a huge smile on his face and hugged him tight. Sam hugged him back, smiling.

"Good job, Sammy." Dean said. Sam chuckled.

"I told you I'd be fine." Sam said. They broke apart, smiling at each other. Sam turned to me and smiled. "Hey, Rose. Dean wasn't too much of a pain in the ass, was he?"

Sam hugged me and I looked over his shoulder at Dean. "No...Just the usual dose." I said. Sam chuckled and we pulled away.

"Where's Caiden? I, uh...Kind of got him something..." Sam said, handing me a small box.

"Oh, Sam...You didn't have to do that." I said, taking it and looking up at him. Sam shrugged and smiled.

"I saw it and thought he might like it." Sam said. I smiled.

"Thank you, Sam." I said. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I walked inside to find Caiden. Dean watched me and Sam watched Dean.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Dean turned to Sam.

"What? Nothing." Dean said, going to the car. He slid his hands over the hood. "Oh, my baby. Did you miss me?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Dean." He said. Dean gave him a look.

"I spent the last 5 days in a Mustang. A Mustang, Sam!" Dean said. Sam snickered, tossing him his keys. Dean caught them and put them in his pocket. Sam shook his head and went back inside.  
~  
Everything was quiet for about two weeks. Me and Dean slowly let things go and our relationship developed into what it used to be again. I was surprised that Dean and Sam had stuck around for so long. Helping me and Liz open, run and close the bar every night. One night, after the bar closed, me, Sam and Dean helped Liz close up. As we were finishing up, Caiden walked in.

"Caiden? What are you doing up? It's 2 in the morning." I said, going over to him. Caiden hugged his sock monkey and yawned.

"They told me to come down here." Caiden said, sleepily. Dean and Sam looked at him. I tensed.

"Caiden...Who told you that?" I asked. Caiden shrugged.

"I dunno? They just said to come down here...So I did." He said, yawning. I looked back at Sam and Dean. Liz immediately grabbed her shotgun and tossed the boys two handguns. I pulled Caiden toward me and kept him close, going back over to Sam and Dean. Dean held a protective arm around us, while Sam was behind us, his back to us. Liz looked around, going to each window and looking outside.

"I don't see anything." She said.

"Caiden...Baby, I need you to think, ok? Who told you to come down to the bar?" I asked. Caiden shrugged.

"I don't know, Auntie. I don't know who they were." He said.

"What did they look like?"

"One was a guy and one was a girl. The guy was tall and he had black hair and black eyes...Just like the girl." He said. The four of us turned and looked at him, shocked. I squatted down to him.

"Caiden. Caiden look at me." He opened his eyes. "You're positive they had black eyes..."

Caiden nodded. "Yeah. I remember cause they turned on my light and woke me up. Then they said you needed me and to come downstairs right away. So I did." I looked up at Dean.

"Oh, hell no." Dean said. Liz loaded her shotgun and was ready for almost anything. Key word, being almost. Suddenly, there was a huge bang in the back of the bar and the fire roared to life. Then there was another explosion on the other side of the bar.

"Get out now!" Sam shouted, going to grab Liz. Dean grabbed Caiden and me, and led us to the door. Before we could reach it a beam fell from the ceiling, lit on fire, in front of us. I screamed and pulled Caiden back. Dean pulled us closer, looking for another way out.

"There's a way out through the back!" I shouted. Dean grabbed my hand and we ran, hurrying outside. we got a safe distance away, and waited for Sam and Liz.

"Come on, Sammy..." Dean said, watching the door. The longer we waited, the more panicked we became. "That's it. I'm going in there."

"Dean, wait!" I shouted, trying to grab him as he ran in. I held onto Caiden as we watched the door. The fire got bigger and bigger. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and the fire burst out the door. "NO!"

I left Caiden standing there and ran for the door. As I got to the door, Dean and Sam burst out, carrying Liz. I helped them get her to one of the pick up trucks and laid her in the bed.

“Is everyone okay?” I asked. Dean nodded, panting slightly.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re all here.” Dean said. I sighed, relieved.

“Good. Caiden, stay...Caiden? _CAIDEN!_ ” I shouted, looking for him. Dean’s eyes widened and looked around for him, as did Sam. Dean turned and grabbed my arm.

“Rose…” Dean said. I turned looking at him. I followed his eyes and screamed.

“CAIDEN! NO!” The demons had him and were pulling him into a car. I ran for him, Dean and Sam soon following me. “CAIDEN!”

“LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME!” Caiden shouted, kicking and scratching at his captors. He turned to look at me as I ran to him.

“NO! CAIDEN!” I screamed.

“ _MOM!_ ” He screamed, reaching for me. Hearing him call me ‘Mom’ for the first time, broke my heart and fueled my fire even more. I sped up, as fast as I could. “MOM! HELP!”

“CAIDEN! LET HIM GO!” I screamed. The demons laughed and shoved him into the car, slamming the door shut, then getting in and taking off. I was close to the car and I jumped, trying to grab for the bumper. One of the demons peeked out the window and shot. I heard Sam and Dean scream my name as the bullet hit my shoulder, sending me backwards. I fell, hard, and rolled. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Caiden at the rear window, banging on the window. I heard his voice faintly calling, ‘Mom! MOM!’ Tears slid down my cheeks and I passed out.  
~  
I woke to the sound of steady beeping. I exhaled hard and tried to shift.

"Dean...She's awake." I heard Sam say. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Dean in the corner of the room, Sam by the bedside. I saw Dean burst out of the chair and rush over to me.

"Sam? Dean?" I said, my voice raspy. Dean took my hand. I looked at him and smiled, lightly.

"Hey..." Dean said, softly.

"Hey...What...What happened?" I asked. I looked at Dean. "Dean...What's wrong?"

Dean sighed. "They...Have Caiden...The demons." He said. I shifted, trying to sit up.

"I...I know...I remember that...But he's...Still alive right?" I asked, my voice cracking, tears forming. I saw small tears form in Dean's eyes.

"I...I don't know...Rose. I don't know." He said, breaking down slightly. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Dean lowered his head, pressing his hands against his forehead. I heard a strangled sob come from him. He sniffed and looked up. "I'm sorry. I had you two, safe...I shouldn't have gone back in and left you...Rose..."

I shook my head and reached up to touch his face. "No. Dean...It's not your fault. He's MY son...I...I should have been watching for him. I should have stayed with him. This isn't your fault." I said, brushing my fingers across his cheek. He leaned into the touch, squeezing his eyes shut, small tears slipping out of the corners.

"If anything happens to that kid, I'll kill every single demon myself...I don't care what they have or haven't done." He said, looking at me.

"Nothing is going to happen. We're going to get him back." I said. Dean nodded.

"I know we will." Dean said. I closed my eyes, crying silently. I sniffed and opened my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

"Where...Where's Liz?" I asked, looking around the room.

"She got hit. The demons grabbed her in the back and stabbed her. The doctors said she'll be fine." Dean said.

I sighed. "How long are we going to be here? I need to get my son!" I said, trying to get up. Dean pushed me down gently.

"Don't move. Wait here, we'll get the doctor." Dean said.

"I'll go check on Liz, okay?" Sam said, touching my shoulder. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, sitting back and closing my eyes. I heard the door open, the two walk out, then the door closed. I laid there, tears streaming down my face. I heard wings flapping, but didn't move.

"Rose...I am sorry." Castiel said. I opened my eyes and looked at him, anger starting to form.

"Where were you?" I asked. "You've been there for me since I was 8, helping me...Now, the demons are after us, and they have my son...Where. Were you?"

Cas came closer, touching my hand. "Rose, I'm sorry. I did not know they were plan..." My hand flew at his face, punching him, sending him back.

"Get out." I said, angrily.

"Rose, you need my guidance. Now more than ever. You're..."

"I said...Get. Out." I said, not looking at him. Wings flapped and he was gone. Then, the door opened and Dean and the doctor walked in. The doctor glanced back at Dean.

"Do you mind?" The doctor said. Dean looked at him. The doctor looked annoyed and I had no idea why. Dean looked at me. I shook my head.

"Just wait outside, please..." I said. Dean blinked, but left, nonetheless. I sighed. "Doc, when can I get out of here?"

"Not anytime soon." He said, looking over his papers.

"What? It's just a bullet wound. Bind me up and discharge me." I said, confused. The doctor looked at me.

"Miss Brady...Are you aware you're about a month pregnant?" The doctor said. I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What? No. I...I'm not pregnant...Your tests are wrong...That's...It's not possible okay?!" I said. The doctor came over to me, handing me his clipboard.

"You're pregnant, Miss Brady. And we need to keep you here to run a few tests to make sure you're ok." The doctor said. I read and re-read the pages again and again and again. Then the doctor took his clipboard back and turned to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't...Please don't tell any of the people that I'm with. Please." I begged. The doctor sighed and nodded, then walked out. I sat there, staring at the ceiling in shock. Once the shock of me being pregnant wore off, the worse part formed in my mind. There was only one person that could possibly be the father.  
~  
Thankfully for me, Liz had to stay at the hospital as well, for at least another week to heal. The demons roughed her up good. Every day staying there killed me, because it meant another day went by without knowing whether Caiden was alive. After a few days after we first got to the hospital, I was discharged. I went in to talk to Liz, then immediately left to go back to the house to try to find my son. Finally, after another week, Liz came home and we started to work on rebuilding the bar.

"Why would they come after us? What the hell have we done this time?" Dean asked, chucking the charred wood out the door.

"I don't know Dean." Sam said.

"And why grab Caiden? Why the kid?" Dean asked.

"Dean. I don't know. Liz and Rose have been working on it all day, Rose, for the past two weeks." Sam said. Dean glanced back at the house. Sam stood, looked at Dean, then looked at the house as well. "She's been really quiet the past week...We should go talk to her. Make sure she's alright."

Dean shook his head. "No. It's...Probably just grief over losing the kid..." Dean said. He sighed and started picking up the charred wood. Sam watched his brother.

"What was going on between you two?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Don't do that, Dean. You know what I'm talking about...You like her, don't you?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him, then glanced back, again, at the house.

"Doesn't matter. It's a lost cause." Dean said. Sam shook his head and chuckled.

"You two are so stubborn..." Sam said. Dean gave him a look.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said. Sam snickered.

Inside, I watched them for a while. Liz came over to me.

"Rose. I think I've got something..." She said. I watched them for a moment longer, then turned to her.

"What?" I asked, taking the paper she held out to me.

"I asked around, the hunters that are near by...They said they think they saw Caiden...With the demons." Liz said. I looked at the picture. It was blurred, but I saw Caiden's sock monkey and knew it was him. I looked at Liz.

"Where was this taken?" I asked, blinking back tears.

"About 2 hours away. Port Angeles." Liz said. I nodded and handed her the picture.

"Let's go." I said.

"Whoa. Wait. Rose, we can't just barge in without a plan." Liz said, following me down to my room. I strode to my closet, opened it and pushed back all my clothes. I pulled on the bit of rope that hung down and another section opened. "Rose!"

"Liz, I don't care. They took Caiden, and I have no idea why. I don't really care. I just want him back. I need to protect my kids..." I said. Liz blinked.

"Kids? Caiden is your only...Oh, no...No..." I froze, not realizing I had let slip my little secret. I turned to her. "Rose...You're _pregnant?!_ "

I sighed and rubbed my fingers across my forehead. "Yeah...I am..." I said. Liz came closer, lowering her voice.

"Rose...Is it...?"

"Yeah...Yeah, it..." I took a deep breath. "It's Dean's..."

Liz sighed. "Damnit, Rose!" I looked at her.

"Dean doesn't need to know, ok? He'll leave eventually and/or I'll have a miscarriage...Same as always" I said, turning back to the closet. Liz grabbed my arm and forced me to turn back to her.

"What if you don't miscarry, hmm? And you have the baby? What? Are you just not going to tell him? It's his child, Rose." Liz said.

"Can we focus on the real issue at hand? Which is getting my son back?" I said. I turned back to the closet, pulling on the harness I wear, and starting shoving small handguns and knives and daggers into the slots. Liz sighed. "Stop worrying about me and get ready, Liz. I _will_ leave here without you..."

Liz gave me a look, then rushed off to her room. I finished loading myself up, grabbed a few more guns and walked out to the car. Sam and Dean saw me and came over to me, confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked, as I loaded up my trunk.

"We have a lead on Caiden." I said, not looking at them. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Sam go get the bags." Dean said, heading toward his Impala.

"No." I said. They looked at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked. "You really think we aren't going to back you up on this?"

I looked at him. "You can't keep up with me, Dean. Not this time." I said. Dean glared at me for a moment.

"Want to bet?" Dean went to his car and got in. "Sam!"

Sam sighed and went to the car, getting in. I slammed my trunk shut and got into my car. Liz ran out, guns and a bag in hand, tossing them into the back of the car as she got in. Dean pulled up next to me.

"Where is he at?" Sam asked. I looked at them, not saying anything.

"Port Angeles. Follow us." Liz said.

"If you can." My tires squealed as I took off. Dean followed.  
~  
We drove for maybe about an hour. it being the dead of night and me and Dean pushing the law at 90 miles an hour, we made great time. We pulled up in front of one of the old fishing warehouses. I got out and went to the trunk, opening it and grabbing everything I could that would be useful against the demons. Sam and Dean came over to us.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"You two are going to stay out of my way." I said, not looking at them.

"We're going in with you, Rose. You can't stop us." Dean said. I cocked the gun in my hand and held it under his chin.

"Do you really want to challenge me right now?" I asked, my voice low and unchanging. Liz and Sam looked over at us. "Stay out of my way, or I will kill you. Do not test me right now, Dean. This is my son."

"And we want to help you, Rose." Dean hissed. In one quick motion, he grabbed the gun, pulling it out of my hands. I glared at him and grabbed another gun. Dean inspected the gun in his hand. "You think this will be useful against the demons?"

I looked at him. "Do you know me?" I asked.

"Stop being a smart ass, Rose." Liz said, loading guns of her own. I glanced at her.

"You guys have the Colt. Bobby fixed it to make regular bullets work with it right?" Dean looked at Sam and nodded. "Bobby was my uncle...He taught me how to make my own before he died."

"Wait a minute... _That's_ why you were at Bobby's?" Sam asked, shocked. I looked at Sam, then at Dean.

"Really? You didn't tell him?" I asked. Dean shrugged. I looked at Sam. "Yes. Bobby is my uncle. Can we look at the bigger picture here, please?"

I loaded up my guns and shut the trunk, not caring if Liz was done or not.

"Can we get this done? I'd like to save my son and kill some demons." I said, walking towards the warehouse. Dean sighed and caught up to me, grabbing my arm.

"I'm getting real tired of your crap, Rose...We're here to help. You have no idea how many demons are in there and you're just going to barge in guns blazing?" Dean said.

"You're damn right, I am."

"And what happens if you get yourself killed? Huh? Then what happens to Caiden? You're just gonna leave him?" I hurled my open hand toward him, to slap him, but he caught my wrist and pulled me closer. I gasped, slightly and looked up at him. "Let us help you, Rose. You can't do everything alone."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"I promise you. Me and Sam will do everything it takes to get him back to you. but you have to let us in." Dean said. I pulled my hand away from him and stepped back.

"Don't get yourselves killed for me." I said. Liz and Sam caught up with us. I turned to them. "Liz. Sam. Go around back. See if you can get inside."

I looked at Dean and headed the opposite direction. Dean followed me closely.

"You've changed, Dean." I said.

"Yeah, well, I've been through a lot over the last 18 years..." Dean said. I sighed and pushed against a door. It opened, slowly and creaking. We paused for a moment, waiting. Then I pushed it open fully and we walked it. Me and Dean searched for the demons or Caiden, but found nothing. Finally, I got tired of waiting. I pointed my gun up, and fired. Stupidly, I didn't look where I shot and the floor above us broke. Dean grabbed me, pulling me back as everything above us fell, with a loud crash. Me and Dean walked back, falling onto the floor, trying to avoid it. "Yeah, Rose. Cause that was smart."

I glared at him as he got up. He held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"If it draws them out so we can find Caiden, I don't really care." I said. Dean sighed and pulled me to hide behind a stack of boxes. We watched and waited, but we waited on the wrong side. Two hands reached out and grabbed me. I screamed for Dean, but a hand came down over my mouth, silencing me. Dean turned and moved to grab me, but another hand came flying at his face knocking him out. I screamed for him, the hand still over my mouth, until I felt something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black.  
~  
I woke on a bed, strangely enough. I opened my eyes slowly, the lights above me blinding me. I moved a hand in front of my face to shield the light. I sat up slowly, unconsciously putting a hand on my stomach, and looked around. I was in an empty room, except for the bed. The walls were concrete and stained with blood. My breath hitched as I started to panic, and got up. I turned and jumped. In the corner of the room, sitting in a chair, was a demon. Or at least it had to be. She sat there, completely content at the fact I was bloodied and bruised. She looked up at me and smirked, her eyes pitch black. She stood and flicked her wrist, sending me flying into the wall. I hit it, hard and fell, whimpering, covering my stomach. She came over to me and raised her hand.

"NO! No. Please...I'm pregnant..Please. Don't..." I said, holding my stomach. She lowered her hand, regarding me for a moment. I looked up at the demon, tears in my eyes, praying she wouldn't hurt the baby. She scoffed and raised her hand. I screamed and the door burst open. We both turned. Sam barged in and raised the Colt, firing. The demon flew back and fell to the ground, dead. I sighed and shifted, whimpering softly. Sam hurried over to me, helping me up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. I wiped my face and nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah. I...I think so..." I said, covering my stomach. Sam watched me, confused for a moment, then slowly, realization washed over him.

"Are you...You're pregnant?" Sam asked, shocked. I looked at him, not speaking for a moment, then nodded. "And...It's Dean's?"

I nodded again. "Yes. But Sam...Please...Don't tell him." I said. Sam looked at me, incredulously.

"You're not serious? Rose, he has to know...I can't keep this from him!" Sam said.

"You have to. Please Sam. I don't want to tell him and end up miscarrying...I'm not going through that again..." I said. Sam sighed. " _Sam!_...Please..."

Sam looked at me, then finally nodded. "Alright. Alright." He said. Sam took my hand, pulling me closer to him and we went to the door. Sam peeked out, pointing his gun ahead of him. He checked both ways, then we walked out.

"Where's Liz? Did you find Caiden? Is Dean okay?" I asked, worried. Sam chuckled, slightly.

"Don't worry about Liz. She can hold her own." Sam said. I smiled, knowing full well what Liz was capable of. We wandered around, trying to find the others. We heard crashes and bangs behind us. We turned, Sam tucking me behind him, protectively. The demons had stripped me of all my weapons, so Sam was our only hope of not dying. Sam was prepared for anything, just not seeing Dean round the corner, followed by a VERY spirited Liz. Liz was yelling and screaming and shooting her gun and every demon. Dean rushed over to us, taking me while Sam went to help Liz.

"ROSE! DEAN! GET OUT OF HERE! FIND CAIDEN!" Liz shouted at us.

"I'm not leaving you two! We're all going to find Caiden!" I shouted back.

"Dean, take her and go!" Sam shouted at Dean. Dean grabbed me and took off down the hall. Once we got to what we thought was a safe place, Dean leaned against the wall. I hadn't noticed he was holding his side. Breathing heavily, Dean pulled his hand away, his hand soaked in blood.

"Oh, my God...Dean..." I went to him, covering the back of his hand, lifting his shirt. There was a deep cut in his side. I looked up at him. "Dean..."

He shook his head, pushing my hands away. "Don't worry about me. We need to find Caiden..." He said, pushing off the wall, taking my hand and tucking me into his side and taking off down the hall. We went through numerous amounts of hallways and looked into tons of rooms, but we couldn't find him.

"Dean...He's not here...They must have moved him." I said, small tears forming.

"No. He has to be here. I'll tear through every damn piece of this place." Dean said. As he spoke, a door behind us opened. We turned. Dean headed for the door. I grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?! When a door mysteriously opens, you go the opposite way! Not go towards it and walk in!" I said. Dean looked at me.

"What if Caiden is in there?" He said. I bit my lip, looked at the door, then back at Dean. Dean pulled me closer, gently, and took the gun out from his jeans. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Rose. Or Caiden. I won't let it."

I nodded and we walked into the room. Half the room was dark and once we walked in, the door slammed shut behind us. We jumped and turned. Then, the rest of the room lightened and we turned back. I gasped. Caiden stood in front of us, a demon holding him, an arm around his neck. The demon looked up and smirked at us. Dean raised his gun, aiming at him.

"There's no need for that, Winchester. Just give us the girl and you can have the kid." He said. Dean laughed and smirked.

"I'm leaving here with him...And Rose. And you, my friend, are going to be rotting in hell where you belong." Dean said, cocking his gun. The demon laughed.

"You have to kill me first..." He said, tightening his hold on Caiden's neck. Caiden choked, clawing at his arm.

"Mom.." Caiden whimpered. The demon moved, slightly, but quickly.

"Can you catch me, pretty boy?" The demon taunted. Dean followed him with his gun.

"Dean..."

"Give me a minute..." Dean said, trying to aim for the demons head.

"Dean."

"Hang on..."

" _DEAN!_ " The shot rang out. As the bullet left the gun, the demon moved, dragging Caiden with him. We heard it cackle, then it disappeared. I gasped and gripped Dean's shirt. "Caiden..."

Caiden looked down, slowly. The blood slowly seeped out from his chest, soaking his shirt. He touched his chest. As he pulled his fingers away, they were soaked in blood. Caiden looked up at us.

"Mom?..." And the fell. I screamed and ran to him, tears in my eyes. Dean teared up and dropped his gun, raising his hands, pushing them into his hair, shocked at what he had just done. He fell back against the wall as he watched us. I went to Caiden and lifted his head, pulling him half into my lap.

"No. No, Caiden. You're going to be okay. It's gonna be ok, sweetie. Mama's here. I'm here. You're going to be okay, honey. Caiden..." He started to close his eyes. "NO! No! No. Don't you close your eyes. Look at me, Caiden. Caiden James. Don't you dare close your eyes...Caiden...NO!"

His eyes closed slowly and I heard the last breath leave his body. I screamed and started sobbing holding his body close and rocking back and forth. Dean was against the wall, tears streaming down his face, seeing what he had done. He sobbed, softly, watching me with him. I continued to sob and rock back and forth, saying his name, begging him to come back.

"Rose..." I looked up. Dean was completely distraught. My face turned to one of anger. I quickly stood, grabbing his gun that he had dropped and pointing it at him as I walked toward him. "Rose, I'm so sorry..."

"YOU SHOT MY SON!" I screamed, pressing the gun flesh up against his chest. "Give me one good reason not to shoot you as well..."

My hands shook. Dean sighed, tearfully. He grabbed my wrists, gently.

"Rose. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was trying to save him!" Dean said.

"Well, you didn't save him! You killed him!" I shouted. Dean slid his hands up, gripping the gun, trying to pull it from my hands. I struggled with him for a moment or two. Finally, he plucked the gun from my hands and tossed it aside. We stood there for a moment, then Dean pulled me to him, hugging me tight. I started wailing and sobbing into his chest. Dean looked at Caiden's lifeless body on the ground. Tears streamed down his face and he pressed his face into my hair, sobbing quietly. We stood there, like that for a while.

Suddenly, we heard a soft gasp and then a cough. "Who are you?" Both our heads shot up and I gasped. I turned and saw Castiel kneeling over him, a puzzled look on his face.

"You're Castiel, huh?" Caiden said. "My mom told me about you."

"What exactly did she tell you?" Cas asked. I pulled away from Dean and ran to Caiden.

"Caiden!" I said, pulling him up. Caiden turned to me.

"Mom." He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. I held on to him, tears streaming down my face. Dean fell to his knees, watching us.

"Caiden..." Dean said. Both me and Caiden turned to look at him. Caiden looked at me. I looked at him and nodded, letting him go. Caiden ran to Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him close, pressing his face into his shoulder.

"It's ok, Dean." Caiden said, giving him a silent forgiveness. I looked at Cas as he stood. I stood and threw myself at him.

"Thank you, Castiel." I said, softly. Cas hugged me.

"You're welcome, Rose." He said.  
~


	5. Family Secrets

I kept Caiden close to me as me and Dean waited out by the car. Dean paced, glancing back at the building every 5 seconds.

"Dean, you need to calm down. You're cut. You're going to lose a lot of blood..." I said. Dean shook his head.

"Not until I see Liz and my brother walk out of there alive." Dean said. Suddenly, a hand came up from behind and grabbed Dean's shoulder. Dean turned, aiming his gun...In Sam's face.

" _WHOA!_ Whoa! Dean!" Sam shouted, ducking and holding up his hands.

"Sam?! Damnit...I could have shot you." Dean said, sighing. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, well you didn't." Sam said.

"Where's Liz?" Dean asked. Liz came around the corner, dragging one of the demons with her. I pushed Caiden into the car, gently, closing the door. Caiden crawled to the back seat and looked out the rear window.

"Don't worry. He's not going anywhere." Liz said, yanking his head to the side to reveal a devil's trap brand on his neck. Dean blinked.

"What the hell...?" Dean started. Liz lifted a small brander.

"Always carry it with me." Liz said, smirking.

"Well, he's not getting into my car...Not with Caiden in there." I said.

"Caiden can come with me and Sam." Dean said.

"I'm not leaving him either." I said, crossing my arms.

"Then Sam goes with Liz and the demon in your car and you and Caiden come with me! Jesus, Rose..." Dean said. I gave him a look.

"Don't get snippy with me, Dean." I tossed my keys to Sam, who caught them. "Caiden, get out. We're going home."

Caiden scrambled out of the car and ran to the Impala, ripping open the door and getting in. I sighed.  
~  
Back at the house, after nearly an hour and a half, I finally got Caiden to sleep. I left quietly, shutting his door and going upstairs to join Dean in the kitchen. He sat at the table, resting his forehead against his fists. I went to him, touching his shoulder. His head shot up and he looked at me. He sighed.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Dean said. I sat next to him, sliding my hand over his fists.

"Dean, it's not your fault. No one saw this coming...We did the best we could to protect him...Then we went out and got him back." I said. Dean covered my hand and sighed, staring at the table.

"I still want you, Rose..." He said. He looked at me. I blinked.

"Dean..." He sat back.

"I know. I know. Too fast, too familiar." Dean said. I sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to...I had a huge crush on you growing up too...It's just...Right now...Isn't the best time..." I said. Dean looked at me.

"We're hunters, Rose. It's never a good time." Dean said. I sighed. Dean rubbed his face and leaned against the table. "Look, maybe me and Sam should just leave. You don't want me here anyway."

I looked at him. "Just because I'm having issues, doesn't mean I don't want you here. I just think if you're going to stay, we can't be anything other than friends, right now." I said. Dean looked at me.

"I don't know if I can do that." He said. I blinked. "I don't know. There's just...Something about you..."

Dean stood and walked to the sink, turning and leaning against the counter.

"You're different."

"I'm you." I said. Dean chuckled. I smirked.

"That might be part of it...There's just...Something..I don't know..." Dean shook his head.

"I'm not saying that I don't ever want there to be something here...There already is..." I said, getting up and going over to him. I slid my fingers over his hands and ran my hands up his arms, looking up at him. "I'm just saying right now...After tonight...I need to make sure Caiden will be ok the next time I leave for a hunt...Or he goes to school or anywhere alone...He's my son."

Dean nodded. "No, I understand that." He said.

"I just think you guys should stay. I actually have fun here when I'm not working. It's how I'm able to stay sane." I said. Dean took a deep breath and sighed, glancing away. He looked back at me.

"Fine. We'll stay." He said. I smiled. Dean cracked, slightly and gave me a half smile. We both leaned in and kissed. Dean shifted, moving his hands to my hips. We broke apart and looked at each other. Suddenly, out of nowhere, we heard a blood curdling scream that made us jump. I sighed.

"That sounds like Liz's handy work..." I said. Dean smirked, then sighed.

"I'd better go down and help them out." Dean said, dropping his hands. I nodded, dropping mine and going to the cupboard grabbing a box of tea. Dean watched me for a moment, then left. I sighed and made my tea as Dean went down to the basement.

"Don't bother, Cas...I'm not telling him..." I said, pouring water into the tea kettle. I turned. Cas stood behind me, watching me. When I turned, his eyes immediately flew to my stomach. I slid my hand over my stomach, self conscious. Cas looked up at me and walked toward me, hand outstretched.

"May I?" He asked. I bit my lip, hesitated, then nodded, moving my hand. Cas came closer, pressing his hand against my stomach. I felt warmth spread from his hand. Cas breathed deeply as he moved his hand around. Finally, I pushed his hand away, walking away. Cas watched me. "I am only looking out for what's best for you, Rose. You know this."

"I know...But you don't need to." I said, looking out the window, crossing my arms.

"You won't miscarry this time." Cas said. The words stung me somewhere deep, yet with all my heart I wanted to believe him. I turned to him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The fetus is strong. It will grow inside you and you will have a child." Cas said. Tears pricked my eyes as he spoke.

"No. No, you can't know that for sure...It's not possible..." I said.

"Out of everything that you have seen...You doubt me." Cas said. I turned away sliding a hand over my mouth. My mind raced through my thoughts. Thoughts of 'What if he's right? I'll have a baby of my own.'. Thoughts of what Dean would say, what I hoped he would say, what he would do. I thought back to the dream I had in Phoenix after the encounter with the djinn. I was so lost in thought, I didn't see Cas turn as Sam walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked. I jumped and turned, wiping my face.

"Yeah. Yeah...Everything is fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Cas, leave us." I said, in Enochian. Sam blinked, shocked. Cas left and Sam came over to me.

"Rose, what's going on?" Sam asked. I sighed. Sam slid his hands over my arms, comforting me. "Rose...Talk to me..."

I sighed, letting out a soft, wet giggle and said, "Cas...Said that I wouldn't miscarry...That I'd actually have the baby this time..." I said, looking up at him, a smile coming and going. Sam blinked and smiled, lightly.

"That's a good thing, Rose...Why are you so upset about it?" He asked. I sighed and started pacing the room, a hand on my hip and rubbing my fingers across my forehead.

"I just...I can't believe all of this is happening...I never thought I'd sleep with Dean Winchester, let alone have a child with him...Caiden getting kidnapped. The whole Cas thing..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...Cas thing?" Sam asked. I looked at him, still pacing.

"Yeah...The deal I made when I was a kid...Cas has been watching over me since I was 8. He said something about making a deal that young scars the soul...I don't know..." I said.

"And that's how you know Enochian?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Cas taught me. So I'd be able to speak to him without the demons understanding." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "That's not the point. The point is, I'm freaking out, Sam, okay?"

Sam came over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. Neither of us heard Dean come up the stairs. He stopped when he saw us.

"Rose...It's going to be okay. Me and Liz and Dean are here for you..And Cas, apparently." Sam said. I sighed and covered my face, completely frustrated. Sam pulled into a hug and held me tight, rubbing my back, gently. I slowly slid my arms down and wrapped them around Sam, burying my face into his chest. Sam kissed my temple and said, "It's going to be ok."

I looked up at him. "You're not going to tell Dean, are you? Sam, please he can't know. Not yet..." I said. Sam nodded.

"I told you I wouldn't. So I won't." Sam said. Dean raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen, making us both jump. Sam and I pulled away from each other and turned to Dean.

"What happened? Did they say why they kidnapped Caiden?" I asked, going to him. Dean glanced at Sam, then looked at me. The pure worry and fear on my face made him forget about what he saw. For the time being. Dean sighed.

"No. All he said was that they wanted you for 'something special'. They were given orders or something." Dean said.

"Well, by who?" I asked, confused. Dean shrugged.

"No idea. He wouldn't give it up." Just then, Liz waltzed up from the basement, wiping blood off her face. We turned to her. I sighed.

"Liz..." I said. She shrugged and went to the stove, taking the kettle off as it started to whistle. I sighed. "So you didn't get anything out of him?"

"Nope. Nada. Nothing." Liz said, taking down a second mug for herself, filling them both up with water. I sighed, sliding a hand to my stomach, unconsciously.

"Okay, so...What do we do now?" I asked. Liz sighed.

"I have no idea. Other than to keep you AND Caiden safe. Which means no more hunts until we figure out who wants you and why." She said, turning to me. She looked at my stomach, looked back at me and gave me a look. I immediately dropped my hand. Dean looked at me, confused.

"No hunts? Liz...That's my job. People call me, I can't just turn them down because some douche bag is after me." I said.

"You need to do what you need to, to keep Caiden safe." She said. I straightened and folded my arms.

"Fine. Then I'll take him with me."

"You're not serious!?" Sam shouted.

"You're insane!" Dean said at the same time.

"No! It's not happening!" Liz said at the same time as well. I looked at them all.

"Caiden is _MY_ son. I am his mother. And it's my job to keep those people safe, as well as him...If I can't leave him here, then I'm taking him with me. It's none of yours decision." I said. I turned on my heel and walked down to my room.  
~  
Early the next morning, before the sun rose, I was wide awake. Dispite having been up until 3 in the morning the previous night. I pulled on my grey knit, off-the-shoulder sweater with the too long sleeves, pulling it on over my black tank and pulled on a pair of old, faded, dark blue jeans. I took down my hair and climbed the spiral staircase up to the roof balcony. I stood there, letting the cool morning sea breeze wash over my face, whipping my hair around me. I wrapped my arms around myself and watched the horizon.

"This house has a lot of secrets, huh?" I jumped and turned. Dean walked out and over to me.

"Jesus, Dean. You scared the hell out of me." I said, pressing a hand to my heart. I turned back, keeping my hand on my chest and an arm tucked under. Dean watched me.

"You're not really going to bring Caiden on hunts with you...Are you?" Dean asked. I sighed.

"I wanted to keep him out of this life...He's not a hunter...But it seems no matter what I do...It always finds him...I guess it's in the blood..." I said.

"I thought you said his mom wasn't a hunter?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

"She was. After Kenna died, we got back in touch and started hunting together. Then she found a guy. Foster. They...Got married, had Caiden...Then...One night, they went out for date night...I was babysitting for them...And..." I stopped. My mind raced back to that day. Elena had called me telling me that something was wrong and that she and Foster were on their way back home.

"And...?" Dean pressed lightly.

"I listened to her die...The demons...I guess they knew she had killed someone close to them, and decided on revenge...Foster didn't even know about her past...So...I grabbed Caiden and ran. I came here to Liz's, until the investigation was over, they read over her will and I was awarded sole custody of Caiden..." I said, tears sliding down my cheeks. I felt Dean's hands on my waist. I turned to him. "This was never a game to me, Dean. Hunting...It's not just about finding random jobs and solving them. There are plenty of other hunters for that...I take the cases where it's life or death. Family members, loved ones...I don't want anyone to have to go through the pain I did. I lost enough family to this evil..."

Dean wiped my face. I sniffed and looked away, wiping my face.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." He said. He reached up and brushed his thumb across my cheek. I looked up at him.

"I can't lose him, Dean. He's all I have left. All that keeps me sane." I said.

"You have Liz?" I shook my head and sighed. I turned and went to the edge of the balcony, folding my arms and leaning on the ledge.

"Liz is old. Well...Not _old_ old...But she's seen too much crap. She's not the person she used to be. Sometimes hunting changes a person...Sometimes it doesn't...Hunting changed Liz. She lost her husband to the job...Her sister...Brother in law...Jo..." Dean looked at me.

"You knew Jo?" Dean asked. I smiled.

"We were practically inseparable when I was at the Roadhouse." I looked over my shoulder at Dean. "We _were_ cousins, after all..."

Dean chuckled. I turned back as Dean walked over to me.

"I'm tired, Dean. I'm 33 years old and I'm tired..." I said, quietly. "I'm tired of the job...Losing people...Everything. I like helping people, but it is never easy. And it wears on me. If Caiden only knew half the things I've done...He'd never want to be a hunter. I glorify it, but it's only because he's so young. I don't want to take him on hunts...But I need to do my job. As a mother and a hunter."

Dean looked down at me and slid an arm around me. I looked up at him.

"Then why don't you just quit? Stay here. Be a mom. Find a guy, settle down and have a family?" Dean asked. I let out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah...The stuff I've seen...No one can handle my mess..." I said. Dean turned my head toward him.

"I can." Dean said, smirking. I smiled and giggled. Dean leaned down and kissed me, soft and slow. I kissed him back, sliding a hand up to cup his cheek. We broke apart and looked at each other for a while. Dean rubbed his thumb over my cheek, then said, "Come on. Let's go back inside."

I nodded as he took my hand, and let him pull me back inside, going down to the guest room he was staying in. We went to the bed and laid back. Dean slid an arm around me, pulling me closer, then cupped my cheek and kissed me again. I kissed him back, resting a hand on his chest. Dean held me close and I rested my head on his chest. He tucked me into his side, resting his chin on the top of my head. Slowly, we both fell back asleep.  
~  
Over the next month, Liz worked day and night. Day on rebuilding the bar, night on trying to find the SOB that wanted me so bad. After I had talked thoroughly with Castiel, he agreed to watch over Caiden and abandon me for the time being. Although Cas did manage to convince Gabriel to watch over me in his place, fearing for myself and the baby I carried. I was honing in on 3 months and I feared for when I would start to show and be unable to hide it from Dean anymore.

For the most part, Sam and Liz managed not to rat me out. I wasn't sure if they just didn't think it was as important as keeping me and Caiden safe, or they constantly forgot. Either way, I was happy Dean was oblivious and intended to keep it that way. The days dragged on, seeming to go slower and slower each day. Caiden's behavior changed after he got kidnapped. He wasn't his normal, bubbly self anymore. He didn't follow us around as we did things, he didn't ask Sam or Dean to tell more stories about their hunts. He just sat and played video games all day, as I had pulled him out of school, claiming a family emergency, which was more or less true. Sam constantly came up to remind me to not touch my stomach, or that I needed to not stress myself out, I needed to eat. Things Cas would be constantly chirping in my ear about, had he not been keeping an eye on Caiden.

"Caiden. Baby, come eat." I called, setting a grilled cheese down on the table. Caiden didn't move. He just sat on the couch playing his game. "Caiden. Come on. You need to eat."

I went over to him.

"I'm not hungry..." He said, not looking away from the screen. I pushed his hair back.

"Caiden, you need to eat." I said.

"I don't want to eat, Mom..." Caiden said. Suddenly, his game froze and a loud high pitched noise came through. Caiden sighed. Then the game unfroze and he paused the game, going to the table. I giggled and glanced up. Caiden went to the table and ate, slowly. I sighed and shook my head. I went out to the burnt down bar to join Liz. Liz was with a contractor, trying to negotiate to get her bar rebuilt.

"No! That's not reasonable! That's called robbery!" Liz shouted at the contractor. The guy sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Ma'am, this is our base price. If you want us to haul away the remains _and_ rebuild, this is the price." He said.

"Then I move the wood by myself and you just build it. Do you have a price for that?" She asked. He sighed.

"I have to make a call..." He said, walking to his car, taking out his phone. Liz sighed and turned to me as I walked up to her.

"They're thieves. They're thieves. Filthy, little thieves." Liz said, sighing. I giggled.

"You watch too much Lord of the Rings, Liz..." I said. She gave me a look. I giggled. Liz sighed and came over to me, touching my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I pushed her hand away and crossed my arms over my stomach.

"I'm fine..." I said.

"Rose, you're starting to show...You need to tell Dean." She said.

"I don't have to do a damn thing, until I want to do it." I said.

"If you don't tell him now, he's going to find out some other way. Either by Sam letting it slip, or you getting your belly." Liz said. I sighed.

"Can we not talk about that right now? It's not why I came down here."

"I know why you came down here..."

"And?..."

"And nothing."

"Still?" I sighed. Liz nodded.

"Whoever this bastard is, is keeping his tracks covered good." Liz said. I chewed my lip.

"If I can't hunt because I might get grabbed, and I can't stay because Dean will find out I'm pregnant...Liz, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Tell. Dean." Liz said, firmly. "You don't know how he's going to react. He might break from hunting for a while to take care of you."

"He and Sam have been leaving on hunts for the last month and a half, Liz. He's not going to stop hunting." I said. "And I don't expect him to. Liz, it's just not in the cards okay?"

"You won't know that until you try." Liz said, turning back to the contractor as he came back over. I sighed and went back up to the house, listening to Liz rant and bitch out the poor guy.  
~  
Another week passed before we finally got a break. Liz came barreling down from her room, screaming "We got him! We got him! We got the son of a bitch!"

The three of us jumped and looked up at her. Liz strode over to the table and slapped down a picture of...

" _CROWLEY?!_ " Sam and Dean shouted together, standing and looking at the picture. Liz looked between them.

"You know this douche?" Liz asked, pissed as all hell. Sam sighed.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. He's...Given us some trouble over the last few years..." Sam said.

"Some? SOME!? Try an assload!" Dean shouted. "Self proclaimed 'King of Hell'. Try King of Douchebags..."

I put a hand on Dean's arm, trying to calm him down. I looked at Liz. "Okay, so what does he want with me?"" I asked.Liz shrugged.

"I don't know. That much I couldn't figure out." Liz said.

"I know." Cas said, popping up behind Dean and Sam. They jumped and turned, moving back.

"Cas?" I questioned. "How...Do you know what he wants with me?"

"It's the reason I've been watching over you all these years. The reason I told Dean to protect you." Cas said. I looked up at Dean, shocked. Dean looked down at me, unsure of what to say.

"Okay...Why does Crowley want her?" Sam asked.

"Because...If she is lead down the right path...She could become the worst demon there has ever been...Or...The most powerful being that's ever been." Cas said. The four of us stared at him.

"I'm sorry...WHAT?!" Liz shouted, her eyes wide and in shock.

"The demon deal she made as a child..."

"WHAT?! ROSE MARIE BRADY!" Liz shouted. I glared at Castiel. Cas looked between me and Liz.

"She...Wasn't aware..." Cas said. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Really?" I said, giving Cas a look. Liz grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair.

"Rose! What the hell were you thinking?!" Liz shouted, angrily.

"I was thinking I wanted to save my sister, Liz! My daddy went out of his mind trying to find her! I was 8 years old! I didn't know any better!" I shouted back.

"You should have! You're a hunter's daughter! You know these things!" Liz shouted. Sam got between us, holding Liz back.

"Okay, OKAY! Can we please set this aside for now?" Sam said, looking at us both. Sam looked at Cas. "Cas..."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas said, cutting Sam off. "The demon deal that Rose made as a child, left a mark on her soul. It is a dark mark, but it can be molded and changed into a bright brand that can led her to do great things."

"Okay...So...What can we do?" Dean asked.

"If Crowley gets a hold of Rose, and the child she carries, there will be no stopping him..."

"CASTIEL!" I shouted, covering my stomach. Dean's eyes widened and he looked at me. Tears formed quickly. Sam sighed and Liz shook her head. I backed away, hitting my back against the counter.

"What does he mean, Rose?" Dean asked, completely shocked. Tears slid down my face. Dean came closer. "Rose, what is he talking about?"

I sighed, tearfully, covering my face. Everyone was quiet for a moment or two. Then I looked up at Dean. "I'm pregnant..." I said, quietly. Dean stared at me, not speaking or moving. Sam watched his brother, slight amusement on his face, but more concern.

"Dean." Sam pressed, softly, touching his shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" Dean said, finally, his voice breaking slightly. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes..." I said. Dean looked down, looking at my stomach that I kept covered. Dean looked up at me, watching me for a moment, then left, taking off up the stairs. I blinked, watching him leave. I wasn't shocked that he took off. I knew he would. It was more the hurt and the sting I felt.

"Rose...I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know..." I turned on Cas.

"No, Castiel. You didn't. You never seem to know anything! Everytime you show up something else slips and you cause more issues than you are worth!" I screamed at him.

"Rose, please..."

"No, Castiel! Leave! Now!" I screamed in Enochian. With that, Cas vanished. I started shaking and pacing.

"Rose..." Sam started.

"No. Don't. Just...Just leave me alone." I said, walking out and down to my room. I walked into my room and shut and locked the door. I went to the bed and curled up, tears streaming down my face.  
~  
Liz and Sam tried to get me out of my room for hours, but to no avail. I laid in bed, a hand on my stomach, tears streaming down my face. After about 3 hours, something finally happened.

The walls began to shake and the electronics in the room began to spaz out. A bright light slowly filled the room, getting brighter and brighter and brighter, forcing me to cover my eyes. I screamed, and the light went away. Breathing hard, I slowly looked up and gasped.

"El?..." I said, quietly. Elena, my best friend and Caiden's real mom, stood in front of me. She smiled at me. "How...What...?"

"Castiel asked me to come." She said. I exhaled sharply, in complete shock that she was in front of me.

"Are you...A ghost? Or...?" She shook her head and smiled.

"No, Rose. I'm an angel." She said. I let out a small nervous giggle.

"You...Look exactly the same...How...How is that possible?" I asked, tears forming again. She reached out and touched my hand.

"Angels are powerful beings, Rose. You know this." She said. I gripped her hand and smiled. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight, sobbing softly. She hugged me back.

"Elena...God. This...What am I supposed to do?" I asked as we broke apart.

"It's not about what you need to do. It's about what you need to KEEP doing." She said. I looked at her confused.

"I don't..."

"I've watched you raise my son the last 5 years." She said. "He's grown into an amazing kid. I couldn't have chosen a better friend to raise my child. That's what you need to do for this baby. Be the mother I know you can be and everything will fall into place."

"But...Hunting...I..."

"What is more important right now? I stopped hunting when I found out I was pregnant with Caiden. And Foster was there for me. And he never wanted kids." She said. I sighed.

"Dean... He just..."

"Dean will come around. If we know him like we think we do? We both know he won't just abandon you like this. He just needs some time." Elena said.

"And what about Crowley? Why does he want me so bad?" I asked. Elena draped her hand down the side of my face and smiled.

"Because you have power that you have yet to discover." She said. I looked at her confused. She giggled. "You're still human. But with the right leadership it will bring out the best or worst in you. He's determined to make you...Essentially his bitch."

I giggled and Elena smirked.

"So...What are we supposed to do?" I asked. There was a hitch pitching whining and Elena looked up, then looked back at me.

"You'll figure it out, Rose. I know you will." She stood and went back to the center of the room.

"Wait. El...Don't leave yet." I said, crawling to the foot board. Elena smiled as she lifted off the ground.

"Take care of Caiden and your baby, Rose. I'll be watching." She said. The bright light came back. I covered my face and whimpered. Once it was gone, I moved my hand. Then the door burst open and Sam and Liz burst into the room, guns in hand. I jumped and looked up. Sam and Liz looked around, pointing their guns. Once they were convinced it was safe, they lowered their guns and looked at me. Liz came over to me.

"What happened? We heard you scream." She said, concerned. I shook my head and stood.

"No, I'm okay...Just..." I looked up and both Dean and Caiden stood in the doorway. I looked at Caiden and smiled, tears slipping down. "I saw Elena..."

Liz clamped a hand over her mouth, smiling and tears forming. "How?" She asked.

"She's an angel...She came down." I said. Caiden pushed Sam and Dean out of the way and cmae over to me, tears in his small eyes.

"You...Saw Mom?" He asked, tearing up. I smiled and bent down, hugging him tight.

"Yes. Caiden, I did." I said.

"She was an angel?" He asked. I looked at him.

"No. She IS an angel, baby." I said. He had no expression on his face for a while. Then he smiled and buried his face in my neck sobbing. I held him close and smiled. I stood, wiping my face. Caiden hugged my legs. I looked up at Dean. Liz and Sam turned to him. Dean stood in the doorway. Just standing there, not saying anything. Sam shook his head, smirking, then took Caiden's hand.

"Come on, dude. Let's give them a minute, yeah? We can go play Mario Kart." Sam said. Caiden nodded and smiled, walking out with Sam. Liz hugged me and kissed my cheek, then left with them as well. Once they all were upstairs, Dean looked up at me. I bit my lip and put a hand on the small bump that was forming. Dean looked down and I saw him tense. I flinched and turned away.

"No. Rose...Don't do that..." Dean said, walking in and shutting the door. He came over to me. "Rose..."

He set his hands on my hips and I turned to him, backing away. Dean sighed.

"Rose...I'm sorry. I just...I was in shock, okay?" Dean said.

"Well...I'm pregnant..With your kid. And you ran. Just like you always do. Run from the problems." I said.

"This is different, Rose. I ran because I didn't want to do or say anything I'd regret...Or that would make Liz put 6 bullets in my skull." Dean said, smirking. I cracked a smile and looked up at him. Dean held my hips, gently. "Rose...This is all new to me...This is my kid. I'm just...A little scared."

"And you don't think I'm not? I've had two miscarriages and Castiel is telling me I'll actually have the baby this time, and on top of that, I have a douche bag demon on my ass...I'm terrified, Dean."

Dean pulled me closer and cupped my chin.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Rose. I'm here. I'm going to protect you at any cost." Dean looked down, hesitated, then slid a hand over my stomach. "You...And my kid."

I inhaled, shakily, and covered his hand, smiling. Dean smiled at me and kissed me, soft and slow. I kissed him back, sighing into the kiss. We broke apart and Dean pressed our foreheads together.  
~  
The next day, Cas showed up and wouldn't leave until we were all in the room and he was able to talk to us all.

"Crowley is coming." Cas said. Sam and Liz sat up, Dean tensed, curling his fists and put a protective arm around me. I looked at Caiden, who immediately jumped out of his chair and ran over to me. I held him close.

"What? How does he even know we're here?" Sam asked, incredulously. Cas shook his head.

"I have no idea." Cas said. "All we know is that he is coming, and it will be soon."

"So, we have to get out of here." Dean said.

"We should go to Bobby's." I said. "He has the panic room. And I expanded it."

Cas nodded. "That would be our best bet. But you must leave now. All of you. I will have the angels watching over you." He said. Caiden looked at Cas.

"My mom too?" He asked. We all looked at him. Cas looked at him and gave him a soft smile, nodding.

"Yes. Your mom will watch over you." Cas said. Caiden smiled and hugged me.

"Alright. Caiden come on. We need to pack quickly." Liz said, standing and taking Caiden's hand. Caiden left with Liz. Cas left and Sam stood.

"I'll go pack. I'll meet you at the car, Dean." Sam left to go down to his room. Dean stood, pulling me with him.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you or Caiden or the baby." Dean said, touching my stomach. I smiled and covered his hand.

"I don't want anything to happen to anyone, Dean."

"It won't. I promise." Dean said. He kissed me, holding me close. We took a few more seconds of the peace, then went to our rooms to pack, and prepare for hellfire.  
~  
It only took us 20 minutes to pack and get into the car. Dean refused to let me go in a separate car, so me and Caiden got into Dean's Impala and Liz drove my Mustang with Sam. 10 hours into the ride, Caiden was passed out in the back seat. I leaned back, draping a blanket over him and handing him his sock monkey. I turned back around and leaned against Dean, who slid an arm around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just tired." I said.

"Go to sleep, then. It's okay." Dean said. I nodded and snuggled into his side. Dean kissed my temple and held me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.  
~  
I woke, slightly, as Dean picked me up, taking me out of the Impala. I gasped, softly, and opened my eyes, slightly.

"Dean?" I said, quietly.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Rose. We're at Bobby's." Dean said. I looked over his shoulder and Sam Caiden's little body in Sam's arms, curled up and hugging his sock monkey. I smiled lightly, and fell back asleep.

I woke again, 3 hours later, Dean sleeping next to me. I smiled and pushed myself up, looking over him. I kissed his cheek, lightly, then got up, going downstairs. Liz was in the library, going through Bobby's books.

"Hey." I said. Liz looked up.

"Hey. How..."

"Do not ask me how I'm feeling...I'm fine." I said, pushing my hair back. Liz shook her head, smirking. I went over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Have you found anything?" I asked. Liz sighed.

"If your damn uncle kept anything organized..." Liz said, irritated. I giggled.

"That's Uncle Bobby..." I said. Liz rolled her eyes. I giggled.

"I did find something...I think..." Liz said, grabbing one of the open books in front of her. "There's something...Here..."

She pointed to a section and handed me the book.

"What is it?" I asked. Liz sighed.

"It's the real reason Crowley wants you..." Liz said. As I read, my eyes widened. "Since you have this...Dark mark or whatever on your soul...And if you give birth to this baby...It'll pass to the baby under the right rituals..."

I tossed the book back onto the table. "And let me guess...The ritual is for the demons? So they can take my kid once it's born and raise it as their own little demon-human baby?" I asked. Liz looked at me and nodded. I sighed and rubbed my fingers across my forehead.

"Rose...This is huge. This means that whatever this Crowley bitch has planned...It'll end in bloodshed." Liz said. I nodded.

"I know..."

"And you can't fight. They will do whatever it takes to take you and then they'll leave. Finishing killing us off or not. All they want is you and that baby..." Liz said. I sighed and looked at her, dropping my hand.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to run. Or just sit in the panic room the entire time! What happens if you all die, because of me? Because of the mistakes I've made. I was the one who made the deal that started this. I was the one who didn't say no to Dean, and now I'm pregnant and Crowley wants my child...I'm not letting anyone else get hurt or die for me. Not this time." I said.

"Well, that's too bad, because we're going to fight for you whether you like it or not." Liz said. I sighed.

"Well, if you're fighting for me, then I'm going to fight too."

"Rose. You are 3, almost 4 months pregnant...You cannot fight." Liz said.

"I'm not going to just sit around, Liz! I won't do it!" I said, getting up and going to the kitchen. Liz sighed, getting up and following me.

"No one is going to let you fight, Rose. Especially Dean." Liz said. I made myself a mug of tea.

"I know that, Liz." I said. I took my mug and went back upstairs. I walked into Bobby's room, shut the door, and rested my forehead against it, sighing.

"Hey." I jumped and turned. Dean walked out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel, his hair dripping wet, with beads of water dripping down his chest. I let my eyes roam and smirked.

"Oh, you are so lucky I'm pregnant..." I said, giggling. Dean smirked.

"Tell me about it..." Dean said. My face changed for a second, but I let my thoughts go and my smile returned. Dean went to his bag, sitting on the table, and pulled out his clothes. I went to the bed, set down my mug and crawled into bed, sinking into the blankets and pillows. Dean buttoned up his jeans and rubbed the towel over his hair. Still shirtless, he came over to me. I turned and looked up at him, trailing a finger along the waistband of his jeans.

"Hi." I said. Dean chuckled and leaned down, kissing me. I kissed him back, sliding my hand up his chest. Dean looked down at me and smirked. I giggled.

"So did Liz find anything? She's been at it for 3 hours." Dean said, looking down at my stomach and covering it with his hand. I looked down and smiled, covering his hand.

"Yes. She did." I said. Dean's smile faded and he looked at me.

"And?" He asked. I bit my lip and sighed. Dean moved his hand, balling it into a fist, putting it on the other side of me, leaning on it as his sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up.

"She said she found something in one of Bobby's books...It said that there's a ritual. That if the one with the marked soul is female and carrying a child...The mark can be transferred to the child..." I said. "So...Essentially...They only need me for the baby...The perform the ritual before I give birth...RIGHT before I give birth...And the baby has a marked soul and they can raise it to become...Basically a demon baby..."

Dena sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "Ok...So..."

"So that means Crowley doesn't want me...He wants the baby...The second I give birth, he'll kill me, Dean." I said. Dean looked at me.

"No one is going to kill you, Rose. No one. Not if I have anything to do with it." Dean said. I smiled and giggled. Dean smiled, lightly. "Come on. You need to eat."

Dean kissed me, then got up, going to his bag, and pulling on his shirt. He came back over to me and pulled me up, sliding a protective arm around my waist. We went downstairs and saw Sam and Caiden sitting at the table. Liz was still looking through Bobby's books.

"So...What are we eating?" Dean asked as we walked in. Sam turned, and I saw that he and Caiden were playing Go Fish. I giggled. Sam smiled.

"All the food you have here is old. You know that, right, Rose?" Sam said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I know. I need to go shopping..." I said.

"Well, let's go then." Dean said. Liz's head shot up and she stood so fast, I thought I heard her ankles break.

"Have you lost your mind, Dean?" Liz spat. "Crowley is looking for her and you just want to take her out in the open?!"

"Liz, calm down. We have weapons and the angels. I'll be fine. Crowley doesn't even know where we are." I said. Liz glared at me.

"Liz, she's right. Cas said he was coming to Seattle, not here, to Bobby's." Sam said.

"Yeah, Liz. We'll be fine." Dean said.

"What if she gets possessed by a demon? Hmm?" Liz asked. I gave her a look. I lifted my hair. On the back of my neck, branded, was the same symbol Sam and Dean had tattooed on their chests.

"Me and Caiden both have one, Liz. I took precautions." I said.

"Ok, and what if they grab you?" Liz asked. I snorted.

"Both mine and Dean's cars have an arsenal in the trunk. Plus I know how to hold my own with demons, ok?" I said. I grabbed Dean's keys and tossed then to him. "Caiden you stay with Sam. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom." Caiden said, not looking away from the game. Me and Dean walked out, Liz shaking her head.  
~  
As we drove, I stayed close to Dean.

"Dean...After this is all over...We need to talk about this..." I said.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked, glancing at me.

"This. Us. Dean...I'm carrying our child...If we survive this...You're going to have a kid..." I said. Dean glanced at me again and sighed.

"I know..." Dean said.

"So...What's going to happen? If you want to be there, I don't want you hunting...I've already raised Caiden by myself and that was when he was 4...I can't take care of two kids by myself and still hunt..." I said.

"Of course I'm going to be there, Rose. It's my kid." Dean said. "After this, I'm not gonna leave you."

"I've heard that before, Dean..." I said. Dean pulled over and put the car in park, turning to me. I jumped and looked up at him.

"This isn't a joke to me, Rose. You're going to have my kid. My son or daughter. I'm never leaving them like my dad did. I'm not leaving you. Family is important to me, Rose. Just like it is to you. So believe me when I say I'm not leaving." Dean said, firmly. I nodded and pressed a hand to his chest.

"I just don't see how this can end well...And I'm scared." I said. Dean cupped my face and kissed me.

"Don't be." He said. He started the car again and we took off.  
~  
We got back and made food for everyone. We ate, made plans, then went to bed. All execpt for Liz, who stayed up all night, still going through Bobby's books. Sam took Caiden to bed, seeing as I refused to let him sleep by himself any longer, and Caiden insisted on sharing a room with Sam. Me and Dean went up to Bobby's room. As I changed, Dean watched me, more watching my stomach than anything. I pulled on a tank and got into bed. Dean moved closer, covering my stomach.

"So...How many months are you?" He asked. I covered his hand, laying back against the pillows.

"3...Almost 4." I said, watching him.

"So...You got pregnant..."

"That night in Phoenix. After the djinn poisoned us." I said. Dean nodded.

"Ah...How convenient." He said. I giggled. "So...Can you feel him kick yet or anything?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Every now and then." I said. Dean looked up at me, about to ask when, but his question was answered. The baby kicked, hard, making me wince. Dean's head shot back down to my stomach and he stared, wide-eyed. I giggled and watched him.

"Holy crap..." Dean said. I smiled. Dean looked up at me and smiled, small tears in his eyes.

"Let's get to sleep, okay?" I said, sliding a hand through his hair. Dean kissed me, deeply, and pulled me closer, tucking me into his side. I turned my back to him and settled back against him. Dean pressed his face into my hair and smiled, closing his eyes. I smiled as he slid an arm under my head and slid his hand over my stomach, protectively. I laced both our hands and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
~  
That night, I couldn't sleep. I woke up and looked at the clock and saw it was 3 AM. I sighed, being wide awake, and slowly picked myself out of Dean's arms and changed into a pair of black flared jeans, a tight white tank top and pulled on a light brown cardigan and my black ballet flats. I glanced at Dean, giggling at his sleeping form, then went downstairs to make a cup of tea.

As I sipped my tea, lounging on the couch, I heard a crash outside. It was loud enough that I knew everyone, if not Liz and Sam, would wake up. Then there was another loud crash, closer to the house. Slowly, I set my cup down and grabbed the gun under the couch. I heard movement on the stairs and turned, pointing the gun. Dean looked at me, shotgun in hand, and put a finger to his lips, quieting me. I nodded and went to him. Before I could reach him, the wall between us burst, tossing us apart. Dean slammed his back against the wall, groaning in agony, and dropped, his shotgun sliding away from him. I was thrown back onto the couch. I whimpered and held my stomach, protectively. Me and Dean looked up and saw 3 figures enter the house. Dean recognized one.

"Ruby?" Dean said, shocked. Ruby stepped into the light and smirked at Dean.

"Nice to see you again, Dean." Ruby said.

"How...How...?"

"Am I in the same body?" Ruby laughed. "The powers of the king of hell."

Ruby turned toward me. I whimpered and scrambled off the couch, racing into the kitchen, looking for the leather whips engraved with the devil's trap. I tore drawer after drawer out, looking for them, when a hand grabbed my neck and tossed me aside. I rolled in the air, trying to make myself land on my back rather than my stomach. I whimpered and tried to crawl towards Dean.

"I don't think so." Ruby said, stepping on my leg, digging her heel into my skin. I screamed out in pain.

"Get off of her, you bitch!" Dean shouted. One of the other demons walked over to him and kicked him in the face.

"NO!" I screamed. Dean groaned and looked up.

"Miss me, Dean?" The demon said. Dean looked at the demon and glared.

"Alastair..." Dean said. Sam, Liz and Caiden rushed down the stairs. I turned.

"CAIDEN RUN!" I screamed. Sam pushed Caiden down the stairs as the third demon started for them. Liz turned her gun on him, firing salt, iron and holy water rounds at him. The demon screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Ruby turned her heel, digging even more into my skin. I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. Liz came up behind Ruby, putting the muzzle of her gun flesh up to the back of her neck.

"Let her go, you demon bitch." Liz hissed. I looked back. Ruby smirked and without warning, turned and slapped Liz, sending her flying, backwards, across the room.

"LIZ!"  
~  
While we were all upstairs, Sam hurried Caiden to the panic room.

"Caiden, under NO circumstances are you to leave this room. You ONLY open this door if it is Castiel. Do you understand me?" Sam said. Caiden said nothing, too afraid, and nodded. Sam shoved one of his guns into his hands. He looked down at it.

"I..." He squeaked. He looked up at Sam. "I don't know how to shoot..."

"Don't worry. Just aim and fire. Use those knives over there if you have to." Sam said, pointing to a rack of knives across the room. Caiden looked at the rack and then back at Sam.

"Sam, don't let her die." Caiden said, tearfully. Sam put his hand on the side of Caiden's head.

"Cai. I promise you. She won't." Sam said. Sam stood, pushing Caiden back into the room, gently, and shut and locked the door. Then he ran back upstairs.  
~  
Upstairs, things had unfolded. Liz stayed unconscious against the counter, while Dean and I fought off Ruby and Alastair. Sam rushed up and shot Alastair. Alastair was wounded, but not killed, but it was enough for Dean to kick him off of himself. Sam hurried to his brother and hauled him up. Dean grabbed his gun and pointed it at Alastair.

On the other side of the room, me and Ruby fought. I did my best to keep her hands and feet away from my stomach. I had finally managed to find the upper hand, kicked her away and pulled a knife from my waist, holding it up to her. Ruby laughed.

"You think some pathetic little knife can kill me?" Ruby laughed, but I lunged at her. She easily deflected me, but not before I cut her. Ruby screamed and held her arm, looking at me. "What the hell?!"

I held up the knife, Ruby's blood on it. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" She hissed.

"You're not the only one with a demon killing knife, bitch." I said. I lunged at her again, but she caught me by the throat, squeezing, making me drop the knife and claw at her hands. Dean turned and saw me, calling my name.

"Rose! No!" Dean shouted, starting for me. Alastair flicked his wrist, sending them both flying across the room, pinning them to the wall. I whimpered as Ruby held me, and started to black out. Suddenly, someone had picked up the knife and stabbed Ruby. Ruby cried out, dropping me and turning to the other person, slapping her, sending her backwards into the wall. Ruby pulled the knife from her side, groaning. Ruby turned fully to the person and laughed.

"Meg? You traitorous, demon bitch." Ruby said. Meg stood, wiping the blood from her face and rushed at her. Meg grabbed her arm, flipping her and slamming her down on the floor. While I tried to regain my surroundings, I crawled over to Liz.

"Liz? Liz." I shook her, gently. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Rose? Rose...Get out of here...The baby..."

"Is fine." I said. I took her gun and pointed it at Alastair, who cackled as he held the boys against the wall, torturing them. Sam and Dean both held their stomachs, writhing in pain. Breathing heavily, I raised the gun and fired. The bullet went through his skull, making him drop. Once he had dropped, so did the boys.

Meg and Ruby struggled as they both fought to get to my knife. I raised the gun again, this time aiming for Ruby. Before I could shoot, the demon Liz had shot earlier kicked the gun out of my hands and punched me. I whimpered, covering my stomach, protectively. Liz made a move for the gun, but the demon flicked his wrist, sending her backwards, hitting the fireplace with a sickening thump.

"No! Liz!" I called, crawling to her. The demon stuck his hand out, hovering over me. I froze, unable to move. I whimpered and looked at Sam and Dean. Sam saw Liz and bolted, while Dean made a break for me. Before he could get to me, everyone, except Ruby and the demon above me froze. Sam dropped to the floor, pinned by an invisible force. Dean was thrown against the wall, facing me, pinned. Meg was thrown back, also pinned against a wall. Ruby stood, smirking, and grabbed the knife from her. She raised her arm and started to bring it down.

"Ruby!" A rough, heavily Scottish accented voice called. Ruby stopped, the knife pointed at her heart. Ruby turned. Sam stared up in amazement as he walked by. Dean turned his head and started struggling to break free. I looked up.

"Crowley! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Dean shouted. Crowley turned to Dean and smirked.

"Now, Dean...How many times have you said that already? And yet here I am. Still alive and well..." Crowley shrugged. "In a sense."

He smirked and came over to me. He put a hand on the demon's shoulder and pulled him away from me. Crowley bent down. I struggled, trying to break free.

"So...You're the one who's causing all my troubles?" He said, his voice low. He looked over me and saw my hand on my stomach. His smile widened and looked back up at me. "You're going to be a mommy...How nice...It's such a shame you won't get to see your child."

"TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE, CROWLEY!" Dean screamed. Crowley turned and stood, going over to Dean.

"And why would you care what happens to her?" He asked. Dean glared at him. He looked at me, then looked at my stomach, then back up at me. Tears slid down my cheeks. Crowley turned, slowly, to look at me, then laughed. He turned back to Dean. "Oh. Oh, no...You cannot be serious...Dean Winchester...Proud papa..."

"Touch her, or that baby, and I'll go into Hell myself and rip you limb from limb..." Dean hissed. Crowley smirked and chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll take VERY...Good...Care of your child...Believe you me." Crowley said. He turned to the other demon, nodding his head. The demon came over to me, pulling me up. Dean struggled even more.

"Get your hands off her!" Dean shouted. Crowley looked at him, smirked, then he, Ruby and the demon who had me, walked out. A while later Alastair, stood and walked out with them. Then Crowley's hold on them vanished, and Dean took off outside.

"Dean!" Sam called, getting up and rushing after his brother.

"ROSE!? ROSE!" Dean shouted, looking around for me. Sam rushed out, followed by Meg. Dean looked around frantically, screaming my name. Sam gripped his brother's shoulder, pulling him back into the house.

"Dean, this isn't going to help anyone! We need to find out where Crowley is going to take her and get her back that way." Sam said. Dean rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, small tears in his eyes.

"I swear to God, if anything happens to them...I'll kill them all." Dean said. Dean turned to go back outside and saw Caiden standing at the top of the basement stairs, gun in his hand, and tears in his eyes. Dean sighed.  
~


	6. Daily Dose

For almost a month, Dean searched restlessly for me. In the meantime, Crowley held me prisoner. He took good care of me, but only because he needed me healthy to keep the baby healthy.

"How long do you think it's going to take before Dean and the others show up to save me and kill you all?" I asked Ruby as she came in to give me my meal. Ruby looked at me and glared.

"Don't worry...They won't." Ruby spat, turning on her heel to leave.

"Must have been hard to see Sam again..." I said, hiding my smirk and crossing my arms. Ruby froze. "I mean you did have the same relationship me and Dean have...Tell me...How did it feel when Sam held you down so his brother could kill you?"

Ruby turned to me, her eyes black.

"Shut your mouth, bitch." Ruby said. I smirked.

"Why? You can't do anything to me." I said, standing and going over to her. Ruby glared at me. I smirked. "I mean...I could, really, say or do anything I want and...You can't do a damn thing about it."

"I can keep you in line..Your face isn't pregnant." Ruby said.

"True...But when Crowley comes down here to check on me and he sees that I have bruises on my face..." I said. Ruby giggled, lightly.

"Sweetheart...There are other ways of hurting you that don't leave a mark." She said. I smirked.

"Yes...But that involves twisting my insides, which, again...Might cause harm to the baby that Crowley is trying SO hard to protect..." I said. Ruby's smile faded. "So...I reiterate. You can't touch me. I can do or say anything I want, and you cannot do a damn. Thing. About it."

Ruby curled her fists, raising them slowly. I hurled my fist at her face. She stumbled backwards.

"I can do that...And you can't do anything to me." I said. I went over to her and pulled the knife out of her jacket. Ruby watched me, prepared for anything I would do. I smirked. "If you try to defend yourself by pushing me back...That might cause pain to me, which in turn will harm the baby."

Ruby gritted her teeth, glaring at me. I trailed the knife along her skin, up her neck and slashed her cheek. She winced.

"I can also do that...Again...You can't do a damn thing." I said. "I can say that you're an incompetent bitch, who was bested by a pregnant human girl, and are a waste of life...In a sense...And you STILL...Can't. Do. A damn...Thing..."

"You better watch yourself. The only reason Crowley is treating you this way is because you have something he wants. The SECOND you cease to be valuable to him...I'll kill you myself and send your head to Dean." Ruby said, her voice low. I smirked.

"Well...Until that day comes...Be a good little hell bitch...And get out." I said, getting in her face. Ruby glared at me, then left, slamming the door shut. I smirked and looked down at the knife I still had in my hand...a demon killing knife. I smiled and went back to the table, eating my meal.  
~  
After a while, Dean slowly started losing hope that he'd ever find me. That is, until Cas, being Cas, decided to show up, finally, with information.

"Dean." Cas said, appearing behind him. "I have news."

Dean turned and stared at Cas for a moment. Then charged him, grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Dean shouted. Running footsteps on the stairs sounded, as Sam and Liz rushed down, guns in hand.

"Dean..." Dean picked him off the wall, then slammed him back against it.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Cas! I've been calling to you for a month! Rose and my child are missing! Where the hell were you?!" Dean shouted. Cas grabbed Dean's wrists, pulling them off his jacket. Dean stepped back and started pacing, his fists curled.

"I've been searching for her too, Dean. She was my charge. I was supposed to watch over her and Crowley took her." Cas said. Dean looked at him.

"That's another thing. Where the hell were you when the fight was going down here? Huh? It takes you less than a second to get here." Dean said. Sam and Liz watched the exchange, Sam ready to pull Dean off Cas, should he try anything.

"We were lying in wait in Seattle to capture him. We had no idea he would come here." Cas said. "Now do you want to hear the information I have or not?"

"Unless it helps us find Rose, no." Dean said.

"I know where she is." Cas stated, plainly. Dean stopped pacing, Sam's eyes widened and Liz gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

"What?" Dean asked. He was relieved, but only for a moment. "How long have you known this, Cas?"

"I only just found out. Meg found Crowley's new lair." Cas said. Dean scoffed.

"You still trust her? She's a demon, Cas!" Dean said.

"Dean...She did help us out a lot..." Sam said.

"And she also got my sister and niece killed." Liz said, crossing her arms. Dean pointed at Liz.

"That too. Look, I just don't trust her, okay? Unless I have proof..."

"You want proof, you just have to ask, Dean..." Meg said, strolling in around the corner of the kitchen. Dean turned and sighed. Meg smirked and went to him. "You know you could say thanks, Dean."

"For finding her? Like I said. I need proof." Dean said, going back to Bobby's desk.

"No...For saving her ass from Ruby. If it wasn't for me, Rose and your kid would be dead because of her." Meg said. Dean looked at her.

"And then they took her anyway." Dean said. Meg shook her head and let out a soft laugh.

"Crowley had us all pinned, if you recall. That wasn't my fault. Ruby was choking her, Dean...I saved her from Ruby. Granted Crowley still took her, but he's a much more powerful demon than me. The other three were just used for distraction." Meg said.

"And you know this how?" Dean asked, smirking, giving her a knowing look. Meg looked at him and shifted her weight.

"Because I know everything that goes on in Hell, Dean. I'm a demon, after all." Meg said. She went to the desk and tossed an envelope onto it. Dean looked at Meg, grabbing the envelope. Still looking at her, he opened it, then looked down. Dean pulled out pictures of Crowley and his crew carrying me into a bunker. Dean's eyes widened. "Oh...Am I useful now?"

Dean gave her a look, then looked back at the pictures, going through them. "Where is this at?" Dean asked.

"A bunker in Montana." Meg said. Dean looked up at her, straightening.

"Really? That's all you have? Just some bunker in Montana?" Dean shook his head.

"If you ask nicely, I can take you there." Meg said. Dean looked at her.

"Why are you such a bitch, Meg?" Dean asked. Meg smirked and tilted her head to the side. Dean sighed. "Meg, can you please take us to this bunker in Montana?..."

Meg smirked. "I suppose...Since you tried to be nice..." Meg said. Dean rolled his eyes. Meg smirked.

"Be ready in 10 minutes." And with that she walked out. Dean sighed and rubbed his face.

"Dean...This is our best bet to get her back." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam, then at Cas.

"Cas, is she telling the truth?" Dean asked. Cas looked at Dean.

"I wouldn't have brought her here unless she was. I went to the bunker. It is covered with sigils warding against angels. So if you do manage to get in, you'll be on your own." Cas said. Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"Who's going to watch Caiden?"  
~  
At the bunker, I hid the knife, waiting for the right moment to use it, unaware that Dean and Sam were coming. I laid on the bed, rubbing my small bump, and sighed. The door opened and I turned and sat up. Crowley, accompanied by Ruby, walked in. I hid a smirk. I stood, the knife tucked safely in my waist band.

"So..I hear you and Ruby had an unfortunate accident earlier?" Crowley said. I glanced at Ruby as she glared at me. "Now, Rose...You see...I am keeping you healthy and safe and alive for the time being...But that does not entitle you."

Crowley spoke as he came closer, then out of nowhere struck his hand across my face. I whimpered and fell back onto the bed, holding my face. Ruby smirked. Crowley came closer and leaned down.

"Do I make myself clear?" Crowley whispered. I glanced up at him slightly and nodded. Crowley smiled and stood straight. "Good. Now. Eat your food. We need our bouncing baby boy healthy."

Crowley walked out of the room. Ruby smirked at me, then walked out as well. I sighed, rubbing my cheek and sat back. I closed my eyes and began to speak, softly, in Enochian.

"Castiel. My angel who watches me. Please. Send me a sign you can hear me..." I said, softly. I opened my eyes and waited. I sighed and closed my eyes again, chanting a spell in Enochian. As I recited the spell, I felt the ground shake and the walls started to crack. I jumped and stopped speaking. The second I did, everything stood still. I smirked, knowing what I had to do. I began reciting the spell again. Again, the ground shook and the walls cracked and crumbled. Suddenly, there was a burst of bright light. I had ended the spell just before the light. The light went away and I opened my eyes, hoping to see Cas or one of the angels standing before me, but there was no one.

I sighed. The light that had shown was angelic. So I decided to try Cas again. "Castiel. My angel who watches me...Can you hear me?" I prayed in Enochian.

*I am here, Rose.* Cas's voice said. I sighed happily.

"Cas...Please...Find me..."I said.

*Dean is on his way. He, Sam and Meg are close.* He said.

"Meg? That demon? Why?"

*She is the one who found you. Who is bringing Dean to you and your child.* I opened my mouth to respond, but three demons crashed through the rubble and glared at me. They charged at me and I pulled the knife out from my waist band and stabbed and slashed them all as they charged at me, one by one. They dropped, dead. I exhaled and ran out.

"Castiel. Guide me." I whispered in Enochian.

*Left...Right...Stop...Wait, there are demons...Shield your eyes* I turned, covering my eyes as a bright white light shone. I heard the demons scream as Castiel drove them from their human bodies. *Run, Rose.*

I turned the corner and ran.  
~  
"Meg, can't you go any faster?" Dean asked, impatiently, shifting in his seat. Meg glanced at him.

"I asked if you wanted to drive, Dean..." Meg said.

"I don't know where I'm going. That's the only reason you're driving." Dean said. "My baby goes a lot faster."

"Which one?" Meg asked. Dean snapped his head toward her and Sam snickered from the backseat. Meg smirked. "You could have let me drive your car, Dean."

"There is no way in hell, I'd ever let a demon touch my car." Dean said. Meg smirked.

"Then shut up and we'll get there when we get there." Meg said. Dean curled his fists. Sam shook his head.  
~  
The bunker, I came to find, was a complete labyrinth. Cas tried to lead me out, but it was almost impossible. Finally, tired of running around in circles, I collapsed against the wall, tears forming.

"Cas...This isn't working...Please...Just come save me." I prayed. I covered my stomach and sobbed softly.

*Stay calm. Dean is close.* Cas said. I sighed, tearfully. *Get up, Rose....Get up!*

"I can't...I just..."

*GET UP!* An unseen force descended and pulled me up. I exhaled, heavily and looked around. Somewhere outside, I heard the familiar rumble.

"Dean." I breathed. I bolted. Turning around every corner, searching for the exit.  
~  
Dean jumped out of the car before Meg could even stop. He aimed his gun at the door, and shot the lock off, bursting through the door. A handful of demons turned and charged at him. Dean shot down every demon that came toward him. He ran through the rest, searching for me.

"ROSE!" Dean called. I stopped and turned. He was close.

"Dean?!" I called. Dean kept running. "Dean!"

Dean turned the corner and saw me. He sighed, relieved. "Rose!" Dean called, running toward me. I turned and smiled.

"Dean." I breathed. I ran toward him, but before I reached him a hand shot out and grabbed my neck, yanking me back. I cried out and whimpered as a knife pressed against my stomach. Dean stopped and raised the gun.

"Crowley...Let her go." Dean said. Crowley smirked.

"Take another step, Dean...And see what happens..." Crowley said. Tears slid down my cheeks. Dean pointed the Colt at Crowley.

"I'm only going to say it one more time...Let. Her. Go." Dean said. Crowley pressed the knife into my stomach. I cried out.

"NO! PLEASE!" I screamed. Dean tensed.

"Put the gun down...Or I'll gut her..." Crowley said. Dean held up his hands.

"Whoa! Whoa. Ok..." Dean said. He slowly squatted and set the gun on the ground. Dean saw Sam move behind him. He stood and looked at Crowley. "Now let her go."

Crowley inhaled then said, "No. I don't think so. I still need her. Somehow you managed to break my sigils, but that won't stop me." Crowley smirked. Dean curled his fists and glared at Crowley.

"Crowley, let her go. I'm sure there's another kid somewhere who made a demon deal...Go find them and let Rose go." Dean said. Crowley chuckled, sliding his hand up my neck to grip my chin. He looked at me, breathing heavily against my skin. I jerked away slightly.

"No...I'm going to keep her for a while..." He looked at Dean. "But don't worry. I'll send her back to you when I'm done with her..."

Dean looked over Crowley's shoulder. Sam raised his gun and fired. The bullet went straight through his skull and out the front, causing Dean to duck. Crowley stood there, swaying in place as I pulled away from him. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, holding me close, protectively. Crowley fell to the floor and Sam ran over to us. Just as he reached us, Ruby came running around the corner and stopped when she saw Sam. Sam stared at her and Ruby glared at him. She ran at him, but I quickly picked up the Colt, pushed Dean out of the way and shot her. Ruby stopped in her tracks as the Colt's bullet crackled through her. She dropped, dead. I lowered the gun and sighed.

"Do something about that, bitch." I said to her corpse. Dean pulled me to him and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his chest. Dean sighed.

"I thought I lost you." Dean said. I looked up at him and smiled. Dean looked down at me, smiling.

"Get me out of here, Dean." I said. Dean smirked and took my hand. The three of us left and went to the car.  
~  
Once we got to the car, we didn't see Meg, but the keys were in the ignition. With us not wanting to stay there any longer, and Dean really not caring if Meg came with us or not, we got in and took off. As it turned out, Meg wanted us to leave. Once she saw we had left, she walked into the bunker, stepping over the dead bodies. She got to Crowley and stopped, stepping out, spreading her legs, and putting her hands on her hips. Crowley groaned and turned over, putting a hand to his head, wiping the blood off.

"Those damn Winchesters..." Crowley said.

"And you said I was useless..." Meg said. Crowley looked up and smirked.

"Meg...How in the hell are you here? Didn't I kill you?" Crowley said standing. Meg looked down. She kicked Ruby's arm and said, "I hitched a ride with this demon bitch."

Meg looked back up at Crowley and smirked. Crowley laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure we can fix that." Crowley said. Meg launched her fist at his face, sending him flying backwards.

"Yes. I'm sure you can. If I don't kill you first." And with that, Meg left.  
~  
The whole ride home, Dean kept me tucked into his side, never letting go. I fell asleep against his chest, my hands curled around my stomach, protectively. Sam was asleep against the window. Dean looked over and smirked. Driving with his knee, Dean grabbed a pen and shifted, leaning over, sticking it into Sam's open mouth. Dean smirked, and leaned back. I shifted and whined. Dean glanced down at me and smiled. I shifted and opened my eyes slowly. Dean glanced at me again.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked. I looked up at him, smiling and nodding. I stretched, as best I could in the small space.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting up. Dean pulled me closer. I smiled and slid a hand to his thigh, rubbing my thumb along the seam of his jeans.

"They...Didn't hurt you...Did they?" Dean asked. I glanced up at him.

"Crowley slapped me...But, other than..." Dean slammed on his breaks, sending Sam to fly forward and smack his forehead against the dashboard. Sam groaned and held his forehead, sitting back.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. He pulled the pen out of his mouth, confused, then sighed, putting a hand back against his forehead.

"God. Sam are you ok?" I asked, turning to him. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Good. Just...You know. Internal bleeding of the brain..." Sam said. I looked at Dean.

"Crowley put his hands on you? I'll put a bullet in his skull..." Dean said, starting to turn around. Sam raised his hand, still holding his forehead in pain.

"Already did that." Sam groaned.

"Dean. Turn back around. I'm fine. Dean, please." I squeezed Dean's arm, gently. He glanced at me, then sighed, turning back around. I slid my hand down and leaned back against him. Sam sighed.

"Dean, he's not going to find her again. We'll be here to protect her." Sam said.

"What? 24/7? I don't think so. I can't ask you to do that..." I said, placing my hand on Dean's thigh again.

"Well, like it or not, it's going to happen. Me, Dean, Liz and Cas. We'll keep you and Caiden safe." Sam said.

"How? Locking us up in the panic room?" I asked.

"No. Of course not."

"Then how, Sam?" Sam sighed.

"We'll think of something, ok?" He said. I sighed and rubbed my bump. Dean slid his hand over mine. I looked up at him and saw a smile on his face. I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder.  
~  
We got back and Liz immediately bitched Dean out after she saw the cut and huge bruise on Sam's forehead. Liz pulled Sam into the library and pulled out the first aid kit. Dean led me upstairs.

"Wait..Where's Caiden?" I asked. Dean turned to me. "Dean...Where is he?"

Dean sighed. "Cas took him." He said. I pulled away from him.

"Took him...Where, Dean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Somewhere safe, Rose. I promise. Cas didn't want him getting kidnapped again. So he's keeping him with him at all times." Dean said.

"I swear if anything happens to him, Dean..."

"Nothing will happen to him, Rose. I promise...And if it does...you can kill me..." Dean said, smirking, pulling me to him. I gave him a look.

"That's not funny, Dean. I'm serious."

"So am I. As a heart attack." Dean said. He kissed me deeply. "Come on."

Dean led me to the room and we laid down on the bed, Dean pulling me back against him. He spread his hand out on my stomach, rubbing gently. I closed my eyes, smiled and sighed.

"Hmm...Feels good..." I said, softly. Dean chuckled into my hair.

"Yeah?" I nodded. The baby kicked and we both looked down, then at each other and smiled. Dean chuckled. "He's strong..."

I giggled. "You mean 'she'?" I said, throwing him a look over my shoulder. Dean smirked.

"No. That's my boy in there..." Dean said. I giggled.

"It might be both..." Dean looked at me, the color drained from his face.

"God, don't even joke...It'd be our luck..." He said. I giggled, sliding a hand over his cheek and kissed him. He kissed me back and rubbed my stomach. I smiled at him, turned back and settled against him. We laid like that for a while.

"Dean..."

"Hmm?..."

"I...Was thinking..." I looked back at him. Dean opened his eyes and looked at me. "If...It's a girl I want her name to be Mary...If...It's a boy...I want to name him John..."

Dean was taken aback by the statement. He looked shocked, then he smiled, lightly, small tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I figured you wanted to name it James if it's a boy...For YOUR dad..." Dean said. I shook my head and smiled, turning to him.

"No. I want John. John...James..." I hesitated slightly. "...Winchester..."

Dean smiled. "You don't want it to be a Brady?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"No. They've got enough Brady boys in Ireland. Besides...It's a Winchester...Not a Brady." I said. Dean smiled and cupped my face. He hesitated and I looked at him shocked. I knew that face. I wore that face on more than one occasion when I told my previous two boyfriends I loved them. Dean stared at me, the words unable to roll off his tongue. I kissed him. "It's ok, Dean."

I smiled and pressed a hand to his chest. Dean smiled and held me close. I rested my head on his chest and we slowly fell asleep.  
~  
The next day, me, Sam, Dean and Liz tore through every last one of Bobby's books, looking for something, a ritual, anything, that would help me get the mark off my soul, so Crowley wouldn't want me anymore.

I slammed the book shut and pushed it off the desk, crossing my arms on the desk and resting my head. I sighed. "It's no use. There's nothing."

Liz glanced at me. "You never know, Rose. We just need to keep looking." She said. I looked up.

"Keep looking? Are you kidding? We've read through every book, every word, in this house. There. Is. Nothing. Here!" I said. "I might as well just kill myself and get it over with!"

I stood and went to the kitchen. Liz sighed and followed me.

"Rose. I know it seems tough now. That there's no hope. But..."

"But what, Liz? I'm pregnant, a demon Rumpelstiltskin is looking for me to take my baby, Cas is no where to be found, and he has my son, by the way...And we have no leads on what to do next...So, you were saying?..." I said. Liz sighed.

"Rose, your hormones are going haywire. I keep telling you, you need to go see Phillip..." Liz said. I sighed.

"The last time I saw Phillip, I told him the next time I see him, I'll put a bullet in him...I intend to keep that promise." I said.

"Phillip is the only doctor that can help you right now..." Liz said. I glanced at her and sighed.

"I'm bringing my gun, damnit." I said. Liz smirked.

"I don't care. As long as you go." Liz said. Dean walked in.

"Go where?" Dean asked. I turned. "Who's Phillip?"

I sighed. "One of Liz's old monsters..." I said. Liz gave me a look.

"He's not a monster, Rose."

"What else is a witch, Liz?" I said, looking at her. "I guess shacking up with witches runs in the family..."

Dean's eyes widened and he held up his hand and looked at Liz. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "It was years ago. Before I met Derek." She said.

"Well, I still don't like him. He tries ANYTHING and I'll keep my promise and put a bullet in his skull..." I said.

"Stop it, Rose. This is our only option...Rose...He might have an answer." Liz said. I chucked the mug I held across the room, it shattering against the wall, and turned to them.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO HAVE AN ANSWER, LIZ!" I screamed. "I MADE THE CHOICE! THIS IS ALL HAPPENING BECAUSE OF ME! NO ONE CAN FIX THIS! IT'S OVER!"

"You don't know that!" Liz shouted, taking a step closer. "You don't know anything, Rose! You're young and still naive! I have seen more things than you could ever imagine!"

"Really?! Were you in hell?! In the pit?! Did you get tortured every day for 3 years?! It only took Kenna 3 weeks to find me, but I went through things you couldn't possible imagine, Liz! So DO NOT tell me you've seen things! I have seen things! YOU know nothing! NOTHING!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "I was blinded by grief and sadness and love and I did something I can NEVER take back. Kenna is DEAD and IN THE PIT because of ME! Do not lecture me, Liz. You have NO grounds."

Liz came closer. "Yes, Rose. You did something stupid. Yes, this is all happening in conjunction to that. But there IS a way to fix this. I know it." Liz said. I got in her face.

"No one. Is able. To fix this, Liz. It's over. Either I have the baby and more crap explodes, or Crowley will find me, get me again and I won't be saved this time. There is no in between, Liz." I hissed. I stormed outside. Liz sighed, starting to follow me, but Dean stopped her.

"Let me go. I'm good at disabling bombs..." Dean said, smirking. Liz smirked, slightly, patted him on the back, and Dean walked out. I sat in one of the cars that had it's top ripped off. I stared at the road, my hands covering my bump. Dean came over to the car, jumping in, sitting next to me.

"I don't want to hear it, Dean...Nothing good can come of this..." I said. Dean looked out at the road and shrugged, then looked back at me.

"We'll find out if the baby is healthy. If it's a boy or a girl...Mary or John..." Dean said. Slowly, I relaxed, my hands moving off my stomach. I looked at him.

"Dean...I'm scared. I've wanted this for so long...I've had two miscarriages then Cas suddenly knows that I'm going to have the baby? How can you expect me to just up and believe that? I don't care if he's an angel. Now Rumpelstiltskin is trying to take the baby to use it for his own demonic needs..." Dean chuckled. I looked at him, annoyed. "what? What is so funny about this?"

Dean laughed. "Just...The fact you called Crowley Rumpelstiltskin..." Dean chuckled. I blinked and stared at him as he laughed. I finally cracked and giggled.

"Well, I mean he is. Trying to take my firstborn?..." I said. Dean chuckled and put an arm around me, then rubbed his other hand over my bump.

"Rose...Nothing is going to happen to you or this baby. I promise you." Dean said. I looked at him.

"You've said that before...Then Crowley took me..." I said. Dean blinked and pulled back. I closed my eyes and sighed, looking away. "Look, I...I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm scared. Dean. All of this is my fault, and there isn't a thing to do that can stop it..."

"We can go to this Phillip guy?" Dean said. I looked at him.

"He's a witch doctor...Literally..." I said. Dean shrugged. I looked at him, smirking, slightly. "Really? You are going to go against every fiber in your body and take the mother of your child to see a witch doctor?...Who are you and what the hell have you done with Dean Winchester?..."

Dean chuckled. "Look, at this point...I'll do anything to keep you safe...And I'll also be bringing a gun." He said. I giggled.

"That won't be necessary, Dean." We both jumped and turned. Some kid in a Wiener Hut uniform stood next to us. Dean blinked.

"Um..." I started, confused.

"Alfie?" Dean said. I looked at him.

"Um, introductions?" I said. Dean looked at me, then got out of the car, helping me out.

"Right. Uh, Rose this is Alfie. Alfie, Rose." Dean sighed and slid his hands into his pockets. "Um, what...What are you doing here?"

"My name is Samanidriel... And Castiel sent me. He heard you two were leaving Bobby's to go somewhere? He asked me to make sure nothing happens to you." Alfie said. Dean looked at me, I looked up at him.

"Feel better?" I asked. Dean smirked, putting a protective arm around me. I smiled and leaned against him.

"Okay, so...When do we leave?" Alfie asked.  
~  
About an hour later we were getting ready to head to Hastings, Nebraska, and 4 hours later, we reached Phillip's house. Dean got out of the car, looking grumpy. I got out and giggled.

"I told you you wouldn't like it." Alfie got out and looked around.

"Why are we at a witch's house?" He asked, annoyed. We turned to him. He looked at us. "His house is covered in demon and angel sigils. I can't help you if something happens."

"I'll tell him to remove the angel sigils...If he won't I'll do it myself." I said. Alfie nodded and Dean looked at me, confused.

"How are you going to to it?" He asked. I looked at him and smirked.

"Oh, Dean...You have SO much to learn." I said, patting his cheek. I walked up to the door, Dean close behind. I knocked on the door, gripping the leather strap in my hand. The door opened and the strap flew out of my hand. Dean grabbed my waist, pulling me back, holding me against him, protectively.

"Rose...Do you honestly not trust me?" Phillip asked, from the couch, not looking up.

"After what you did to Liz? No. Not so much..." I said, pulling from Dean and walking in, pulling him with me. "Have you talked to your son, lately?"

Phillip smirked and looked up at me. "It's about time someone taught David a lesson. The spoiled brat." Phillip said, closing his book and setting down his glass of wine.

"Takes one to know one." I said, crossing my arms. Phillip smirked.

"I am a bit upset that you took his magic...But he never really knew how to use it. He wasn't raised in the time I was." Phillip said.

"Yes, well being born in the Middle Ages...Things have changed since then." I said. Phillip smiled and came over to me. He took my hands and Dean reached for his gun. Phillip looked at him, I glanced back. "Dean..."

He looked at me and relaxed, ever so slightly. "I'm not happy about this, Rose..." He said. I smirked.

"Then why did you agree to come?..." I said. I looked back at Phillip.

"Are we finished? Can I start?" He asked. I looked back at Dean. He had his arms crossed. He looked at Phillip.

"Anything happens to her, you'll lose more than your magic..." Dean said. Phillip smirked.

"Thank you...Now..." Phillip took my hands and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "Hmm...Yes...The baby is healthy...Good heartbeat..."

Phillip's hand flew down to my stomach. Dean twitched.

Phillip chuckled and said, "Very strong too...Like her daddy..." Both me and Dean looked at each other, then at Phillip. He opened his eyes.

"It's...A girl?" Dean said softly, a proud smile pricking his lips. Phillip smiled.

"It could be a boy...The feeling I get is that she is a girl. But I need to confirm with an ultrasound, as any doctor would. But I need to finish first." Phillip said, closing his eyes again. He wrinkled his eyebrow. "Hmm...Your mark...It's transferring to the baby..."

I inhaled, sharply, a worried look on my face. "H...How?" I asked, concerned. I glanced back at Dean. Small tears pricked at his eyes. I looked at Phillip. He shook his head.

"I don't know...Something...Is being fed to the baby...Something..." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You were kidnapped by Crowley."

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"He kept you safe...Healthy...Fed?..." He asked, turning his head, slightly, on the word 'Fed'. I nodded. Phillip sighed. "I know of the ritual that Crowley attempted. It has only been used one other time in history...And that child was killed before it was born...The ritual isn't something that can only be done during birth...It can be administered while the baby grows in the womb. A liquid. Odorless, tasteless. It could have been put in anything that you ate..."

Phillip dropped my hands and I clasped them over my mouth, putting one down on my stomach.

"His plan is in motion. He will now stop at nothing to get you back. Unless the child is killed or Crowley is killed." Phillip said. Dean came over to me, pulling me back.

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked. Phillip smirked.

"You doubt me, Dean." Phillip chuckled. "I am the first witch."

"Like first of...Whatever kind of witch you are?" Dean asked. Phillip shook his head.

"No. The very first witch." Phillip said. "If you wish to save your child, I know the spells that need to be cast to remove the mark and keep you hidden."

"Remove it..Completely? Like...From both of us?" I asked. Phillip shook his head.

"No. Only the baby. That is the only thing. The mark will transfer back to you, so if Crowley gets a hold of you again he can still transfer the mark back to your child." He said. I looked at Dean. Dean shook his head.

"No. No spells. No. It's not happening." He said, holding me closer, protectively.

"Dean..."

"No, Rose. No spells on my kid. Not now, not ever." Dean said, glaring at Phillip. I sighed and turned to Phillip.

"Can...We please just do the ultrasound so we can leave?" I asked. Phillip nodded.

"Of course. This way." Phillip gestured to a doorway, marked with sigils against demons and angels. I stopped.

"Philip. You need to take off the angel sigils..." I said. Phillip turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I need to keep myself protected." Phillip said.

"If you don't break them, I will." I said, crossing my arms. Phillip looked at me, amused. A fire flared in my eyes, unbeknownst to me. Phillip blinked. He studied me for a moment, then waved his hand over the doorway and the angel sigils disappeared. I looked outside at Alfie, then back at Phillip.

"All of them, Phillip." I said. Phillip sighed, and snapped his fingers. Alfie walked inside and over to us.

"I will be keeping my eye on you, angel..." Phillip said.

"I am only here for the protection of Rose and her child. I will only attack if you do something to jeopardize her well-being." Alfie said. Phillip eyed him then we entered the room. It was set up like a doctors office. The smell and everything.

"Alright. Rose. Take a spot on the table..." Phillip sat in a chair, pulling on rubber gloves. I laid down on the table and lifted my shirt to expose my stomach.

"Really? Rubber gloves?" Dean asked. Phillip looked at him.

"I may be a witch, young Winchester. But I take the health of my patients very seriously. Med school drills habits into you." Phillip said. Dean snickered.

"You went to med school?" Dean asked, surprised. I hit his stomach.

"Dean..." I gave him a look.

"What? A witch in med school? PhD and all that crap? I'm sorry. It's just..." Phillip moved back and behind him were 4 diplomas. Dean instantly shut up, shocked. I smirked.

"Can we continue? Thank you." Phillip said, starting the machine. He spread the gel on my stomach then took the transducer and moved it over my stomach. "We should hear a heartbeat soon..."

Within seconds, we heard the echoing, steady heartbeat. Small tears pricked my eyes and I looked up at Dean. He was smiling, watching the monitor, trying not to cry in front of the two other men. I giggled and touched his hand. He looked down at me and smiled, slowly sitting in the chair next to him. I took his hand.

"You CAN cry, Dean...Just because you're a hunter and a man doesn't mean you can't cry over your child..." I said. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, still smiling. I giggled and looked back at the monitor. Phillip typed on the keyboard, then the picture showed up. I felt Dean's grip tighten on my hand. I inhaled and watched. Phillip moved around my stomach until the outline showed up. I gasped and smiled, the tears spilling over. Me and Dean watched as we saw our kid for the first time.

"Alright...There's a head...And the feet...That's a hand...And..." Phillip smiled and looked at us. "It's a girl."

A huge smile spread across my face and I looked at Dean. His mouth hung open, slightly, as he stared at the screen. I smiled and squeezed his hand gently. He looked down at me, staring at me for a second, then smiled. Phillip turned off the machine and wiped the gel off my stomach. I pulled my shirt down and sat up. Dean sat back rubbing his hands over his face. Phillip printed out the picture and handed it to me.

"Now. I do not mean to be rude, but I do have other appointments showing up soon and you did not have an appointment." Phillip said. Alfie walked out to the car, immediately and me and Dean followed.  
~  
We got back to Bobby's and Alfie took off. We walked in and found Liz and Sam both asleep, Liz on the desk, Sam on the couch, with books surrounding them. I giggled and went to Liz, picking up the books, marking the pages and closing them, stacking them. Dean went to Sam, hauling him up, not caring about the books dropping, and carried him on his shoulder up to his room. Dean came back down and picked up Liz, carrying her to her room, me following, going to our room. I sighed and laid down on the bed, taking the ultrasound picture out of my pocket and looking at it. I ran my finger over her outline and smiled, a tear falling. Dean walked in and sighed. He looked at me and smiled.

"So...We're having Mary?" Dean asked, taking off his jacket. I lowered the picture and looked at him, smiling. I sat up.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" I asked.

"What? Having a kid?" I giggled.

"No. Growing up." I said. Dean looked at me and smirked, pulling off his shirt, going to his bag. "No, Dean, I'm serious. I mean we're hunters. We only care about family, if that at times, we do our jobs, no attachments, and get the hell out...Now..."

Dean turned to me. "Things change, Rose. I know I have." He said. I giggled.

"No you haven't. You are still the same stubborn, pain in my ass as you were when we were kids." I said.

"I was older than you." Dean said.

"So? You were still a pain in the ass." I said, standing. I pulled off my hoodie and took off my t-shirt, leaving my bra. Dean looked me over and smirked, turning to his bag. I giggled. "You're such a guy, Dean..."

I went to my bag and shoved my clothes in. I took off my jeans and shoved them in the bag as well I pulled out a pair of shorts and pulled them on. Dean looked me over and went to stand behind me, sliding his hands over my arms. I shivered, my eyes fluttering closed. Dean smirked and leaned down running his lips along the side of my neck. I exhaled sharply, tilting my head back.

"Dean..." I moaned softly. "We can't do this..."

"Why not?" Dean asked, sliding his hands over my body. I sighed and leaned back against him, sliding my hands over his. I turned my head, looking up at him. Dean smirked and kissed me. I kissed him back, turning in his arms, sliding my hands up his chest and into his hair. Dean held me closer, but tried to not press against my bump. Dean slid his hands down to the back of my thighs. I jumped, slightly and he lifted me up, carrying me to the bed. He laid me down, gently, hovering over me, still kissing me. I slid my hands over his back, dragging my nails. Dean undid and pulled off my bra and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I moved to the head of the bed and pulled him with me.

Dean slid his hands down and pulled my shorts off as I undid his jeans and pushed them off. Dean pulled me closer, pulling my panties down slowly. I tilted my head back and whimpered, lightly. Dean pulled the blankets over us, then shimmied out of his boxers and sank into me. I moaned his name, softly, as Dean moaned into my neck. I clung to him as he moved. Dean kissed along my neck and shoulders, spreading his hands across my back. He moved faster and faster, each of us moaning each other's names, softly. We moved in time with each other until we melted into each other. I sighed, letting my hands slide out of his hair and relaxed. Dean sighed and shifted, pulling out and collapsing next to me, holding me close. I let out a breathless giggle and closed my eyes. Dean did the same, sliding a hand over my bump, and we both slowly fell asleep.  
~  
About 4 hours later, I woke and shifted. Dean's protective hand had stayed on my bump as we slept. I giggled and slid my hand over his, moving it and getting up, pulling my bra and panties on. I went to my bag and pulled on a pair of black fleece sweats and a tight fitting, grey tank. I went downstairs to get a cup of tea.

I rubbed my bump, lightly, smiling.

"I heard you're having a little girl?" I jumped and turned, then sighed.

"Damnit, Cas...You know that bell idea Dean had is starting to sound really good right about now..." I said. Cas smiled, amused.

"I am sorry. I don't mean to startle you every time." Cas said.

"Well...Next time can you use the door? It's less...Stroke triggering..." I said, turning to the tea kettle as it started to whistle. I poured the water over the teabags, picked up the mug and turned back to Cas. "So...Why are you here, Cas? Where is my son?"

"He's with Samanidriel. He is being watched, don't worry." Cas said. I blew on my tea, cooling it down and sipped it, glancing at Cas. "I'm here because I need to keep you hidden from Crowley."

"How? It's not possible. He'll find me." I said.

"I can sear Enochian your ribs so no one, not even the angels, can find you." He said.

"Won't that be a hinderance to you?...And painful for me?...And my daughter?" The word felt foreign on my tongue. I was used to calling Caiden my son, saying I had a son. But not a daughter.

"I would take the utmost care to protect her. And I would have an angel with you at all times so you are never too far from us." Cas said. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. Dean won't go for it...And neither will I. I'm sorry Cas. I'm not taking the risk of doing something and me losing the baby...I can't do it...Not for a third time." I said.

"I have already told you..."

"I know...Cas...But I can't put faith in that...Not after everything that's happened." I said. Cas looked hurt.

"You don't trust me..." He said, deflating slightly. I looked at him.

"No. I do trust you, Cas. You know I do. I just...Can't trust that it can be real." I said. "Castiel, you know this is nothing against you. You know that. But after seeing the things I've seen...I can't trust anything to be true until I see it."

I turned to pour another cup. "You mean the way Dean loves you?" Cas asked. I dropped my cup, the water going everywhere and turned to him, wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about, Cas?" I asked.

"I can see it in him, just as you can, Rose." Cas said. I shook my head.

"Dean is not in love with me...You're getting your angelic wires crossed." I said, turning back to clean up the mess.

"I never said he was in love with you. I said he loves you." Cas said. I shook my head.

"Cas. You're wrong. Dean isn't that type." I said. "I know him."

Cas sighed. "I hope you'll open your eyes and see the truth soon, Rose." I turned to answer him, but the wings flapping in his wake told me he was gone. I sighed and shook my head. I turned back to the counter and finished cleaning up the water, then made another cup.

"Hey..." A rough, sleepy voice said behind me. I shivered and smirked. I turned. Dean stood in the doorway, rubbing a hand through his hair. I smiled.

"Hi." Dean came over to me, yawning.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Who do you think?" I said, giving him a look, picking up my cup. Dean smirked, sleepily.

"Cas?" I nodded and smiled. Dean chuckled. "Of course...What did he want?"

I leaned my back against the counter and sipped my tea. "He wanted to hide me from Crowley." I said.

"How?" Dean asked, bracing a hand on each side of me. I looked up at him.

"He wanted to seer Enochian onto my ribs." I said.

"No. It's not happening. That crap hurts. And it could hurt the baby.." Dean said. I smirked.

"I know. And I told him that...He said he'd make sure he doesn't hurt the baby, but I don't want to risk losing her..." I said, sliding a hand over the bump. Dean shook his head.

"No. We just have to figure out a way to get rid of Crowley. We have the Colt. We'll figure out how to kill this bastard." Dean said. I nodded, setting my cup down. I turned to him and rested my hands on his chest.

"Dean. I know. I'm not letting him get me again." I said. Dean pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Neither am I." Dean said. I smiled and kissed him. Dean kissed me, deeply, sliding his hands over my back. I slid my hands to his cheeks, cupping his face.

"Let's go back up. I'm tired." I said. Dean smiled and nodded. He took my hand and led me up the stairs to our room. I laid on the bed and sighed, sinking into the pillows. Dean laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward him. "Good night."

Dean smiled against my ear. "Night."  
~  
**I opened my eyes and looked around. Sam and Kenna were passed out on the bed, Dean in a chair. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I slowly got out of bed and crept over to Dean. His mouth hung open, his gun in his hand, slowly slipping. I popped my hip and crossed my arms, trying to figure out how I was going to mess with him today. A smirk slowly formed on my face and I went to my bag, digging through it. I pulled out a tampon and opened it. Slowly, I stuck it up his nose. I went back to my bag and grabbed 3 more, putting one up his other nostril and one in each ear. I stepped back admiring my work, then turned, grabbing my bag and going to the bathroom, taking a shower.

I walked back out, 30 minutes later, Dean still asleep, but Sam and Kenna were up and moving, staying silent. When I walked out, pulling my brush through my hair, Sam looked at me and smirked, glancing at Dean. I smiled, proudly and walked by Dean, kicking the leg of his chair, so the gun dropped from his hands, startling him. Dean snorted, sucking the tampons further into his nose. He flailed for a moment, pulling the tampons out. He looked at me.

"Really, Rose? Was that necessary?" Dean asked, tossing them into the trash. Sam and Kenna burst out laughing, while I smirked and packed my bag. Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Sammy..."

Dean stood and went to his bag, pulling off his jacket and shirt. I glanced at him, letting my eyes roam over him for a moment, then turned back to pull my hair back.

"So, Dean, when's Dad coming back?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sammy. But you two need to hurry up. I'm gonna be late." Dean said, pulling on a new shirt and button up. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Because Dean doesn't care if you two are late..." I said, glaring at him. Dean looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Well. We are ready, and I have the keys to my dad's car...Bye."

Kenna and Sam bolted out the door, jumping into the car. I smirked and turned to leave.

"You're not seriously going to leave me here...?" Dean asked. I grabbed the doorknob, halfway through the door and looked back at him, smirking.

"As a heart attack, babe." I shut the door and went to the car. Dean scrambled around, pulling on his shoes and shoving his wallet into his pocket, grabbing his jacket and running out. I started the car and backed out. Dean jumped through the window, slamming into me. I slammed on the breaks and Kenna quickly reached over, pulling the gear shift the into park. I looked up and Dean looked down at me. He had pinned me against the window and braced his hands on either side of me, his jacket hanging over his arm.

"Uh..." Dean started.

"Seriously, Dean? You could have made me crash the car..." I said, shoving him off me. Kenna sat back and looked at Sam. Sam looked at Kenna and shrugged. I sighed and shifted into reverse and took off.  
~  
It was our first day at school, for the week or two at least, and the second I rolled into my parking spot, Dean was hitting on girls. I rolled my eyes and got out.

"Yeah. Hit on girls, when you're not the one driving the car...I am." I said, swinging my keys around my finger. The girls looked at him. Dean chuckled nervously.

"No. No. I mean it's my car, I'm just, you know teaching her how to drive." Dean said, getting out. Sam got out, followed by Kenna.

"No it's not...It's James' car...It's not even Rose's, she's just driving you around..." Sam said. The girls laughed and walked away. Dean chuckled, awkwardly and glared at Sam.

"Seriously, Sammy?" Dean said. "You're spending too much time with Rose and Kenna..."

Sam smirked. Kenna giggled and I shifted my weight, swinging my bag over my shoulder, looking at Dean. Dean glared at me.

"Really? Using my own brother against me?" Dean said. I smirked.

"Hey...It's not my fault he thinks you're a dick too..." I said. "Sam, Kenna. Get to class. You'll be late."

Kenna hugged me and walked off with Sam. Me and Dean walked into the school.

"Can we please not have a repeat of the last school we went to together?" Dean asked, brooding. I giggled.

"What? You mean where I totally threw off your game with the girls cause you should have been focusing on your brother?..." I regarded him for a moment. "No. It'll be the same."

Dean groaned. "Come on, Rose!" Dean said. I looked at him.

"If you want your dad to trust you more with crap, then step up. Be a big brother and protect Sam...and Kenna, when I'm not around." I said.

"Kenna isn't even my sister..." Dean said. I pushed Dean against the wall, gripping his shirt, glaring at him.

"I don't really care, Dean. Sam isn't my brother and I protect him when you're off hitting on girls when you should be watching him. So do me a favor, and take care of your brother and my sister, when I'm not around. Is that too much to ask?" I hissed. Dean glanced around quickly. Seeing no one around, he swung at me. I ducked and kicked out at him. He grabbed my foot, turned it, so I turned, and shoved me against the wall, dropping my foot and pinning my hands down. I whimpered and struggled against him. "Let me go!"

"Do not tell me what to do, Rose. I'm the oldest one here, so..."

"So start acting like it, Dean!" I shouted, shoving my head back. Dean dodged me.

"My dad left me in charge..."

"Of Sam! Not me! We are both in charge of each other and them. So if you can't handle that, I'll call my dad up right now and he will drop everything and come running to get us. Then your dad will really be pissed at you. Now if you don't want that, then do your job! And let. Me. GO!" I kicked my leg around, wrapping it around his and jerking, hard. Dean went down and I turned. I pressed my foot against his throat. "Do we have an understanding?"

Dean grabbed my ankle and twisted, making me go down, landing on top of him. He pushed me off and pinned me to the ground.

"Don't make this like Hastings and, yes..." Dean said, getting in my face. I tossed my hair out of my face and glared at him.

"Then get off me before I do some real damage..." I pressed my knee against his crotch, slowly adding more pressure. Dean jumped up and I sat up. We heard voices and footsteps. Dean pulled me up and we both took off down the hall, hurrying to our classes.  
~  
In our last class, P.E., Dean was being his usual pain in the ass self, and refused to participate...If only to sit on the bleachers and stare at all the girls in bikinis, as the course that week was swimming. Dean sat with some of the other slackers and just watched the girls walk out of the locker rooms. I walked out and saw them and rolled my eyes, disgusted. I walked out to the edge of the pool, dipping my feet in. Dean sat back, laughing and talking with the guys, then he looked over at me, watching me. I pulled my hair back into a tight bun and went to the diving board as the teacher blew his whistle. One by one, everyone displayed their diving skills. I was the last. I ran, jumped and dived, gracefully, swimming all the way to the bottom, then kicking off and shooting up, out of the water. I tossed my head to the side, flicking the water out of my face, then swam to the edge to join the others. I looked up at Dean. His expression changed from one I couldn't quite make out, to one of irritation. I glared at him and flicked my hand out from under my chin, giving him the finger without being caught by the teacher. Dean made a face at me. I smirked and went back to the class.  
~   
After school, I waited by the car with Sam and Kenna for Dean. Dean came waltzing out of the school, his arm draped around some blonde chick. Sam groaned and got into the car. Kenna wrinkled her nose at them, and followed Sam. I stood, crossed my arms and shifted my weight as they walked up to us.

"Hey, Rose. This is my new friend, Sarah." Dean said, smirking.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Dean get in the car." I said, turning to the car.

"Let's go." Dean said, walking the girl around the car.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked. Dean looked at me.

"Oh, Sarah's coming back with us. We're gonna hang out for a bit." Dean said. I laughed.

"Nice try. Your dad said no one comes back to the hotel..." I said. The girl, Sarah, pulled back.

"Whoa. Wait...You live in a hotel? And you wanted to bring me back there?" She asked, disgusted. Dean glared at me and I smirked. He turned to Sarah.

"No. No. They have a hotel room, me and my brother are renting out a place." Dean said, turning on his charming smile.

"Dean...We live in a hotel...She's going to figure that out when you can't take her to a different place..." Sam said. Dean glared at Sam. Sarah scoffed.

"I'll see you around, Dean." She said, pulling away and walking to her friends.

"Wait, Sarah..." Dean sighed. I smirked and got into the car, starting it. I turned to Dean and a light smile played on my face. Dean groaned and got in, slamming the door shut.

"Hey! Don't slam my doors, Winchester..." I said, pulling out. Dean rolled his eyes and sank in his seat, brooding. I rolled my eyes and took off.

Once we got to the hotel, Sam and Kenna begged me to let them go swim.

"I'm not going to take you this time. You both know it's not my turn..." I said, looking at Dean, who was at the table, cleaning a shotgun. He stopped and slowly turned to us.

"Well, I'm not going..." Dean said.

"Roe, come on. We're 13. We can go to the pool by ourselves." Sam said.

"No. One of us has to take you, and I'm not doing it again. It's Dean's turn to watch you two." I said, not looking at Sam, glaring at Dean and crossing my arms. Dean chuckled and stood.

"You can't tell me what to do, Rose...I'm the oldest." Dean said, walking over to me.

"I can tell you to do whatever I want, Dean. He's your brother...I believe we had this conversation earlier." I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder. Dean tugged on one of my curls. I smacked his hand away.

"You can't make me do anything. I'm bigger, better and stronger than you." Dean said. Kenna bit her lip and looked at me, then stepped back, pulling Sam with her. A sly smirk slowly formed on my face.

"Do you really want to challenge me right now, Winchester?" I asked, my hands slowly moving to my hips, flipping up my shirt and gripping the ends of the knives that were hidden in my waistband. Dean didn't notice, he only smirked.

"You really think you can win, Brady?" Dean asked, pulling out his own blade. I smirked and in one swift motion, I pulled out both knives, sliding them across Dean's cheeks. Dean stumbled back, hitting the wall and touched his cheek. The small cuts bled, lightly. Dean glared at me and lunged at me. I roundhouse kicked his hand, knocking his knife away. Dean grabbed my wrists, squeezing them until my blades fell. I headbutted him and he stumbled back. I charged at him, but he grabbed my arms and turned, twisting them behind my back, slamming me against the wall. "Give it up, Rose. You can't beat me."

I smirked. "You boys never learn to cover yourselves." I brought my leg screaming up, slamming him between his legs. Dean howled in pain and dropped. I turned and pushed him onto his back with my foot as he cupped himself.

"You...Bitch..." Dean squeaked.

"Never underestimate me, Dean. I will always win." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Suddenly the door opened and my father and John walked in. We all turned. When they saw the situation, they stopped and stared at us.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked, giving Dean a look. Dean whimpered and pulled himself up. "Dean...I left you in charge...What happened?"

"Sam and Kenna wanted to go swimming...I took them the last 5 times...I told Dean he had to go. He didn't want to...So..." I shrugged, and crossed my arms. I looked at my dad, who had a disapproving look, but a proud smile on his face. I smirked. John sighed.

"Dean. You couldn't go and take care of your brother this one time?" John said. Dean opened his mouth to answer, but John cut him off. "Forget it. Pack your stuff. We're leaving."

"You too, Kenna. Rose." My dad said. Me and Kenna nodded and packed up. About 30 minutes later, we had both cars packed and our fathers said their goodbyes. My dad got into the Mustang and we took off. Dean watched us leave and sighed. John came up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"If you like her, don't fight her. Just tell her." John said. Dean jumped and rubbed his head.

"I...Have no idea what you're talking about, Dad...She's...A spoiled little brat. Thinks she knows everything...Thinks she's such a bad ass..." Dean said, glaring at the car.

"Sound like someone you know...?" Sam asked, hanging out the window. Dean gave him a look and Sam smirked, going back inside the car. John laughed and smirked.

"Alright. Let's get going. I've got a job and I need to drop you two off with Bobby." John said, getting into the car. Dean sighed and got in as well.**  
~  
The next morning, I woke up to find Sam and Dean rushing around the house. I got up and walked downstairs, confused.

"Liz...What's going on?" I asked. Liz lounged on the couch, eating grapes. She looked at me.

"Nothing. Just watching these two run around like chickens with their heads cut off." Liz smirked. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I grabbed Dean's arm.

"Dean. What's going on?" I asked.

"We're getting ready to leave." Dean said. I blinked. Dean took off.

"Hey...Dean..." I grabbed his arm again. "Leave where?"

"To the bunker." He started to take off again, but I pinned him to the wall.

"Stop it...Give me a full answer...What bunker?" I asked.

"The Men Of Letters bunker in Kansas." Dean said. I blinked.

"The...Men...Of...Letters?" I asked. Dean nodded.

"Rose, just trust me okay? This will keep you and the baby safe. Sam's got a whole bunch of sigils and crap that we are going to cover the bunker with, and until that's done, Cas and the other angels are going to guard the place. But we need to hurry. So, go pack." Dean said, taking off again. I sighed and looked at Liz.

"Please tell me you're coming with us?" I asked. Liz looked at me.

"Rosie, I need to get back home. Without that bar, I'm done. My house, my cars...Everything. I helped you out as much as I can but you've got the winged cavalry on your side. You're good." She said. I sighed.

"What if they find you and take you, Liz?" I asked.

"Castiel already seared that Enochian crap onto my ribs. Hurt like a bitch, but it's worth it." She said, standing. "Roe, you'll be ok."

I sighed. "Liz, please be careful?" I said. Liz came to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"You too." Liz said. She kissed my cheek and grabbed her bag and left. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. I heard footsteps behind be, but didn't turn.

"Hey." It was Dean. I turned. He gave me a soft smile. "You alright?"

I smiled, lightly, and nodded. "Yeah. Fine. I just...I want this over. I want my son...I don't want to have to fear for my daughter anymore...I'm just over this..." I said. Dean pulled me to him and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, then pressing my face into his shoulder. Dean held me close and rubbed my back, pressing his face into my hair.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon. And Caiden and Mary will be safe." Dean said. I felt him smile and looked up at him. He smiled at me. I smiled.

"Don't lose me this time." I said. Dean smirked.

"Trust me. If Crowley wants to put his hands on you again, I'll go to hell and back again before he does." Dean said. I giggled. Dean smirked. "Alright. We need to get going before Rumpelstiltskin decides to show up."

I snorted and laughed. "That's my line, thank you..." I said. Dean took my hand and led me out to the car.  
~  
6 hours later, we got to the bunker and quickly went inside, Sam spray painting a Devil's trap on the floor by the entrance. I walked down into the bunker and marveled at it.

"Wow..this is amazing..." I said. Dean smirked as he tossed his jacket onto one of the tables.

"Yeah. We found this place a while ago and used it for a bit." Dean said. I sighed and sat in one of the chairs.

"So...You're sure Crowley can't touch us here?" I asked, chewing my lip. Dean turned to me.

"Yeah. Sam and the angels are covering this place in sigils warding against demons. No one is getting in." Dean said, coming over to me and sitting on the arm.

"I want this to be over, Dean. I want him to come here and I want to put a bullet in his brain and let it be done." I said. Dean smirked.

"So do I. But right now it's a waiting game." He said. I sighed.

"So I'm supposed to just sit in here waiting, while you two go off and do whatever?" I asked, annoyed. Dean raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. "I'm not leaving you again. I didn't protect you or the baby last time, and I'm not about to make that same mistake twice."

I stood, resting my hands on his chest. "Dean, I'm sorry." I said. Dean looked at me confused.

"For what?"

"This is all my fault. I didn't know what I was doing as a kid, and if I did, I never would have come looking for you and Sam, and I would never be having a baby, and Crowley would never want me...none of this would be happening..." I said. Dean stood, taking my waist.

"Rose, this was bound to happen to someone...Or you eventually, if I hadn't gotten you pregnant, someone else probably would have...But thankfully it was me, cause I know how to keep you safe...The second time around." dean said, smirking. I cracked, giggling, lightly. Dean chuckled, softly. "Rose, this will end. I promise you. You'll be safe. You'll have the baby and be an amazing mom."

"And...You will be...?" Dean smiled.

"Right there with you." He said.

"What? Quit hunting and do the whole Dad thing?" I joked. Dean shrugged.

"I mean, when Sam or someone needs me I'm gonna be there. But if you need me with you I'll stay." He said.

"I just don't want something to happen and you get hurt, or the kids, or me, or Sam...Just to get back at us or something..." I said.

"Rose. Nothing is going to happen to you or Caiden or Mary." Dean said, cupping my face. I covered his hands and smiled. Dean leaned down and kissed me deeply. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Hey. Dean...Oh...Uh..." Sam stopped at the balcony, looking down at us. We looked up.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, sliding his hands down to hold my waist.

"Cas wants to talk to you." Sam said, jutting out his thumb towards the entrance. Dean sighed and nodded. Dean kissed me, quickly, and went up. I sighed and sat back down, rubbing my bump.  
~  
We stayed holed up at the bunker for the next 3 months. My belly got bigger and I started waddling around the bunker. Everytime I walked into a room or walked by, Dean snickered. And every time, he got a good solid smack to the back of the head. Sam, Dean and the angels had covered the bunker in sigils in less than a week. For those three months, I tried not to strangle Cas, shoot Sam and beat the crap out of Dean. Half was pure boredom, the other half were pregnancy hormones, and after a while, the boys learned to deal with it.

"It has been three months...I haven't seen my son...Rumpelstiltskin is no where to be found...And your daughter is tap dancing on my last nerve and bladder!" I said, irritated, looking at Dean, slowly sitting down in a chair. Dean looked up and at me.

"Rose, he'll turn up. You're 7, almost 8 months pregnant...Trust me. He'll find a way to get you." Sam said, flipping through a book. I sighed, rubbing my stomach.

"Well...I can't sit here anymore. I need to get out. I want to see my son." I looked at Cas. "Can't you bring him here? He's not in danger here."

"I can try." Cas said, standing. I grabbed the edge of his jacket and pulled him down.

"I don't care if you're an angel or not...You don't try...You do." I hissed. Cas' face turned to one of slight fear, if only for a brief moment. He disappeared and I sat back, rubbing my temples. "I swear to God, Dean..If you EVER get me pregnant again..."

Sam snorted in his drink as he sipped it and looked at Dean. Dean's head shot up and he looked at me.

"Trust me...That won't be happening anytime in the near future..." Dean said. I looked at him.

"It better not." I said. Dean set his book down and came over to me, helping me up.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." Dean said. I crossed my arms.

"I hate the fact you know how to shut me up..." I grumbled. Dean smirked.

"Not shut you up...I just know how to shut a pregnant you up." Dean said. I looked at him. "You not pregnant, I have no idea. You never shut up."

I elbowed his stomach and followed him upstairs.  
~  
Around 3 that night, I couldn't sleep. I picked myself out of Dean's arms, carefully, pulled on one of Dean's sweatshirts, pulling it over my belly and pulled on a pair of yoga pants. I sighed and went down to the kitchen, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I went to the fridge and pulled out a container of pineapple chunks and a bottle of barbecue sauce. I sat at the table and poured the sauce into a little dish and started dipping the pineapple in and eating it. I sighed happily and wiggled in my seat as I ate. After a while, Sam came down, hair a mess and looking like death. I looked up, shoving another barbecue sauce covered pineapple into my mouth. Sam saw me and stopped. I stopped, pineapple halfway to my mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"What...The hell are you eating?" Sam asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Pineapple and barbecue sauce..." I said. Sam gave me a look. "Shut up, Sam. I'm pregnant."

Sam chuckled and shook his head, going to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So why are you up this late?" Sam asked, before taking a drink. I shrugged.

"Can't sleep. I always wake up in the middle of the night." I said, continuing to eat. Sam watched me.

"Always?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You always do that? Even as a kid?" I shook my head.

"No. Only since I got pregnant. Must have been the baby or something..."

"What time do you normally wake up?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Like...Around 3...Sam, you're starting to scare me..." I said, worried. Sam put down his water bottle and called for Cas. I got up as quickly as I could and followed him. Cas showed up and grabbed me.

"We need to get out of here now." He said. I pulled away from him.

"Why? What is going on?" I asked, my voice rising in fear. Dean groaned and popped up at the balcony.

"Guys...what the hell?" He grumbled.

"Dean, get dressed. We need to leave." Cas said, going over to me again.

"Do not touch me, Castiel!" I shouted in Enochian. Cas stopped. "Tell me what is going on!"

Dean quickly came down the stairs and over to me.

"Cas...What's going on?" Dean repeated. Cas sighed heavily.

"Crowley is here." He said. Dean immediately grabbed me and pushed me behind him protectively. I pushed at him, peeking around him at Cas.

"He's HERE or on his way?" I asked.

"He's here. He's trying to figure out how to break the sigils and..." Almost on cue, there was a horrible rumbling. Books fells, bookcases toppled over. Dean grabbed me, covering me, with a hand over my stomach. I whimpered and held my stomach in fear. Sam hurried, as well as he could, to grab guns. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. I looked up and Dean straightened. Sam tossed him the Colt and cocked his own gun, raising it and looking around. I exhaled sharply, clinging to Dean.

"Cas. Take her." Dean said. Cas started for me.

"Do not touch me." I hissed in Enochian. Cas sighed and stopped. Dean looked at me.

"Castiel needs to take you, Rose. You're the one Crowley wants." Dean said.

"And he'll never believe I'm not here. He will kill you both and I'm not about to let that happen." I said. Dean turned to me, cupping my face with his hand. I gripped his wrist.

"I am not letting him take you again." Dean said.

"And I'm not letting you two die for me!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. "I'm not letting anyone else die for me. I've lost too many people already."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but the doors burst open and Crowley and his crew walked in. We all looked up, moving to group together in the center of the room. The boys surrounded me, protecting me.

"You're not taking her Crowley, so forget it." Dean said, aiming the Colt at him. Crowley chuckled.

"You really think I'd let you stop me from taking her?" He purred, amused.

"Look, Rumpelstiltskin..." Dean and Sam smirked. "It's not happening. So...You know...Back off..."

"Touch her and the next bullet in this gun is yours." Sam said. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Moose...Keep your squirrel under control..." Crowley said.

"What? I'm Rocky and he's Bullwinkle? Is that what you're getting at here?" Dean asked, offended. Sam rolled his eyes, unamused.

"Ooh! Sassy Rose and the Sasschesters!" Crowley said, doing fake jazz hands. Sam and Dean looked at each other. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"God...Really?" I said. Crowley snapped his fingers and we heard loud growling. Sam and Dean looked around. Cas pulled out his angel sword.

"Ah. Yes. Our little winged problem." Crowley said. He pulled one of the demons to him and ripped open his shirt. On his chest, drawn in blood, was the angel banishing sigil. Crowley pressed his hand against it and Cas disappeared.

"Cas? CAS?!" Dean shouted looking around. Crowley wiped his hands on the ripped shirt and sighed, happily.

"Now...Where was I? Ah, yes. Juliet. Be a good girl and get Papa what he wants." He said, patting what had to be the hell hound at his side, seeing as it looked as if he was patting the air. A loud roar sounded and the hell hound leaped off the balcony, making a dent in the concrete. Sam and Dean turned rapidly, looking for signs of where it was. For some reason, I could see it. I had no idea why, maybe it was the mark, but I could see it. I grabbed the Colt from Dean and shot as the hound jumped at me. We heard a loud whimper and it crashed into me. I started to fall, but Dean grabbed me and pulled me up. "NO!"

We turned, looking up at Crowley. His face was one of shock and sadness. Then he glared at me.

"That's it. I was prepared to let you fight and try to defeat me...but now I'm just going to take you." Crowley said. I shot at Crowley as he flicked his wrist, sending the boys flying back, knocking into tables and chairs and getting pinned to the wall. Crowley screamed in pain as the bullet pierced his shoulder. Another demon flicked their wrist and I shot straight up to the level of the balcony, dropping the Colt. "You...You little bitch...You are coming with me."

"NO! ROSE! CROWLEY, DON'T TOUCH HER, DAMNIT!" Dean shouted. Crowley glared at him.

"You two..You're lucky I'm leaving you alive, because she's the only one I'm here for." Crowley said. I floated toward him and the demon grabbed my arms, pulling me over the side. "Careful!"

"Dean..." I whimpered. Crowley laughed.

"Oh, please...If it makes you feel better, if you cooperate with me, I won't kill you after I take your child. I'll send you back to your beloved Dean." Crowley said, rolling his eyes and walking out. "WILL SOMEONE GET OVER HERE AND GET THIS DAMNED BULLET OUT OF MY ARM!"

"Rose! No!" Dean shouted, struggling against the force that pinned him.

"Dean!" I shouted, struggling against the demon. The demon pulled out a knife and pressed it against my belly. I instantly stopped fighting. "Don't...Please..."

The demon chuckled. "That's a good girl..." He purred. He shoved me out the door and into a car. The car sped off and Dean and Sam dropped. The second Dean hit the floor, he grabbed a gun and took off, rushing up the stairs and out the door.

"Rose! ROSE!" Dean screamed, taking off after the car. Sam was right behind his brother.

"DEAN!" Sam grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. Dean turned, pushing Sam away.

"Don't, Sam! I'm not letting him take her again!" Dean shouted, starting to run again. Sam grabbed his arm.

"Dean! She's gone!" Sam shouted. Dean glared at him, curling his fist and hurling it at him. Sam grabbed his hand and twisted it around, pinning his arm to his back. "Dean, stop it! We will find her! He can't keep her for the next 2 months without us finding her!"

Sam shoved Dean back toward the bunker. Dean turned to Sam, glaring at him.

"I'm not going to waste another month looking for her again! I'm not doing it!" Dean said, going to his car and unlocking it. Sam sighed.

"What are you going to do, Dean? Huh? Follow them? They're probably halfway down the interstate by now!" Sam said. Dean got into the car.

"I don't care. Either you get in and help, or stay here and call Cas and sit with your tail between your legs for another month. But I'm going." Dean said, starting the car. Sam sighed and rounded the car, getting in.

"This isn't a good idea, Dean..." Sam said. Dean took off.

"Yeah...Well, I don't care." Dean said.  
~*~


	7. Season Finale 'Rumpelstiltskin'

The demon kept the knife pressed on my stomach the entire ride to Salt Lake City. I stayed silent and kept my hands on my stomach, not looking at anyone. Crowley sat in front of me, facing me.

"You know...Juliet was...My favorite hound. She was such a good girl. Always listened to me." Crowley said. I glanced up at him, looking at him through my bangs. "And she was beautiful. Oh...you will never find a more gorgeous hell hound...And you just had to kill her..."

Crowley looked at me.

"If I didn't need your son so bad, I would kill him just so you would know the pain of losing someone." Crowley said.

"I've already lost enough people to know the pain." I said, quietly. Crowley lunged at me, gripping my throat. I gasped and clawed at his hands, whimpering.

"Well, then...I guess you know the pain you've caused me." Crowley hissed. I whimpered and Crowley let me go, sitting back. I gasped at the air, holding my throat and curling up on the seat, crossing my arm over my stomach protectively. "So...How is our bouncing baby boy?"

I looked at him, a small smirk slowly forming on my face. "SHE...Is perfectly healthy..." I said. Crowley looked at me.

"Excuse me? She?" He asked. I smirked.

"Does it have to be a boy? Am I of no use to you now?" I asked. Crowley's face dawned a smile that spread slowly. As his spread, mine faded.

"No. In fact...It's even better. I get to raise my own little Princess of Hell..." Crowley said fondly. "Never was very good with boys..."

I flew at him, clawing at his throat.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" I screamed. I managed to get one good scratch across his neck before the demon grabbed me, pinning me to the seat, slowly digging the tip of the knife into my stomach. I whimpered and froze.

"That's enough, Lenny..." Crowley said. Crowley wiped a finger of the cut and looked at the blood on his fingertip. Lenny pulled the knife back, but kept it pressed against my stomach. Crowley looked at me. "Now...You will give birth to this child and I will take it from you and raise her as my own. You will not in any way, hinder the ritual with your Enochian, which I still have yet to figure out how you know...In any matter...This will happen, Rose. Whether you want it to or not. No one can save you or your child."

"You don't know Dean as well as you think you do...Or Sam...Or Castiel and the angels. They'll stop at nothing to get me back." I hissed. Crowley moved quick, leaning over and slapping me. He hit me so hard, there was a small cut on my cheek from his ring and he sent me flying into the window across the car. I whimpered and picked myself off the seat, shifting and holding my stomach.

"No. One. Can save you, Rose. You are mine now." He said. I slid the hand unseen by the two, into my waistband and pulled out the demon killing knife. It never left my side, and Crowley was stupid enough not to check me. In one swift motion I stabbed Lenny in the chest and lunged at Crowley, digging the knife into his shoulder. Crowley howled in pain and the car came to a screeching halt. I twisted the knife in his shoulder and Crowley cried out in pain.

"Now..You're going to let me go. You're not going to follow me, and you are NEVER getting my daughter." I hissed. Crowley chuckled. I let go of the knife and sat back. Crowley smirked and tugged at the knife. I crossed my arms and smirked. Crowley looked at the knife, his smile fading, looked at me, then looked at the knife again tugging harder.

"What is this?" He hissed.

"Devil's trap. Etched into the blade. Now. You're going to tell your demon bitch driver to let me out. I'm going to take back my knife and give you this one instead." I pulled out another, much smaller blade. I showed him the knife and this one also was etched with a Devil's trap. "You're going to continue on your merry way down the road and go back to whatever hell hole you came from. Understand?"

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Crowley spat. I lunged, plunging the knife into his leg and yanking the other knife out, holding it to his throat. Crowley winced.

"Because if you don't...I'll kill you. Then you really won't be able to take my child from me." I pressed the knife into his throat, cutting it. Crowley made a strangled noise.

"FINE! Fine!" Crowley spat. I smirked and pulled away, unlocking the door and getting out. I slammed the door shut and the car took off. I wiped off the blood and put it back into the waistband of my pants. I looked around. It was pitch black and freezing. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked up at the sky, closing my eyes.

"Castiel...Samandiriel...Gabriel. Please...Anyone..." I prayed, softly, in Enochian. I opened my eyes, staring at the sky, waiting for an answer. When there was none, I tried again, with a different prayer. "Castiel...My angel that watches over me...Please...Can you hear me?"

I chewed my lip, starting to lose hope. Then I saw a bright light pulse on the horizon. I took it as a sign and started walking.  
~  
"Dean...We've been driving for hours. They're gone. She's gone. We have to go back and talk to Cas." Sam said, sighing. Dean didn't listen and kept driving. "Dean."

"Sammy, she's out there. They can't have taken her too far so soon. She's here and I'm going to find her and kill every last one of those sons of bitches, if it's the last thing I do..." Dean said gripping the wheel. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"Dean." Sam and Dean were so unnerved and not prepared for him that Dean swerved, nearly running off the road and crashing. Once Dean got back on the road, he glanced back at Cas.

"DAMNIT, CAS! I swear next time I see you I am strapping you down and tying a bell around your neck!" Dean shouted.

"I'm sorry." Cas said. Dean sighed.

"What is it? Unless it's about Rose, I don't care." Dean said. Cas opened his mouth as Dean was speaking, but then closed it and sat back. Dean glanced at him in the rear view mirror. "Cas!"

Cas looked at him. "You...Said you didn't want to hear it unless..."

"CAS!" Dean shouted. Cas sighed.

"Gabriel is at the bunker with Caiden. You need to turn around and get him." Cas said.

"Just tell Gabriel to take him back to where ever." Dean said.

"He can't. It was a one time thing. The second Caiden left, the doors shut. He can't go back." Cas said. Sam looked at Dean.

"Dean..." Sam started. Dean skidded to a halt, spinning the car around, sending Sam and Cas crashing into the passenger side of the car. Dean sped back the other way. "Damnit, Dean..."

"Shut up, Sam..." Dean said, pouting. Sam chuckled and shook his head at his brother. Sam shifted in his seat and sat back, tilting his head back, closing his eyes.  
~  
I walked for what seemed like hours. By the time I reached the city, I was cold, wet, and shivering, my arms, seemingly, frozen to my stomach. I staggered up to the hospital and into the lobby before collapsing into a chair, sobbing. Nurses and doctors rushed over to me, pulling me onto a gurney and rushing me into a room. Slowly, I blacked out. The last thing I said was Dean and Mary's name. I slipped into unconsciousness and went limp. I woke about 3 hours later, according to the doctors, hooked up to tubes and IVs.

"Where..." The word came out raspy and stung my throat. The nurse that was in the room quickly grabbed the pitcher of water, pouring it into a cup and handed it to me. I drank it eagerly. "Where am I?"

"St. Mark's hospital. Are you alright, miss?" She asked. I nodded.

"I...I need to make a phone call...Please." I begged.

"To call Dean or Mary?" She asked. I looked at her confused, not remembering I had said their names before passing out. "You have been saying those names over and over while you were out."

I nodded. "Yeah...Um...Mary is...My daughter's name." I said, rubbing my stomach. The nurse nodded.

"And Dean...Is her father?" I nodded.

"Yes. And he doesn't know where I am. Please...I need to call him." I begged, small tears forming. The nurse nodded.

"Yes. Of course. I'll bring in a phone."She said, walking out. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, saying a small prayer in Enochian.

"Castiel. Samandiriel. Gabriel. Anyone. Please. Hear my prayer. Please...Keep me and my child safe. Keep Sam and Dean safe...Keep everyone I love safe." I whispered in Enochian. I sat back and sighed. The nurse walked back in, carrying a phone. She handed it to me and I quickly dialed Dean's cell.  
~  
"Dean...Dean...DEAN!" Sam shouted. Dean jumped and turned, Sam pulling him out of his thoughts.

"...What?" Dean asked, annoyed. Sam nodded towards Dean's phone that was ringing on the table. Sam pointed his pen at it and said, "Phone..."

Dean looked down and grabbed the phone, answering it. "Hello?..." Dean asked, confused.

"*Dean.*" I breathed, relieved. Dean stood so fast, he bumped the table, making it rise an inch or three and knocked Sam's feet off the table, along with almost every book and paper sitting on it.

"Rose?!" Dean shouted. Sam looked up. Caiden rushed down the stairs, having been sitting at the top of them, watching the boys. "Rose, is that really you? I swear if this is a damn trick..."

"*No. No. Dean it's me. I swear.*" I said, tearfully. Dean sighed, relieved. Caiden stood next to Sam. Sam put a comforting arm around him and gave him a soft smile. Dean rubbed a hand over his face and started pacing, not caring what, or who, was in his way. Sam lifted Caiden out of the way, setting him on the edge of the table.

"Are you ok? The baby? Where are you? Where's Crowley? What..."

"*Dean! Stop. I'm fine. Mary is fine. We're at a hospital in Salt Lake City.*" I said. Dean stopped.

"Salt Lake City? That's 12 hours away..." Dean said, confused, looking at Sam. Sam looked at his brother, puzzled as well.

"*Not as the demon drives...Look...I'm at St. Mark's hospital...Please come get me. They won't let me leave on my own.*" I said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course. We'll drive up there now." Dean said, grabbing his keys.

"*Dean it's 12 hours away...A lot can happen between now and then...*" I said, chewing my lip. Dean sighed.

"Well what else...?" Dean stopped, thinking.

"*Dean?*"

"Dean?" Sam repeated. Dean looked at him.

"Sam...Check when the next flight to Salt Lake City is..." Dean said, a serious, 'Don't argue with me, little brother' look on his face. Sam blinked, shocked, but opened his laptop and started searching.

"*Dean..You're going to take a plane?*" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. It gets me there faster." Dean said.

"*That's at least an 8 hour flight, Dean...*" I said. Sam looked up at Dean. Dean's face went pale and he looked sick. But he shook it off and said, "I..I don't care! It gets me there faster than driving and keeps me out of jail..."

I giggled. "*Dean...I don't want you to kill yourself for me...*"

"Well it's either drive, fly or take a train...And I've already decided I'm flying so...Don't try to talk me out of it!" Dean shouted. I giggled.

"*Baby, trust me. I'm not...*" I said. I sighed.

"Rose, I'll be there soon. I promise...No one is going to stop me." Dean said, his voice low and soft. I smiled.

"*I know...You're a Winchester. You're stubborn and refuse to die...*" Dean smirked.

"You're damn right."

"**What?...Oh...* Dean, I have to go. The doctor needs to run tests.*" I said.

"Tests? Tests for what?!"

"*Easy, Papa Bear...I'm pregnant and just walked in the freezing cold and rain for 2 and a half hours...What kind of tests do you think?*" I said, giggling.

"I'll be there soon." Dean said.

"*I know.*" And I hung up. Dean looked at his phone and sighed, setting it down and rubbing his face.

"Sammy? Give me something, brother." He said, looking at Sam.

"There's a flight going out of Mankato airport in...An hour. And it takes a good 15 minutes to get up there." Sam said, sitting back and looking at Dean.

"Ok. Caiden you're staying here with Sam. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to leave here without him. Got it? Your mom would kill me if anything happened to you." Dean said, pulling on his jacket.

"So you're going to drive to the airport by yourself...Leave the car there... And get on the plane...Alone?" Sam asked, smirking. Dean stopped and looked at him.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said, walking out the door.  
~  
About 9 hours later, Dean finally touched down in Salt Lake City and barreled off the plane, sweating, face all red. Dean gasped for air and hurried out of the airport.

"God, she's damn lucky she's carrying my kid..." Dean muttered under his breath as he hailed a taxi. It took him about 20 minutes to get to the hospital, and before the car could stop, Dean chucked a $100 at the driver and jumped out, running inside. The receptionist looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked. Dean looked at her.

"Yeah. Uh, I'm looking for...Someone...Um, she's 7 months pregnant, walked into this hospital...Uh...Like...Cold, wet...She's 7 months pregnant! I need to see her!" Dean shouted. The receptionist raised her eyebrows and turned to the computer, typing on the keyboard.

"The only woman that came in, 7 months pregnant is...Cavan Stuart." She said. Dean smirked.

"Yes. That's her. Please. I need to see her." Dean said.

"Are you her husband? Boyfriend?"

"The father of her child?" Dean said, starting to get irritated.

"There's no need for the tone, sir...She's in the maternity ward. Room 320." She said. Dean sighed and took off for the elevator.  
~  
In my room, I slowly started to drift off to sleep, humming a lullaby and rubbing my stomach, to stop Mary from kicking. Of course that peace was broken as Dean burst through the door. I jumped and let out a small scream, fearing it was Crowley or one of his cronies. I relaxed when I saw Dean. Dean rushed to me and held me tight. I giggled.

"Dean...Dean! I'm okay. I'm okay." I said, pushing him back gently. He pulled back, then leaned in to kiss me, deeply. I kissed him back, sliding my hands over his. He broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads together, sighing.

"God...You're damn lucky you're carrying my kid..." Dean said. I giggled.

"Really? That's the first thing you have to say to me?" I asked. Dean smirked and chuckled.

"I just took a 9 hour flight for you...Be happy I'm even here..." He said. I punched his arm. "Ow! Hey."

I giggled and laid back, sighing. "You're going to have to rent a car to get back. I'm 7 months pregnant. I can't fly." I said.

"Good. Cause I'm not doing that ever again..." Dean said, pulling up a chair to sit next to the bed. I smiled and watched him as he took my hand and slid his other over my stomach. "So...She's okay, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. She's perfectly fine." I said. He looked at me.

"And...You're okay? How long were out walking for?" He asked, concerned. I smiled and touched his cheek.

"Yes. They kept me safe." I said. Dean smiled, knowing I was talking about Cas and the angels. "It was about...10 miles..."

"10 MILES!?" Dean shouted. I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" I said, giggling. "You need to be quiet. They will kick you out."

Dean sighed. "So...When can I bring you back?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Probably tomorrow." I said. Dean sighed.

"Well, the sooner I get you out of here the better..." Dean said.

"Is Caiden okay? Are they taking care of him?" I asked, closing my eyes. Dean winced and lied quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Cas said Gabe is watching him." Dean lied. I nodded and sighed. "Are you okay?"

Dean lifted out of his seat, slightly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I giggled. "Yes, Dean. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I need to sleep." I said. Dean sat again and smirked. I giggled and closed my eyes again. Dean laced our fingers and leaned on the railing. Eventually we both fell asleep.  
~  
The next day, Dean was eager to get me out and back to the bunker. But the doctors wouldn't let me leave yet.

"Why can't she leave?! You've done your tests! She and the baby are fine! We have another kid at home that needs us back there!" Dean shouted. What he said was more or less true, but whatever got them to let me go, he'd say it.

"Mr. Stuart. Please. Your wife is 7 months pregnant and she walked 10 miles in freezing cold temperature." The doctor said, trying to calm him down.

"And your tests all say she and the baby are fine. So why can't we leave?" Dean asked. I grabbed his arm.

"Honey, it's okay. Just let them do their jobs." I said.

"No. We need to get home." Dean said.

"Mr. Stuart, I'm sorry. Until we've done ALL our tests, we can't discharge her." And with that the doctor walked out. Dean groaned in frustration, curling his fists. I bit my lip.

"Dean. Please..." Dean started pacing.

"I don't like this. This isn't right." Dean said.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, giving a short laugh. "You really think there are demons here? I was a little too clear with Crowley."

"You really think he won't be able to force some poor soul into taking that knife out and he'll be back at it, trying to get Mary? It's Crowley, Rose. He won't stop until he gets what he wants." Dean said. I caught his hand and pulled him down, forcing him to sit. I cupped his face.

"Dean. He's not going to get the baby. You won't let him, I won't let him. Sam won't let him, Cas won't let him...Hell, even Caiden might not let him." I said. "Dean...There's no way he can get me a third time and keep me. It just won't happen. So please...Let the doctors do their job and we'll be out of here before you know it."

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. I sat back, sliding my hands down to rest on his thigh. "I just...I'm just as sick of this as you are, Rose. I don't like not knowing when Crowley will show up again. And next time he won't be so nice. He might just kill us all and take the baby right out of you, if he's pissed enough." He said. I cupped his cheek, pulling him to me and kissed his cheek, pressing my forehead against his temple, closing my eyes.

"We just have to keep going, Dean. Keep the baby safe as best we can. And we do that by letting the doctors do what they need to, then leave when they're done. All this extra worrying isn't helping anyone." I said, softly. I turned his face to me. "Please. I just want one day where you're not freaking out and everything is seemingly okay..."

Dean sighed, heavily and nodded, kissing me softly. I kissed him back and slid my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around me, letting a hand rest on my stomach. I opened my mouth to say something, then stopped, closing my mouth and bit my lip. Finally, I said, "I...I love you...Dean..."

I looked up at him. Dean looked down at me, slight surprise on his face, then he smiled, lightly.

"I know..." He said. I saw in his face he felt the same, but he still couldn't say it. I smiled and Dean kissed me, holding me tight. I kissed him back and pressed my face into his neck. Dean nuzzled my hair and sighed, staring out the window.  
~  
For the next 6 hours, the doctor and his nurses came in and out, checking my IV's, doing blood work and whatever other tests they needed. After 3 hours, Dean had had enough and took off. When he came back, he had 3 bags of food. I looked up from the magazine I was reading and gave him a look. Dean was already in the middle of a burger as he shut the door.

"Seriously, Dean?" I said. Dean looked up, the burger hanging out of his mouth. He shifted the bags and took the burger out of his mouth, speaking as he chewed.

"What? I'm hungry..." He said. He set the bags down on the table and took out all the food. I sighed.

"Dean...Come on now...Can't you at least try to be healthy?" I said. Dean looked at me.

"Sam told me he saw you eating pineapple and barbecue sauce." Dean said, giving me a look.

"That's different. I'm pregnant. I can eat whatever I want." I said, sticking out my tongue at him and going back to my magazine. Dean tossed me a burger. I jumped, but caught it nonetheless. I looked at him. Dean smirked, still chewing, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Come on, Roe. You know you want it. It's better than that hospital crap, AND...It's your favorite..." Dean sang, smirking. I bit my lip and looked at the burger, then glanced at Dean.

"I hate you." I said, tearing off the paper and ripping into the burger. I moaned, happily, and sank into the pillows. Dean smirked and sat, stuffing his face. "You...Are a bitch, Dean. I hate you...Mmm...But it's so good!"

Dean laughed. "Told you." He said, ripping into another burger. I sighed.

"I shouldn't be eating this..." I said. Dean smirked.

"But you are. Enjoy it." Dean said. I giggled and finished the burger, sitting back.  
~  
Another 3 hours passed and they finally let me go. Dean pushed me out the door and helped me into the taxi. We got to a rental place, got a car and took off. For the next 12 hours, surprisingly, went by, fast and silent. The only thing that mattered, was that I was back, safe, and with my son. I walked in and Caiden ran to me.

"Whoa! Caiden. Be careful." I said, putting a hand on my stomach. Caiden smiled and touched my belly.

"So...I'm gonna have a baby sister?" He asked, looking up at me. I smiled and pushed his hair back.

"Yes. You're going to have a baby sister." I said. Sam walked over, smiling. I looked up and smiled. "Sam."

Sam hugged me, watching my belly. I smiled and turned to Dean crossing my arms.

"Gabriel has him?" I said, raising my eyebrow. Dean winced.

"I...Just thought...You'd freak out if you knew he was here without Cas or whoever..." Dean said, smiling slightly. I gave him a look.

"I'd rather have him with Sam than Gabriel..." I said. Dean held up his hands and make a struggled, strangled noise. I shook my head, but smiled, lightly. Caiden hugged me.

"You're not leaving again right, Mom? That Crowley bitch won't get you." Caiden said.

"Caiden!" I looked at him, then looked at Dean, who was smirking and chuckling. He looked at me.

"What?! I didn't teach him that!" Dean said, defensively. I gave him a look, then looked back at Caiden.

"No, Cai. No one is taking me again." I said, smiling. Caiden smiled and looked down at my belly, rubbing it. I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Caiden waltzed into the kitchen, as I followed him. Dean chuckled and went over to Sam.

"So...Still in one piece?" Sam teased, smirking.

"Shut up, Moose." Dean said. Sam snickered.

"So really. How was it? 9 hour flight? You didn't strangle anyone?" Sam asked, sitting down and laying a leg over his knee. Dean sat on the edge of the table and shook his head.

"No. I mean...Most of the time I just kept my focus on Rose and the baby and getting to them...I had a few panic attacks, but..." Dean shrugged, as he looked away into the kitchen. Sam watched his brother and smirked.

"You're in love with her...Aren't you?" Sam asked. Dean's head shot around.

"What? No. I'm not." Dean said. Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"She's carrying your child...You've slept together, I don't even really want to know how many times...And you don't feel anything for her?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"I never said I didn't feel anything for her. I like her a lot. I...Just...Don't...I'm not in love with her, okay?" Dean said, standing and walking up the stairs. Sam smirked and shook his head, grabbing the book that sat on the table and opening it.  
~  
Crowley seemed to take my threat seriously. That or he was just waiting until I gave birth to swoop in and take me and my child. For the next two months, things became...Normal. Our normal at least. Sam and Dean still went on hunts every few weeks, leaving Cas or Samandiriel with me and Caiden to keep us safe. Thinking we were safe from Crowley, stupidly so, we didn't fix the sigils that covered the bunker. Once I got around almost 9 months, Dean stayed behind when Sam left on hunts, sending Cas with him.

"Dean!" I called. Dean rushed into the kitchen, a panicked look on his face. I turned and raised an eyebrow. "Was I screaming for you in pain?"

I giggled as Dean pouted and came over to me.

"What is it then?" He asked, sliding a hand over my stomach. I pointed to a bowl on the top shelf of the open cupboard.

"Can you grab that please? I need it and I can't reach." I said, chopping up vegetables. Dean grabbed the bowl and set it down. "Thank you."

"You're feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Dean, I'm barely 9 months. I don't think she'll be coming any time soon." I said.

"Well, the next few weeks is sometime soon." Dean said. I shrugged.

"We're within decent driving time of a hospital. It'll be okay, Dean." I said, glancing up at him. "Down, Papa Bear."

Dean chuckled and kissed my hair. "I'm just worried, that's all." He said.

"About what?"

"Crowley? He could be watching us right now. Waiting." Dean said.

"I was very clear, Dean. And me being 7 months pregnant at the time?"

"Yes, but Rumpelstiltskin over here is just as stubborn as us. He won't let you go easily. Third time's the charm, Rose..." Dean said. I looked up at him. I set the knife down and wiped my hands as I turned to him. I rested my hands on his chest.

"Nothing will happen, Dean. I've read up on the ritual. It has to either be administered, like it was, for over 4 months, or throughout the entire birth. There's no way that he can do that now." I said. I kissed him, sliding my hand along his cheek. "Stop worrying. It will be okay."

Dean smiled lightly and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. I giggled and reached up to nip the tip of his nose. Dean pulled back slightly and chuckled. I smiled and kissed him softly, then went back to making food. Dean rubbed my stomach gently.

"I'm gonna go check on Caiden." Dean said, walking out. Dean went to Caiden's room and looked around. "Caiden? Caiden."

Dean slowly started to panic. "Caiden!" Dean shouted, looking all over the room. I heard his panicked voice and looked up, turning. I exhaled sharply and dropped the knife, going up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Dean?" I burst into the room, worried. Dean turned.

"Rose, he was in here like 5 minutes ago." Dean said. I bit my lip and held my stomach. Dean pushed passed me and started searching all over the bunker, shouting his name. Small tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked with him.

"Caiden!" I called, going in and out of the rooms. Finally we gave up. I sank into a chair in the middle of the room, covering my face and sobbing. Dean came over to me and held me. "Where could he possible be?!"

"I...I don't know. But we'll find them." Dean said.

"I've taken him." We turned. Dean flew at him, grabbing his coat.

"Damnit, Cas! I've had it up to here with this angel bullshit!" Dean shouted. Cas gripped his wrists and pulled them off his coat. "What is wrong with you?! Why would you take him and not tell us!?"

"Because we needed to move him so Crowley wouldn't take him." Cas said. I looked at him.

"What? Why would Crowley take him?" I asked, waddling over. Before Cas could answer, there was a sharp, stabbing pain in my stomach. I cried out in pain, holding my stomach and doubling over. Dean caught me as I started to fall.

"The baby is coming." Cas said. Dean gave Cas a look. I whimpered.

"Dean. It hurts..." I whimpered, gripping his hand. Dean winced and helped me to the stairs.

"It's okay, Rose. We're gonna get you to the hospital." Dean said.

"You cannot go to a hospital." Cas said. Dean turned and glared at him.

"So what? She's supposed to have the baby here? No pain killers?" Dean spat. I turned.

"Screw you. I am getting drugs, damnit. I am NOT going through this pain without drugs!" I shouted.

"No. You cannot leave. Crowley has his spies at the hospital. They will take the child from you." Cas said. I whimpered.

"Then use your angel...Stuff and take the pain away, Cas! How the hell are we supposed to do a home birth?!" I shouted.

"I will help you. Me and Samandiriel." Cas said.

"Do not tell me Caiden is with Garbiel again..." I hissed. Cas took a step back. I went to move toward him, but the pain intensified and I screamed. "You are SO lucky I'm in labor right now, Castiel!"

"Let's get her up to the room." Cas said, helping Dean help me up the stairs.  
~  
12 hours came and went, and I was still in the intense pain of labor. I shifted, non-stop, on the bed, in pain. Dean paced the room as Cas stood watch by the window.

"Can someone please pay attention to me?! Having a baby here!" I shouted. Dean came over to me.

"Rose, we have to wait still..." Dean said.

"I've waited long enough! Why is it taking so long!?" I cried. Dean looked at Cas.

"We have to be sure that your mark will not transfer to the child." Cas said, still staring out the window.

"What? I thought it hadn't?" I asked. Cas shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Whatever Crowley gave you..."

"Had to be given for over 4 months. He only had me for 2 days..." I said. Cas looked at me.

"Yes. But the amount he gave you...Since then the mark has slowly, but surely been transferring to the baby." Cas said. Dean went sharp and stared at Cas. I closed my eyes and sighed, tearfully.

"What can you do, Castiel? Please tell me there's something you can do! How long did you know this was happening?!" Dean shouted. I sniffed, opening my eyes and watching them.

"We had no idea of the amount that was given to her. If we had, we could have done something then."

"But not now?" I asked. Cas shook his head. I sighed. "Well...Just let me have the damn baby and we'll keep her from Crowley!"

Cas sighed and walked over to us, gripping Dean's shoulder. I felt the bed move down as Cas pinned him to the bed.

"There is...One. Way." Cas said. Dean looked up at him, irritation and annoyance on his face.

"Well? Would you like to share with the class?" Dean asked. Cas looked at Dean, then at me.

"We can bring her back..." Cas said. I blinked, confused.

"Way to be vague, Cas...Care to elaborate?!"

"Bring her back from the dead..." He said.

"What are you saying?" Dean hissed. I covered my stomach.

"Is she...Going to be stillborn?" I asked, fearful. Cas shook his head. Dean caught him off guard and stood, slamming him against the wall.

"IF YOU'RE SUGGESTING YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Dean screamed. Cas sighed and pushed Dean away, gently.

"It is the only way, Dean." Cas said, loudly.

"Well find another way! You're not killing my daughter!"

"If I don't, Crowley will stop at nothing to take her from you. Nothing you can do will stop him." Cas said, firmly.

"Dean..." Dean turned to me and came over to me, taking my hand. "Dean, he has to."

Dean looked at me. "What? Are you insane?!" Dean shouted, pulling his hand back and standing.

"Dean..."

"No! NO! Rose, you can't be serious?!" He shouted. I teared up.

"Dean. Please. I want this done. If it transfers to her and Cas can get rid of it, then it's over. It's done. Crowley won't want me anymore...Please..." I begged. Dean saw the look of defeat in my face and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I...I don't like this...I really don't like this, Rose." I grabbed his hand and he came closer.

"I know you don't. But Dean...Please...I need this to be over." I said, softly. Dean leaned over and wiped my tears away, kissing me. I gripped his shirt, kissing him back. Dean broke the kiss and cupped my cheek.

"Okay." He said. I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling. I looked at Cas. Dean turned to him. "Cas, I'm sorry. I..."

"I understand, Dean. But this has to be done now." He said. We looked at him confused. "I've been keeping the birth from happening to ensure that I would be allowed to do this. The only way this can be done, is for me to have permission."

Dean's face took on one of pure anger and irritation. But for my sake, he held it back and stepped away. I shifted as Cas came closer. He lifted the blanket that covered my legs and folded it over my knees, keeping most of my legs covered.

"Rose. When I release this...It will be extremely painful." He said. I nodded and sunk my teeth into the towel I held. Dean came over to me, sitting next to me and took my hand. Cas inhaled and extended his hand, a small bright light shooting from it. I screamed as the pain took over.

"DAMN YOU CASTIEL!" I screamed. Tear streamed down my face.

"Rose! Listen to me. Listen to my voice." Cas said in Enochian. I whimpered and writhed in pain on the bed. "I need you to hear me."

I whimpered, gasping for breath. "I hear, Castiel. I hear you." I said, breathlessly.

"I need you to push, Rose. Push!" He said, firmly. I cried out and pushed as hard as I could. I screamed at the pain and squeezed Dean's hand. Dean winced, gripping the sheets.

"God damnit..." Dean whimpered. I pushed and pushed, until it happened. I fell back against Dean, exhausted, and we listened. At first there was nothing. No crying, no whimpering. Nothing. I looked at Cas as he held my daughter. His hand was over her face, covering her mouth and nose. My body twitched at the need to punch him, but I knew this was what I had allowed. Dean shot up and walked away, pacing, watching him. Cas stood, holding Mary in a towel and walked to the center of the room.

"Cas..." He looked at me and smirked, his eyes turning red. I scrambled back, hitting my back on the headboard. Dean flew at him, pulling a knife out. Crowley looked at Dean and Dean went flying back, slamming against the wall, pinned. I whimpered. "Crowley...Please...Don't do this...Please...Give her back. Giver her back."

I sobbed softly as I watched Crowley in Cas' body, holding my child. Crowley chuckled.

"Did you really think that you could stop me?" Crowley laughed.

"Was anything you said true?!" Dean shouted, struggling against his hold.

"Surprisingly, yes. And it would have worked...If I were Castiel. But I'm not. And now that I have what I want..." He looked at me. "I have no need for you."

Crowley raised his hand. I felt fingers closing around my neck, dragging me up off the bed. I whimpered clawing at the invisible hands.

"NO! ROSE!" Dean screamed. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling that shook the bunker, violently. A bright light filled the room, causing Crowley to cover his eyes, dropping me and Dean in the process. The light vanished as suddenly as it appeared. Standing in the doorway was

"Crowley?" Dean said, confused, looking at him.

"Dean." It was Cas. Dean looked between the two.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Dean shouted, frustrated. Cas turned to Crowley.

"You will release that child and leave my vessel." Cas said. With the two switching bodies, the voices threw us off. Cas' firmness came out in Crowley's Scottish accent. And Crowley's bitchiness came out in Cas' soft, commanding voice. Crowley laughed.

"You really think you can make me?" Crowley said. I slowly slid over the bed, to the nightstand, pulling out a knife. Crowley turned, shooting his arm out. The knife flew from my fingers and came straight at me.

"NO!" Dean screamed, running to me. The knife went through my chest. My eyes widened in shock. Dean grabbed me, pulling me to him. Tears streamed down his face as he held me. Cas watched in horror as Crowley looked satisfied. Dean cradled me in his arms."No. No, Rose...Rose don't do this to me...Rose..."

I took a shaky breath and looked up at him. "Dean..."

"Rose...Please...You can't do this. You have to fight. Just like every other time, Rose..." Dean begged, tearfully. "Rose, please...I love you..."

Small tears rolled down my face and I smiled. "I know..." I said, breathlessly. My eyes slowly closed. Dean choked on a sob and held me close, pressing his forehead to mine and rocking me, slightly. Crowley turned to Cas, smirking.

"I do believe I've won." He said, smugly. Cas glared at him, shooting his hand out at him. Crowley flew backwards, slamming into the wall, dropping Mary. Mary fell with a sickly thump. Dean looked up, eyes red and tears streaming down. Cas walked toward Crowley, slowly. Crowley choked and red smoke slowly seeped out of him.

"No. You have not. You've lost. Lost everything. Killing her was the last thing you will ever do." Cas said. The red smoke slowly spilled out and sunk into the floor. Cas gently set his vessel down and the bright light filled the room once more. Dean covered his eyes. The second the light was gone, there was a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked up at Cas' face.

"Cas?" Dean choked. Cas smiled and nodded. Cas picked me up, pulling the knife from my chest. Dean rushed to Mary, picking her up gently. Dean held her close and sobbed. Cas set me down on the bed and went to Dean.

"Dean...Crowley was telling the truth. I can bring her back." Cas said, softly. Dean looked at him.

"The mark..."

"Will be gone. She will be pure." Cas said, taking Mary. Dean stepped back and watched. Cas moved a hand over Mary's small body, white light illuminating his palm. When he was done, Cas wrapped her up and handed her to Dean. Dean took her and held his breath, waiting. Finally, Mary squirmed and started crying. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her close. Cas smiled and went back over to my body on the bed. Outside there was loud screeching of tires. Dean looked up and listened to the door burst open and footsteps on the stairs. Sam burst into the room and looked around. Crowley's body laid on the floor and mine on the bed. Sam looked at Dean.

"Dean..." Sam breathed. Dean looked up.

"Sammy." Sam rushed to him, but stopped short when he saw me on the bed. He looked at me, wide eyed and then at Dean.

"Dean. What happened?" Sam asked. Dean looked down at Mary, then at Sam. Sam looked at her. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud gasp. They both turned and watched as I shot up, holding my chest. I looked down. Blood covered me and the bed. I looked up at Cas.

"Castiel?" I breathed. Cas helped me up as Dean rushed over to me.

"Rose." Dean held me tight, burying his face into my hair. I clung to him and sobbed. Dean pulled back and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and sighed. I heard a faint crying and looked down. Dean smiled and shifted, handing her to me. I smiled and took her, tears streaming down my face. I looked at Cas.

"Did you...Is she...It's..." I couldn't finish. Cas smiled and nodded.

"It's over, Rose." Dean said. I looked at him, holding Mary close. He smiled. I sighed and let out a teary laugh. Sam came over to us, smiling slightly, looking at Mary.

"Um...Not that I'm not completely happy everything is okay..But what the hell happened?!" Sam asked. Dean turned to his little brother and clapped him on the back.

"I'll tell you later, Sammy. But first you should meet your niece...Mary." Dean said. Sam shook his head, sighing, but smiled and moved closer. I giggled and shifted Mary so Sam could see her. Sam smiled.

"You named her after mom?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. He shook his head.

"I wanted her to be named Mary." I said. Sam looked at me and smiled, small tears forming in his eyes.

"Rose, she's gorgeous." Sam said, hugging me. I hugged him and sighed. I looked at Cas, fear forming.

"Oh, God...Cas...Where is Caiden?" I asked. Dean's face fell. We had forgotten about Caiden in the fight, fearing for myself and Mary.

"Samandiriel has him. Once he realized I wasn't me, he took him to keep him safe." Cas said. I sighed.

"Bring him here...Please." Cas nodded. A few seconds later, Caiden ran in.

"Mom!" He shouted, hugging me tight. I hugged him. "Mom, I..."

He stopped when he saw me holding Mary. I smiled. "Cai...This is your baby sister." I said. Caiden looked at her, in shock, then smiled.

"So...What now? Is that demon b...Um...Guy...Still after you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, Caiden. It's over. No one is going to come after us again." I said, standing. Dean pulled me to him, holding me tight. I closed my eyes and sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. Caiden wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, hugging him. Sam smiled at him, then looked up at me and Dean. Cas took his moment, stepped back and left.  
~  
About an hour later, Caiden was asleep and Sam had rushed out to get some baby clothes for Mary. Once he got back, he held her for a while then went off to bed. Seeing as our room was covered in blood, me and Dean moved to a different room. Dean walked in, hair wet and only in jeans, as I changed Mary's clothes. Dean came over to us, sitting next to me on the bed. I looked at him and smiled.

"I...Still cannot believe that I have a kid." Dean said. I giggled and wrapped Mary in a blanket.

"Dean...I remember what you said." I said, picking her up and holding her. I looked at him. Dean looked at me and tensed.

"What I said...?"

"When you said that you loved me." I said, softly. Dean nodded and looked away.

"I..I mean I do...Just..."

"This is all new to you, Dean. And I understand that." Dean looked at me. "I don't expect you to stop hunting."

"Rose, right now, I don't want to hunt...It's...Crazy, I know, but...after everything...All these years...Everything with you. I have a completely different outlook on it all. You need me here to keep you, Caiden and Mary safe. I see that now. So...We can...Stay here...Go back to Liz'..." Dean said. I smiled.

"I think you and Sam should talk first. You don't want to hunt right now, but he still might. I don't want to get in between you two."

"You said you'd want me to be here..."

"I was being selfish, Dean. And pregnant. Hormones? If it was the other way around, I wouldn't want someone telling me not to hunt just because they made a mistake. Yes, I want you here. No, I don't want you to hunt, because something else might happen...But i have no place to tell you that. It's not up to me." I said. Dean smiled.

"You are something else, Rose Brady." Dean said, amused. I smirked and giggled.

"Well, I grew up with a pain in the ass like you. I picked up a few habits." I said, nudging him gently. Dean smiled and kissed me.

"We should get some sleep." He said. I nodded and shifted, setting Mary down by my side. Dean got up and went around the bed, laying down on the other side of Mary. He put a protective hand over her and smiled. I sank into the pillow, watching him. Dean looked at me and smiled.

"I love you, Dean." I said, softly. Dean smiled and leaned over, kissing me, deeply.

"I love you too, Rose." Dean said. Dean pulled me closer, holding the both of us close. I rested my head on his chest and picked up Mary, cradling her against my chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Dean smiled at us, and slowly did the same.  
~


End file.
